The Flames of Time
by Seena58
Summary: Uneasy feelings, a mysterious new student, a piece of artwork like the Second Hand of Time... Magic... will Daisuke have enough 'time' to find out what's going on? Complete. [Read only if suicidal and wish to gouge eyes out]
1. Prologue: Uneasiness and Awakening

I've re-modified the prologue, yet again, due to... slight changes in my rough planning. Added descriptions and such, so if you're ready to read it again, then do so. Explanations on changes at the end and well, I'm just not feeling too good, 'specially since no one pointed out that I've been misspelling Satoshi's last name wrong for the past... however many chapters, so I've been kicking myself for the whole week. In any case, once I finish re-modifying all the chapters, all grammatical and spelling errors SHOULD be fixed up. Enjoy!

---------------------------  
Daisuke: What is WRONG with you?!  
Seena58: What?  
Riku: What happened to the standard disclaimers?  
Seena58: Oh, uh... I lost 'em.  
(gets chased out of the room with the help of flying razors {you'll see what I mean}) - sorry, couldn't resisit.  
---------------------------  
  
Prologue: Uneasiness / Awakening  
  
---------------------------  
  
The night sky was a deep blue shade, with a few gray clouds splattering the effect like a painting just recently finished. Times had come and gone, and still... ones job was never done.  
  
A boy looked out his bedroom window, watching the night sky silently. He didn't feel tired, despite the lack of sleep he'd received because of last night's 'job'.  
  
Niwa Daisuke, fourteen years, was a tall boy with spiky red hair and large amber eyes, which always seemed to gleam thoughtfully. As an only child, living in a large mansion had its ups and downs, and, in his opinion, if he didn't have any sort of company (despite it being spirits, anyway) he might have been lonelier. Staring out the window, the redhead couldn't help but shiver as the sky continued to get darker. Sitting back on his bed, Daisuke placed a hand gently on a white rabbit-like creature, With (or Wiz), which was sleeping peacefully, and sighed in resignation.  
  
Another voice in his head, which he knew wasn't just him talking to himself, spoke to him so suddenly that he jumped in surprise.  
  
Oi, why ain't you sleepin'? It's buggin' me.  
  
DARK! Don't DO that! Daisuke clutched his chest, as if afraid his heart might explode, Don't just... start speaking to me! That was too unexpected, and YOU'RE supposed to be ASLEEP.  
  
How can I, when you're still awake? demanded the voice of his alter ego impatiently, You're just standing there, sighing and thinking of somethin'. That ain't like you, Daisuke, and even then there's the whole... ordeal of you not being able to sleep, even though you should be tired after last night. Something's going on... are you thinking over the line about one PARTICULAR person?  
  
No. What makes you think that?!  
  
Oh, you know... you SURE you ain't thinking about Riku? pressed Dark, a note of suspicion in his voice.  
  
NO, Daisuke repeated firmly, although he suddenly felt hot, and it was a cool night outside, actually, I just feel really uneasy... like something's going to happen.  
  
Hm... I know what you mean, replied Dark thoughtfully, do you think Hiwatari might be planning something again?  
  
No... it isn't that feeling, Daisuke stretched out on his bed, pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes, maybe it's just my imagination...  
  
Probably, agreed Dark instantly.  
  
... that's nice, you could've been more considerate..., Daisuke thought with slight bitterness, I'm going to sleep now. Night, Dark.  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly, and a tall shadow fell over him. It was Dark. His dark purple hair swept over his eyes and, as he sat next to the bed and watched over the other boy, there was a look close to sadness or pity on his face, which was unusual, to his standards.  
  
"Daisuke..." he whispered, shaking his head slightly, "what is this that you're feeling?"  
  
###  
  
_"Help us... fading... the pain..."_  
  
In a circular room, complete with stained glass windows on all sides and no sign of an entrance or exit, a single person stood there, suspended in midair and surrounded by a large crystal-like substance. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she raised her head slowly, slightly.  
  
Her hair was a deep red colour and wisps of it floated in her prison weakly, and her eyes, which were glazed over, was a brilliant shade of orange with a hint of red. She blinked slowly.  
  
The moon filtered through the glass windows and onto the crystal entrapment. Deep cracks began to form in it and a weak voice echoed in the room.  
  
_ "You must... help us... powers are fading..."  
_  
The prison shattered and pieces of crystal flew everywhere and scattered on the floor. The girl fell to the cold floor heavily, groaning slightly. Struggling to get her body to function properly, she passed a hand weakly through her hair and then, getting into a sitting position, muttered a few words. A bright light silently surrounded her body and then faded. She got up, breathing steadily, and took a look at the moon.  
  
"A full moon," she whispered, throat dry hoarsely, and she swallowed, "is it finally time...?"  
  
She frowned and then sighed; "It seems like I have no choice now."  
  
Closing her eyes, a pair of wings - which emitted a gold aura - appeared on her back. Flapping it experimentally, she nodded to herself before opening one of the windows and flying out.  
  
As she left the room – where she had been trapped in for many years – a picture passed her mind: a sleeping boy, another person watching over him, and... a warm, yet fading, presence, which seemed to hover around them like a ghost.  
  
"Already weakening," she whispered, "I have to find her or it may be too late... for all of us."  
  
The power was going to vanish soon, she knew, but to restore the power was harder than just taking over it, and she felt a heavy responsibility descend upon her. It was all too much to take in after a long time of isolation and entrapment.  
  
Unknowingly behind her, snow began to fall, the breeze picking it up and sweeping in a sudden violent fashion.  
  
The power was already weakening.  
  
Time was starting to fade.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Now, a bit of an explanation of why things were changed: 

1. Well, my description of the night wasn't the best, and still isn't the best, but I'm trying. Not to mention it adds mood to the scene, right?

2. Voices talking? I don't know why I did that for real, but it seemed to fit right in, so there you go!

3. Tried to put more description with the girl since, well, it's nice to have descriptions that feel right and, once again, set the mood and everything.

4. If you read the old one, then the girl would be babbling about the 'Darkness' growing and all that, but it's never mentioned again. Since this type of manga doesn't use fantasy-fighting it just didn't seem right, so I'm keeping the action out of this one.

5. Oh yeah, I have a thing with the 'Darkness', so that's why... I like short lines to end it, so that's why, obviously. I think it covers the topic nicely, don't you agree?

Oh yeah, before I forget. For you old FoT readers, you'll notice that the second part of this prologue is completely different from the last one. There are reasons for it, obviously, but that's later in the story. Reviews are welcome, as usual, and I don't mind you actually commenting on my writing, 'cause that will help me try harder. I guess since I'm so late in the rush, many people won't be there (I've noticed) so it's a pity. Thank you for those who have written and supported me and all that, and besides, who said that you have to have romance to make a good story out of this?

-Seena58


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

Chapter 1 fixed! Can't say too much, more descriptions and so forth. Hope this came out right...

-------------------  
Dark: Am I suppose to sleep this whole time?  
Seena58: Yep.  
Dark: Zzz...  
Seena58: ... that WAS fast...  
Daisuke: I'll say.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A New Day  
  
-------------------  
  
Light filtered through Daisuke's bedroom window, and he frowned unconsciously, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the morning sun. Just as his alarm began to ring sharply for the start of a new day, Emiko, his mother, called up to him.  
  
"Dai-chan!" she yelled from down the stairs; "it's time to get ready for school!"  
  
"Ugh..." groaning slightly and turning the alarm off, Daisuke managed to find his way to the floor below without falling face first into it. Still half asleep, he struggled slightly while changing out of his pajamas, muttering under his breath about not getting enough sleep, and the white bunny-like creature that was still lying on his bed looked up at him with large red eyes.  
  
"Kyu?" it asked. Daisuke smiled sleepily at it.  
  
"It's okay, With. You want to come to school with me today?" he asked. With jumped on his shoulder in reply, 'kyu'-ing happily, and Daisuke sighed slightly, "that's great, but I still need to get changed."  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
With jumped off and sat back on the bed, wagging its tail like a happy dog getting ready to play. Once he'd finished dressing up, Daisuke, with With, opened the door and went out his room, only to practically collide with a female with short, cropped up hair and was wearing a maid's outfit as well as four stud earrings in each ear.  
  
"Niwa Daisuke! You're going to be late!"  
  
"Ah, Towa-chan... good morning," Daisuke greeted her as she made his way to the stairs.  
  
"You didn't mess up your room, did you?!" demanded Towa, who was also, in fact, a rare art piece known as the Symbol of Eternity.  
  
_"And a young girl not even one hundred years old yet,"_ she had pointed out when they'd first met, although it was also pointed out that she was ninety-eight already. Nevertheless, Daisuke had agreed upon taking her home with him if she helped him rescue Dark from the grasp of the Sage of Sleep, and she was now working as a maid for the Niwa family, which she did so willingly, if not too enthusiastically.  
  
Daisuke entered the kitchen, where his mother, Emiko, father, Kosuke, and grandfather, Daiki, sat at the table, waiting for him. Emiko jumped out of her seat to greet him.  
  
"Dai-chan! You're late this morning! Mother was worried!" she called as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm okay, mum, just a bit tired," replied Daisuke, pulling out of her grasp with ease, and sitting next to his father. The table was oddly quiet until Daisuke stood up again and lifted his bag onto his shoulders.  
  
"I'm off now."  
  
"Bye, Dai-chan!" Emiko called from the front lawn as she watched him disappear in the distance. Leaning against the letterbox, she stood there, deep in thought.  
  
"Emiko-san? Is something wrong?" Kosuke, her husband, asked as he went out to join her.  
  
"It's nothing too much," she replied, "I just can't help but feel a little uneasy. It's strange... I think Daisuke feels the same thing... I wonder..."  
  
"Ah, I see..." he frowned slightly, staring at the bright morning sky, "so something is going on...?"  
  
"I think you need to come inside," Daiki said slowly, "the news report just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
As they all entered the living room, where the TV was positioned, the news reporter's voice echoed through the silent room: _"Not only has a notice been sent by Dark, but another notice was found, not signed. Police are baffled and are unable to explain the strange turn of events..."  
_   
---  
  
"Ah, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry," Daisuke told himself out loud and put on an extra burst of speed. With made a noise between a squeak and a squeal, (so to speak) and clung to his shoulder tighter.  
  
"It'll be okay, With," reassured the redhead as he considered taking a shortcut - which meant jumping over fences, and walls that got in his way. He shook his head, there was no point doing THAT, he decided firmly, he would get there in good time if he just kept up the pace and didn't get too distracted.  
  
But as he passed a large, deserted church, he couldn't help but stop to take a good look at it, "Klein Cathedral..." he whispered, "where the Second Hand of Time was located..."  
  
Unknowingly, he walked closer to the gates, which were, as always, closed, and wrapped his arms around the bars, taking an even closer look at the old building. His mind wandered back to when he'd been dragged into the world created by the Second Hand of Time. Friideruto's world.  
  
She had been a character in a story known as 'Ice and Snow' where her 'time' had been given up to save her loved one. But... the truth behind the story had been covered, and Friideruto had used the last of her time to see if Daisuke could help her. It was only at the end, did she get what she'd wanted, what she'd been waiting for. Her loved one, Elliot.  
  
Although she had gone to rest, Daisuke remembered what she'd told him; _'Never let go of the person who is truly precious to you. Please, don't choose to die. You have to protect that person. For her sake... Live, no matter what.'_  
  
The words still burned in Daisuke's memory, and he knew he would never forget them, for the person who was precious to him was... jerking his mind out of his reverie, he continued to watch the building.  
  
Hey, Dark, you awake yet? he prodded his alter ego.  
  
Zzzz... leave me 'lone... was the only reply he got, kept me up all night... lemme sleep...  
  
... Daisuke couldn't help but prod Dark one more time, You sure you aren't awake yet?  
  
This time, he got no reply, so he gave up. Letting his grip loosen on the bars, he started slowly towards the school, his mind confused and slightly muddled by an odd feeling that just wouldn't leave him. It was a rather uneasy feeling, which made his back prickle unpleasantly, like when he was being watched from behind by a certain, blue-haired classmate, also known Hiwatari Satoshi, who was, in fact, the High Commander of the Azumano Police Force who had been assigned to capture Dark. He stopped and then turned his head to take a good look behind him. The street was deserted, like the church. He shuddered uncomfortably and then stopped.  
  
Why... he closed his eyes in frustration, trying to will the feeling to disappear. After a while, it faded away and he looked up, at the clearing sky, ... what's going on?  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be getting a reply anytime soon from Dark, Daisuke began to run to school once again, panicking as he took a glance at his watch.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!"  
---  
  
As he skidded down the hallway of Azumano Junior High, Daisuke blew out a huge sigh of relief as he pulled the classroom door open and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. As he made his way to his desk, a girl with short, brown hair stood up, smiling and he felt his face grow hot.  
  
"Good morning, Niwa-kun," she said cheerfully. Recovering himself quickly, Daisuke returned the smile.  
  
"Good morning, Riku-san."  
  
Harada Riku opened her mouth again to speak, but was cut short as Daisuke was tackled from behind. Pushing the person on top of him off of him, Daisuke couldn't help but yell, "SAEHARA!!!"  
  
Saehara Takeshi, Daisuke's friend, just got up and grinned at him, "Hey, you do your homework? I was getting a bit worried 'cause you weren't here the usual time."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lemme copy it later, 'kay?" Takeshi said coolly, going to his desk. Daisuke grinned at Riku, his face hot from embarrassment.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha..."  
  
Riku opened her mouth in an attempt to talk to him, most likely about to ask him a question, but was stopped short, once again, as the door slid open and the teacher entered, looking flustered as she pushed her glasses back on.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said, going to her own desk at the front of the class, "now, shall we start?"  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but sigh slightly as he slid into his seat and the school day started. Whatever Riku had wanted to ask him would have to wait.  
  
---  
  
"Kyu-"  
  
"Are you okay, With?" asked Daisuke. It was lunch, and, due to Takeshi and Sekimoto's continuos caterwauling of one thing or another, mainly about Dark, Daisuke had found himself eating lunch on his own with With at the more deserted areas of the school during lunch breaks. In reply to his question, With shook its head, and made another noise and Daisuke hung his head in frustration.  
  
"You know... that really isn't too much help, With," he sighed. Continuing with lunch, Daisuke tried to remember life before he found out that he was actually sharing his body with Dark. It was quite hard for him, since he learnt to accept, and care, for his alter ego, even if Dark was a jerk to him sometimes. He then tried to think of life without Dark. It would happen, eventually, when... IF... Riku accepted both Dark and Daisuke of being the same person. Then Dark would disappear...  
  
Worried?  
  
DARK! You were awake?! demanded Daisuke, getting up and rubbing his head where it had painfully encountered the floor when he had fallen in surprise.  
  
Yep... I'm goin' back to sleep now... zzz...  
  
... how do you do it? he asked, knowing that Dark wouldn't reply, but felt comfortable anyway. Besides, what they both wanted, he reminded himself, was 'coexistence'. That way... Dark wouldn't disappear. With made another noise and Daisuke looked up and couldn't help but freeze ever so slightly when he caught sight of Satoshi, who was watching him in the usual piercing, most-likely-reading-your-thoughts, way.  
  
"Ah... Hiwatari-kun, g-good morning," recovering himself, Daisuke smiled at the other boy, "Ah... why are you h-"  
  
"... something is going on," Satoshi cut in, and Daisuke stopped in mid- sentence, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Hiwatari-kun?" he asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"You're family will know, Niwa-kun," came the reply as Satoshi started walking away, "ask them."  
  
"... Hiwarti-kun...?" Daisuke sat there, with With eating his lunch, "what are you talking about...?" Hey, Dark, you awake? Did you hear what he said?  
  
Yep, Dark's voice was now crisp, wide awake, this is a little mystery I never thought the creepy commander would actually set up in front of us.  
  
What do YOU mean, 'set up'? asked Daisuke, now completely muddled.  
  
Sounds definitely like a Hikari plot, came the simple answer, something's starting, and we have a job to do tonight. Getting my drift now?  
  
... somehow, I doubt it, he shook his head, Hiwatari-kun isn't like that, even if he IS still trying to capture you. He's not the type of guy to spout out his plans to others.  
  
Hm... you got a point there, Dark fell silent, strange, the next art piece we're aiming for is made by the Hikari's, so...  
  
It's not about the artwork, then? the thought shot through Daisuke like an arrow, it's about something else?  
  
By the sound of it, yeah.  
  
... you better get some rest, Dark, Daisuke said kindly, I'll see what I can find out.  
  
... Zzzzz...  
  
'Something is going on'... Daisuke repeated softly, in his mind so that he wouldn't disturb Dark, for Hiwatari-kun to suddenly say that... there has to be a good reason behind it... but then... those feelings I've been having recently... could it have something to do with this? I'm confused...  
  
"Kyuu!"  
  
"Wha... With!" Daisuke gaped in disbelief, "Who said you could eat ALL my lunch?!"  
  
As he wrestled with the small creature, Riku appeared; "Niwa-kun? I heard your voice, so..."  
  
"Ah, ah, Riku-san!" Daisuke let go of With and smiled, "Why are you here..."  
  
"Well, by the sound of it, your pet ate all your lunch," Riku held up a box, "and I was looking for you so, maybe we could... I mean, before I meant to ask you..." she blushed slightly, and Daisuke couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
###  
  
The world around the girl was pitch black and her head seemed to pound painfully against her skull. Groaning, she kept her eyes closed, trying to ignore the stinging pain on her elbows and knees. The ground beneath her was rough and, knowing better than to lay there, tried to get up, failing miserably. She looked up from her position on the floor. It was rock, rough in texture and not exactly the best place to fall or to lie on. Remembering what had happened suddenly, she took a good look at her elbows and knees. They had been bleeding until recently, she noticed, and the blood was now crusted around. Brushing off some stray pieces, she stood up, swaying slightly as her legs tried to take her weight. Thankfully, her clothes were still intact.  
  
"The pain..." she whispered softly, "but then... how long was I lying there for?" she snorted slightly, "After a long time of imprisonment, I decide to take a nap on the floor."  
  
"Two days. You have been unconscious for two days."  
  
"Oh," she gave the speaker, which was a small wisp of energy, a long look, "so that sudden blizzard really wasn't a dream. You guys helped me, right? I have to thank you."  
  
Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't quite identify what she'd been seeing, but there were a few things that still seemed to burn in her memory. And before that...  
  
"So I just have to keep going onwards. Is she even back yet?" she frowned slightly.  
  
"We are looking for the priestess at the moment, but please, go right ahead."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked down a hallway, which was only lit by candles, giving off a soft glow in the otherwise dusty atmosphere, which seemed to linger around. She passed a hand over the wall, watching the result as it turned from black-gray to gray-brown for one reason or another that she only knew. She held back a sigh of annoyance as she continued steadily down the hall, allowing her mind to wander around as much as it wanted to.  
  
'It's been a long time since I've been here,' she thought, 'a bit too long... how many years has it been?'  
  
Catching herself before she ran into a large, wooden and rather musty smelling door, she opened it slowly and cautiously. Covering her eyes from the light, which spread out before her, she was taken by surprise when someone grabbed both her wrists and dragged her in.  
  
"You made it!" yelled the person who was still holding her wrists in a rather painful grip; "It's been so long!"  
  
"Uh... yeah," she managed to wrench her wrists away from her captor and began to rub them; "it has been a long time. Sorry I didn't keep in touch. If you really wanted to know... wait," she eyed her captor, who was an older woman, "how come you're still around? I thought you would have died of old age... you know?"  
  
"Calm down," said a male's voice, "if you remember correctly, the time space here is stretched out longer then... of the other world, you know?"  
  
The girl bit back a comment that was passing her mind and had almost left her mouth, and stood up taller, "I think you should know the answer to that question, SIR. Of course," she smirked slightly, "that would mean you are much older than you look. I really shouldn't be wasting my time with you."  
  
"Oh... still hard to get, I see," a boy got up from his position on the floor. He was about a head or so taller than her and cupped a hand under her chin, "but it's been so long. Won't you even let me-"  
  
She knocked his hand out of the way, eyes flashing dangerously; "This isn't the time to be trying my patience! So back off before I do some real damage!"  
  
"So then, what is it that you wish to talk about?" an older woman asked, standing next to the boy, obviously his mother.  
  
"It's the artwork," the girl explained shortly, avoiding any eye contact as she continued to rub her sore wrists; "there is a disturbance in their power... but I don't think it really concerns either of you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means," answered another voice behind them, "that she only needs to speak to me and that you two shouldn't be interfering with powers you can't even control."  
  
All three turned and a smile lit up on the girl's face.  
  
-------------------  
  
Explanations:

1. More descriptions, duh.

2. Satoshi said "it's starting" in the other one, except... he doesn't know what's going on, so I changed it to "something is going on", thus dragging them back to the uneasiness that Daisuke's been feeling. There. Daisuke's family knowing? Well, they do have a large supply of old documents and such, and since Satoshi was the last of his family... what's the chance of him knowing where to look? Ah... I'm confusing myself now.

3. Once again the second part has been changed to fit with the later chapters in the story. Makes me wonder if I'll have to do this again once I'm finally done...? Well, I don't mind. I think the next chapters modified after this will just have more description and hopefully all mistakes cleaned up.

Well, that's all for now. Updates soon! (I hope) Oh yeah, before I forget, if you like weird mystery things, I've got an account on Accounts Seena58 again and I've only got one story (still being developed) up. Please read it and tell me what you think, since it was only supposed to be a one-shot...

-Seena58


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

This is pain, I tell you, pain. (insert innocent Daisuke face here) Oh well, whatever. On with the SHOW!  
-------------------  
Daisuke: Why did Hiwartari-kun tell me it's starting?  
Seena58: I dunno. Just wanted to make conversation.  
Satoshi: YOU. WILL. DIE. FOR. THAT.  
Seena58: (runs off in fear)  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
-------------------  
  
"Does it taste okay, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked, as she watched him eating the food and making him somewhat uncomfortable, although not in a bad way. Finishing what he was chewing, Daisuke gave her a smile and nodded.  
  
"It tastes great," he replied, "did you make it yourself, Riku-san?"  
  
"Eh? Uh..." she looked away in embarrassment, "y-yeah, I did! It was my first time too! So I needed an honest opinion!"  
  
"It's great," repeated Daisuke reassuringly, "so don't worry so much, Riku-san." Unless Saehara comes in and finds a fault in it somehow. He better not, not this time...  
  
"Here, you try it as well," Riku offered a piece to With, who accepted it like any other creature, besides the fact that it had already eaten all of Daisuke's lunch while he'd been occupied with other things.  
  
"Kyu!" With smiled.  
  
"With says it's good," Daisuke interpreted and With nodded vigorously. Riku laughed happily, and also in an embarrassed way, due to the praise.  
  
"So, it was really your first time?" asked Daisuke, and she nodded.  
  
"I've been kinda... trying a few things..." she mumbled, "I mean... I've been trying new things!"  
  
"I see, I see," he nodded, and then looked up in disappointment as they heard the school bell ring, sharply, "I guess we should go to class now."  
  
"I see," Riku hid a smile as she took the box from his lap, "let's go, Niwa-kun!"  
  
Ooh... nice... mumbled Dark.  
  
What are you talking about?! demanded Daisuke, as they made their way to the classroom together; What's so 'nice'?  
  
You know what I mean, Daisuke, he replied, remember, I can read your every thought...  
  
Ah... grumbled Daisuke, trying hard not to hit his head in frustration, it was NOTHING. Go back to sleep.  
  
How many times have you told me that today? asked Dark.  
  
More than enough times 'cause you keep waking up and bugging me! he replied sharply.  
  
Yeah, yeah, whatever... zzz...  
  
Man, I've gotta teach him a lesson one day, Daisuke thought grudgingly, he's just too cool for his own good...  
  
"Come on, Niwa-kun! We're going to be late!" Riku called, running ahead of him.  
  
"Oh, ah... okay!"  
  
---  
  
As Daisuke entered the classroom, Saehara caught him in a headlock, "Where were ya, Daisuke?! Me an' Sekimoto didn't know where'd you been off ta!"  
  
"I just went somewhere where you guys weren't around!" Daisuke spluttered, "you're choking me here, Saehara! Stop it!"  
  
"No can do, Daisuke!" replied Saehara, "Not until you tell me what's going on! What have you been UP to?!"  
  
"NOTHING!!"  
  
"Yeah right, yeah right. Come on tell your best friend!"  
  
"I'm telling you now," yelled Daisuke desperately, fighting for air, "IT. WAS. NOTHING."  
  
There were the sounds of footsteps outside, and Saehara let go of Daisuke's neck and ran to his desk. As Daisuke lay there, gasping for breath, he managed to drag himself to his desk and take a seat, just as the door slid open again and the teacher entered.  
  
"Okay, class, settle down," he closed the door with a sharp snap, "we have to start the lesson-"  
  
... Daisuke took a good look out the window, Hiwartari-kun...  
  
"... it's starting..."  
  
What did Hiwatari-kun mean by that...? he wondered, It just doesn't fit in with the kind of person he usually...  
  
He stopped as he felt his spine tingling unpleasantly, and he turned his head slightly to see that Satoshi was watching him with the familiar piercing look. Managing an extremely weak smile, Daisuke turned away again. Trying as hard as he could to ignore the feeling, he turned back to his book and tried to do the work that had been set for them. It didn't help, however, and he sat back.  
  
Geh... it's too much for me... he thought, with Hiwartari-kun staring at me like that... he stopped thinking and turned the window again, frowning; just now... that feeling was...  
  
"Niwa Daisuke, is he in this class?"  
  
Everyone turned to see an old man wearing glasses stick his head in the room, "Niwa-kun?"  
  
"Ah, here," Daisuke stood up and the man nodded.  
  
"And a Hiwartari Satoshi-kun."  
  
Satoshi stood up silently and the man nodded again, "Please follow me, now."  
  
Biting his lip slightly, Daisuke followed Satoshi out, trying hard to calm his nerves down as they followed the man down the hall. He stopped for a moment and then, without noticing that he was doing so, took another good look out the window.  
  
This is...  
  
He gave a slight squeak as a pale hand placed itself on his shoulder, but relaxed slightly when he realized that it was only Satoshi. The blue-haired boy pushed his glasses up further and gave Daisuke a long look.  
  
"You..." he started, but was rudely interrupted by the man, who had an extremely loud voice, which seemed to bounce all the way down the corridor and back again.  
  
"Boys! Follow me!"  
  
Removing his hand, Satoshi walked off, leaving Daisuke baffled for a few more seconds before following after him. They went down a flight of stairs, until they reached the office, and only then, the man spoke again.  
  
"You both have phone calls," he explained and Daisuke had to bite back a sigh of annoyance.  
  
THAT was all?! he thought, I already know about the job tonight... he then stopped and stole a glance at Satoshi, I wonder why he was called? Doesn't he have a cell phone?  
  
"Ah! Daisuke! You're there, aren't you?!" demanded the familiar voice of the Symbol of Eternity. Holding the phone against his ear by the shoulder, Daisuke ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Is something wrong, Towa-chan?" he asked, "I'm in the middle of class, so..."  
  
"It's very important!" Towa practically yelled, and Daisuke was glad he had been left on his own to accept the phone call, "The next art piece that you have to steal is gone! Oh, wait... that's not it, it's not gone YET."  
  
"Towa-chan, please..." muttered Daisuke, "could you try to make a little more sense of what you're saying?"  
  
"Well," she started with a slightly calmer tone, "we were watching the news as usual, about how Dark is going to steal that artwork, but then there was another notice after that."  
  
"What?" he perked up, a sudden feeling of fear prickling through him, "You serious?"  
  
"Yes, yes, there was another notice, apparently, saying that they would be there to steal the artwork first," she continued hurriedly, "but this notice wasn't signed!"  
  
"But then..." Daisuke took a deep breath, "do you have any idea of what's going on?"  
  
"Your family's trying to work that out now. They told me to call you, so here I am!"  
  
"Alright, thanks, Towa-chan."  
  
"Just watch out for suspicious looking guards at the museum, 'kay? We'll see what we can find."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
As he placed the receiver back, Daisuke closed his eyes, frowning as he tried to digest the information he had just been given.  
  
Who would aim for the same art piece Dark and I are aiming for? he wondered, I know Hiwartari-kun will be there to protect it, but... who would AIM for it?  
  
"Daisuki?" (the joke, remember? DasuKI means "I love you". Insert heart)  
  
"GAH!" spinning around, he grabbed at the speaker, who looked exactly like him, "WITH!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! IT'S 'KE', NOT 'KI'! WHEN'D YOU FORGET?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the other Daisuke, "Who called you? Kyu?"  
  
"It's nothing for you to get worried about, now change back!" slamming his other self in desperation as he heard approaching footsteps, he turned in time to see the door slide open and Satoshi enter, "Ah, Hiwartari-kun."  
  
"You finished as well?" he asked. Daisuke blinked, holding With behind his back and nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was it about this other notice?" continued Satoshi and Daisuke could only gape, dropping With. Without waiting for an answer, Satoshi continued, "My... father just phoned me about the extra notice. Do you," he threw Daisuke a hard glance, "know who this might be from?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, my family are trying to find out who it's from now." So that's why he was called...  
  
"Is Dark worried?"  
  
HELL NO!  
  
"Gyah!" Daisuke fell on top of With in surprise while Satoshi watched on, "... ow..."  
  
"... well?"  
  
"He just, uh..." laughed Daisuke nervously on his position on the floor, "he just..." I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!  
  
Sure was, replied Dark, with a slight hint of amusement in his voice, but after hearing Towa, I couldn't go back to sleep! This is gonna be an interestin' task with someone else aimin' for it!  
  
"He thinks it's going to be... interesting," mumbled Daisuke, pulling With from under him, "that's, uh..."  
  
"'Interesting'... huh?" Satoshi offered a hand up, "everything... is interesting to him, isn't it?"  
  
Hell yeah!  
  
"Yeah... I guess..." Daisuke managed a small smile, "thanks, Hiwartari- kun."  
  
"We better get back to class," pointed out Satoshi.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Lunch found Daisuke, With and Riku sitting together in the same place they had been at recess. Riku talked about lessons cheerfully, not noticing that Daisuke was occupied with something else and that With was eating all of the food.  
  
"—Risa's been talking a lot about Dark, you know, I can't believe her sometimes-"  
  
Nice conversation this is turning out to be, isn't it? Dark asked, holding onto every word that Riku said, Her sister really is STUCK on me, eh?  
  
... huh? You say something, Dark? jerked Daisuke, obviously not paying any attention to what either was saying.  
  
Man, you are out of it now, aren't you?  
  
And why shouldn't I be? he shot back, Weird things are happening, I've gotta keep a sharp eye out.  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
"-don't you agree, Niwa-kun?"  
  
"Uh... huh? Y-yeah! I totally agree!" Daisuke replied hurriedly.  
  
You don't even know what she's talking about, do you?  
  
Uh...  
  
Never mind, never mind, guess I'll have to fill you in...  
  
... thanks, Dark.  
  
---  
  
The rest of the school day remained fairly relaxed, except Daisuke found himself under Takeshi one more time, who had been demanding that his homework was needed, but otherwise it was fine. Closing the locker with a sigh, Daisuke turned to the door.  
  
So many weird things happening... and we have a job tonight! he thought in frustration, I hope they found something now... I can't work right with my mind occupied.  
  
"Bye Niwa-kun!"  
  
"Ah, bye!" Daisuke called back, waving over to Riku and her twin Risa as they left. With wagged its tail cheerfully.  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
"Ah, I better get going then," taking a quick look at his watch, Daisuke left the building, unaware that Satoshi was watching him from behind.  
  
Once Daisuke was out of sight, Satoshi made as if to follow him, but was stopped as his cell phone began to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he put it close to his ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, Satoshi, I'm glad you're here right now."  
  
"Is something the matter now?" Satoshi tried hard not to make his voice too hard, "Father."  
  
###  
  
"Celes, is that you?" asked the red-haired girl, running over to the door and ignoring the other two. She hugged the other person affectionately, "Ah! You're back! You're back!"  
  
Celes was a short girl with extremely long hair tied up in two high pigtails, which was a shade of crimson and her eyes were sea green. In return, she hugged the other girl back.  
  
"It's been too long," she said.  
  
"So... you could feel it too?"  
  
Celes frowned, "Yeah... destruction will be upon us if we don't do something soon."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Would someone kindly explain what is going on?" the guy asked, and Celes shot him a frosty look.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Chester," she commented lightly.  
  
"That's cruel."  
  
"That's how I am," she turned back to her best friend, "now, tonight is the night."  
  
"Eh? What?" the other girl blinked.  
  
"You're off to the 'other world'."  
  
"What?! Already?!"  
  
"Yep," she smiled, "everything's taken care of, and besides..." there was a mischievous glint in her eye, "you have something you have to do this very night."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you up to it?" continued Celes, "Scarlet."  
  
Scarlet stood up, sizing up her friend, before smiling, her eyes alight with a fire of determination.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
------------------  
  
Done. All's well end's well. Nah, this will take a LONG time before it's finished. Hope you'll keep hanging!  
The name Scarlet was chosen randomly. Sue me.  
And yes, Dark and Daisuke do seem a bit more talkative than usual, makes it easier for me.   
Why was Satoshi there? Well... (thinking) he had to be there, to annoy the little red-head, and he couldn't just cut class.  
Riku cooking? Well, Risa did it so why can't she?  
Proceed to chapter 3!  



	4. Chapter 3: A Thief's Job

It's not the actual WRITING that bugs me. It's the EDITING (on here). Here's chapter three. ENJOY!  
-------------------  
Daisuke: You're crazy.  
Dark: I know.  
Daisuke: Not just crazy. INSANE.  
Dark: I AM WELL AWARE OF THAT.  
Daisuke: ...  
(doesn't make much sense, but that's Dark and Dai-chan for ya!)  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 3: A Thief's Job  
  
-------------------  
  
The sun sank slowly below the horizon, looking like a large, burning orange going into a processor, never to return as the day came to an end and night was on it's way to take over. The gate to the Niwa house squeaked slightly as Daisuke pushed it open and entered his home.  
  
I wonder if they found anything about the weird notice, he wondered as he placed a hand over the door-knob, it would calm my nerves a bit more.  
  
I find this more exhilarating if you don't spaz out all the details, Dark pointed out coolly, and Daisuke couldn't help but shake his head in frustration.  
  
Maybe for YOU, he said grudgingly, but I'll be really paranoid tonight if we don't get any answers. And if I'm feeling uneasy, then I can assure you this job isn't going to be half as fun as you want it to.  
  
Whatever, Daisuke, you just leave it to the Phantom Thief. Oh, wait, the trap's been activated.  
  
Daisuke looked down in time to see the floor collapse under his. With practised ease, he took a hold of the railing and flipped upwards as the door slammed behind him. With a sigh, he tucked his shirt in and got ready.  
  
Why do they always do it tonight? he asked Dark.  
  
Maybe its 'cause you have, or should I, as 'myself, the thief Dark', have a job tonight. Would you like me to take over now? I'd be more than willing to.  
  
No thanks, replied Daisuke, you need to save your energy for the actual job.  
  
Not waiting for an answer from his alter-ego, Daisuke jumped over the large pit that had been created once the floor had collapsed, and landed in a run. A numerous number of laser beams appeared and, noting the ones that were real and the ones that weren't, he made it past easily. Only to encounter another trap.  
  
"What the-" he was forced to dodge to the side a split second before he head was sliced off by a rather large razor which zoomed right at him, "We never had this before!"  
  
When did art museums use flying razors? mused Dark, Wouldn't it be a BIT dangerous for the artwork there?  
  
I'll say, agreed Daisuke as he dodged at least four more razors before reaching the living room door. After checking it for any electric current (it was clear this time) he opened it, ducking low as another razor flew over his head and nicked his hair slightly.  
  
"Hey, what's the big id-" he started to complain, but was stopped short as he noticed that there was no one to greet him, "huh? What's going on?"  
  
Confused, he entered the living room, until a voice above him caught his attention.  
  
"Oh, Daisuke, you're home already?" Kosuke looked down at him from the second floor while carrying a stack of books, "sorry, we've been busy."  
  
"Hi, Dad," he ran up the stairs to greet his father, "so, what have you been doing?"  
  
"It's about the other notice," explained Kosuke, "we managed to get our hands on the notice and now we're trying to identify who wrote it."  
  
"Any luck so far?"  
  
Emiko poked her head out of a room right next to them, looking quite flustered, "Kosuke-san, did you... Daisuke! You're already home?!"  
  
"... uh, hi, mum..." he said lamely, trying to act like it was fine for everyone to forget that he DID live with them and that it WAS after school. Sighing, he pushed that all out of his mind. He was lucky, he reminded himself, to even have a family. His thoughts crossed to Hiwartari-kun, who was...  
  
"Come in, come in," she beckoned to both of them, cutting Daisuke's own personal thoughts short, "sorry, it's a bit of a mess, but I think we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Rea... lly..." Daisuke took a good, long look at the study room as he entered, "'a bit'... you say..."  
  
It was a disaster that gone way over the top: books and scrolls and documents were scattered everywhere, over desks, chairs, the entire floor, and anything else that remained untouched, if there was ANYTHING that was untouched after the first wave. Towa appeared out from a pile of papers, waving a scroll wildly.  
  
"Madam! Madam!" she yelled excitedly, "I think I've found something!"  
  
Wading over to her, they gathered around as Emiko accepted the scroll, opening it slowly. Her face fell as she stared at the odd number of symbols that were printed on the top of it, but nodded, "Thank you, Towa-chan, this should help."  
  
Placing the scroll in a bag, she took a good look around, "Father, did you find something?"  
  
Daiki frowned as he scratched his head in frustration, "This book might hold something, I don't know."  
  
"I think I'll go change," Daisuke piped up, although it was obvious that no one was paying too much attention to him. With jumped off his shoulder to help look through the pile of papers, and Daisuke left the room.  
  
Do you think they found anything? he wondered.  
  
It looks like it, doesn't it? replied Dark, But can it really help?  
  
I don't- "Huh?"  
  
What's up now?  
  
Daisuke pulled out a card from his shirt pocket, "This..." I didn't have this in my pocket before.  
  
Well then, let's see what this is! yelled Dark impatiently.  
  
Okay, okay... entering his room, Daisuke closed the door and switched the lights on, flooding the room with light. Dropping his school bag, he flipped the card over, It says... he fell silent as he stared at the card, and Dark appeared next to him to take a better look at it as well.  
  
'I will be taking the Sphere of Time before you, Phantom Thief Dark'... wow, is this the notice? he asked, leaning over to take a look at the other boy's face, I really AM famous, huh? Who would actually CHALLENGE the great Phantom Thief?  
  
I think that as well, but... "How did it end up in my shirt pocket?" he frowned as he placed the card on his desk and changed out of his uniform, "It DEFINITELY wasn't there before."  
  
Nope, or I would've known, agreed Dark, you think someone put it in there?  
  
I don't want to think about it, buttoning his shirt, Daisuke pulled open a drawer and began to search through it, I think I have something here...  
  
What? asked the Phantom Thief, but Daisuke completely ignored him, digging though a stack of papers and various pieces of stationary, until he pulled back triumphantly, holding an extremely old looking scroll.  
  
"Here we go!" he yelled.  
  
Might I ask WHAT that is? Dark said, a small hint of annoyance in his tone. Daisuke smiled, as he spread the scroll across the floor and started to explain what was going on.  
  
"I got this thing ages ago from someone overseas," he said, "it was a birthday present when I was twelve, I think, but there was no return address so we never knew who it was from. Mum freaked out when we got it, thought it was cursed, but I've kept it since that time. I never thought of it too be special in any way, but only recently have I felt it. You can feel it too, can't you Dark?"  
  
... you're right about that, Dark crouched down for a better look, there's a strange amount of power coming from it.  
  
"Is it magic?" Daisuke asked, as he took a good look at the words imprinted on it, and Dark nodded.  
  
It's a different form of magic, though, he pointed out, not the type I use, nor is it the type that Krad uses. It's a strange one. An odd aura, with no beginning and no end, it just seems to flow on forever...  
  
"Hm... lessee now..." muttered Daisuke, ignoring Dark's ramblings about the magic and looking at the neat print on the yellow paper, "you know... this writing reminds me of something... something really odd..."  
  
Really now, said Dark, you could at least listen to me a bit more than just, 'this writing is odd'.  
  
"..."  
  
"Daisuke! Your mother says to get ready for tonight's notice!" Towa's voice bounced in the room and Daisuke jumped in surprise, nearly landing on the scroll.  
  
"Alright already!" he called back, rolling the scroll and stowing it away, "I'm coming!"  
  
As he left the room, Dark watched him, "Hm... this really IS going to be interesting."  
  
---  
  
As Satoshi entered the museum, he couldn't help but listen to his other half, the half he despised beyond imagination, talk to him. This conversation, as usual, didn't help his mood too much, not after that man, who he was forced to call Father, had called. Repeating the same message, in the duration of a couple of hours was never a good sign, although Satoshi wasn't the type to be suspicious. As usual, Krad was trying to play with his mind.  
  
::Why are you so worried, Satoshi-sama?:: asked Krad.  
  
:It's none of your business,: he replied, although he didn't seal Krad away, knowing that he would know and was somewhat curious to hear what he would say.  
  
::You're worried about the other notice,:: Krad said pointedly, ::And you're worried about that Niwa boy, aren't you? Afraid that he's going to be hurt.::  
  
:...:  
  
::And yet, you want to catch Dark, but not hurt the Niwa at the same time,:: continued Krad, ::you know that that is impossible. Why don't you just let ME handle the situation? I can deal with them much more easily that YOU-::  
  
:I won't let you,: Satoshi answered coldly, as he continued down the deserted hallway of the museum, :you'll hurt Niwa, and I won't ever let you do that. Not to him. Not ever.:  
  
::Ah, but Satoshi-sama, he doesn't love YOU, so just let go of him and I'll-::  
  
:SHUT UP!:  
  
Pushing Krad away to the back of his mind, Satoshi stopped as he reached his destination and took a look at a small glass-like sphere that was encased in a glass box. From afar, it just looked like a glass ball, but on closer inspection, a sort of yellow-red mist seemed to be placed in it, wispy smoke-like-wisp, not complete mist, and it seemed to hold an unknown energy in it. Taking off his glasses, he wiped them.  
  
"The Sphere of Time," he muttered, "why would someone else want to take it?"  
  
---  
  
"So, Dark, are you ready?" Emiko asked as she placed the finishing touches to Dark's costume. He nodded, taking a good look at what he was wearing; it was black, as always, and Daisuke, he noticed, seemed oddly silent, not making any comment on the costume his mother had made just for the occasion.  
  
"It seems that we couldn't find anything about the notice," Daiki explained, "but the Sphere itself seems to hold a really powerful magic. It should be gone by now, but approach it with caution."  
  
"Hey, Daisuke's going nowhere in case you're wondering," Dark said coolly, "so don't get so stressed."  
  
"We aren't worried about the sphere," said Kosuke, "it's about the notice. We want you to be careful in case-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Dark held out his hand, "With! Come!"  
  
In a burst of black feathers, With changed and attached itself to Dark's back. Without another glance at the family, Dark flew out the window and out of sight, leaving only a scattering of black feathers. Dark's mark of his being.  
  
"Emiko-san," started Kosuke as soon they were gone, "is it really okay to not tell them?"  
  
She sighed, pulling out the scroll that she'd been given by Towa that afternoon. Opening it, she showed him the large number of symbols on it and then pointed at some splotches.  
  
"I would have told them," she said sadly, "but we can only translate parts of it. The rest has faded away, and we think it might be the most important part."  
  
"Really?" Kosuke leaned on his seat to look at the scroll carefully and then accepted a piece of paper Towa gave him to read what they had translated.  
  
"But this is..." he started.  
  
---  
  
"The Phantom Thief Dark is here!"  
  
"Look at the crowd," muttered Dark, "they're in for a big surprise, I'm sure."  
  
...  
  
"Oi, Daisuke, you okay?"  
  
Dark... um...  
  
"'Um' what?"  
  
Can't you... Daisuke fell silent, nevermind. Must've been my imagination after all.  
  
"Hmph, whatever," with the ease of an expert Thief, Dark slipped into the building and past a large group of security guards, who were unaware of his presence. Continuing down the darkened halls, he only stopped as he reached the small sphere, "Here we go: the Sphere of Time."  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
DARK!  
  
Without showing any hint of surprise or anything close to it, Dark turned, a smirk placed firmly on his features, "I see you're still around, High Commander."  
  
Satoshi didn't reply however, and Dark continued to speak, leaving Daisuke to yell at him in the background.  
  
STOP IT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY! I HAVE A REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!  
  
Before anymore could be said, Satoshi made his move, except it wasn't directed to Dark. Daisuke and Dark could only watch mutely as the blue- haired boy ran off into the darkness, which surrounded them like a large blanket.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" Dark asked out loud, "Oh well, makes it easier for me. Now for the stealin-" he was stopped short as he stared hard at where the sphere had been placed. HAD been. Daisuke spoke for both of them.  
  
... it's gone...  
  
###  
  
"How's it going back there?" asked Chester to Celes.  
  
They were in the circular room, Chester standing against a window and Celes had positioned herself in the center of the room, a small glass ball floating right in front of her.  
  
"She's doing fine," replied Celes coolly, "and may I be bold enough to ask why was it that you INSISTED on coming here?"  
  
"You know that she and I are-" started Chester, but was cut short by a now enraged Celes, her eyebrows twitching visibly.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE. SCARLET DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. TOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU."  
  
"Hmph, you'll see," he said, thoroughly shaken by her words, "I'll show you."  
  
"WhatEVER," she turned away from him, focusing on the glass ball, "now go away."  
  
He did as he was told, still muttering under his breath and Celes sighed.  
  
'I feel sorry for you,' she thought, 'to wait all this time only to be swamped by HIM...'  
  
She smiled slightly as she watched a shadowed figure being chased by another person.  
  
"Make us proud, Scarlet."  
  
------------------  
  
End of chap three! Yeek! Sorry, I'll heve to stop it there 'cause chap 4's still in progress. Now, now, no one try to kill me, it'll be up by next week. I promise.  
Daiki is Gramps, if you don't know.  
Hm? Why aren't the guards protecting this thing properly? Cause then Dark couldn't talk to Satoshi, I guess. And the name of it... cheap, but it works. I think.  
This is definately after volume 8. Krad's introduced in volume 4-5, so there might be more about him than you want to know. Sorry for any spoilers, but it had to be done to make more sense (to me, anyway).  
What was with the scroll? I honestly don't know. I'm actually writing things at random now. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense later.  
Reviews, please!  



	5. Chapter 4: Another One

YAY! Chappie four is up now! Hope you'll stay around to read it all!  
Oh, yeah, before I forget, I wanna thank all those who've read this, and especially to all those who have put up reviews! Much appreciated! {smile} And, last but not least, my good friend, Anna (AAAClub for you) who has (as much as she doesn't know too much about the series) was kind to keep an eye for me! YEAH!!!  
-----------------  
Daisuke: Why does this always happen to me?  
Seena58: 'cause you're the MAIN CHARACTER! THING'S HAVE TO HAPPEN!  
Daisuke: ... (sweats)  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 4: Another One  
  
-----------------  
  
"How could it not be here?!" Dark yelled, searching the area thoroughly, "it was there the whole time WE were there!"  
  
... someone must have taken it while we were occupied, Daisuke suggested, I mean, you were talking to Hiwartari-kun for quite a while, so maybe someone-  
  
"That's impossible," snorted Dark, "I would've known if someone was coming from behind."  
  
Should we follow after them?  
  
The thief shrugged, "Looks like there isn't much else we can do, so what the hell."  
  
With this, he took after Satoshi, who had been given a good amount of distance between them and, using his knowledge as a thief, took a couple of shortcuts until he caught sight of the blue-haired boy.  
  
Let's see now, he thought, Hiwartari is over there, so what he's chasing should be over...  
  
Looking ahead, he caught sight of another figure running, hair flying everywhere as they progressed forwards.  
  
I wonder who that is? he thought.  
  
Whoever it is, they're fast, muttered Daisuke, I think that's the person who sent out the other notice. Remember? 'I will be taking the Sphere of Time before you, Phantom Thief Dark.' But when... and how...  
  
Who cares, Dark said coolly to the red-head, we'll catch up to him in no time. Now, where is With...  
  
---  
  
"These artefacts, the artefacts of Time... they're connected to this other notice somehow?" Kosuke asked, looking up from the sheet of paper, "But why?"  
  
"That's what we don't know," Emiko shook her head in frustration, "but this one was created by the hands of Hikari, and, as far as these books and scrolls show, there isn't too much too see in it anymore."  
  
"The only other two artefacts related to the Hikari's," Daiki started, "is the Second Hand of Time and the Linchpin of Time. After that, well..."  
  
"Our research concludes that during the Cultural Revolution, there were a group of artefacts made by a different family," explained Towa, her face serious, "but... we don't know much else after that, except that their artworks seemed to hold the key to one thing..."  
  
"'Time'," Kosuke nodded in agreement, "there were a certain group of people who were talented in that area of magic, I believe. But still, this sphere was made by the Hikari's. Is there some sort of connection that we can make?"  
  
"At this point, no," sighed Emiko, as she got up, "we may have to resort to more desperate resources if we can't find out anymore information here."  
  
"I see..." he frowned, 'Daisuke...'  
  
---  
  
Satoshi put on an extra burst of speed, hoping to capture the person who had taken the artefact that Dark had been planning to take. Cursing himself mentally for occupying himself with a prattling Phantom Thief instead of keeping a closer eye on what he was supposed to be guarding, he managed to keep on the other thief's trail.  
  
The other person leaped up on the stairs, obviously trying to find an escape route, only to be tackled from behind by Satoshi. Pinning the person, he gasped for breath, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"You..." he started, "why are you..."  
  
He was surprised to hear a female's voice answer. It wasn't too high pitched but held a slight note of desperation all the same.  
  
"Please... don't hurt me. I was... I had to do it," there a sob in her tone, "if I didn't, they would have... they would have... oh PLEASE..."  
  
Confused, Satoshi dropped his guard and the girl made her move with a speed that seemed almost too inhuman. Dropping a small ball, it exploded, letting off thick smog. Coughing, Satoshi tried to find his way out and failing miserably. Although he couldn't see her, he could hear her voice clearly as it faded off.  
  
"You shouldn't be so soft, High Commander."  
  
As the smog finally cleared, Satoshi sat up in time as a group of guards appeared.  
  
"High Commander! The Sphere, it's--"  
  
"Gone," Satoshi finished simply. Taking out his notebook, which he carried around with him all the time, he flipped it open and started to write, only pausing once to take a look at the broken window right in front of him, :... this should be interesting.:  
  
---  
  
The girl landed on top of a roof, the moon glittering behind her. She had a rather lanky type of build and her red hair brushed over her eyes. She was wearing a rather short skirt and a tunic top, both black, and knee-high black boots. He eyes were orange with a tinge of red and she took out the glass sphere for a better look.  
  
"Is this it?" he breathed softly to no one in particular. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.  
  
"..." she opened them again, a look of disappointment stamped on her usually calm features, "no... it's the wrong one. Definitely made by the hands of the Hikari..."  
  
"If you're so disappointed," Dark's voice was right behind her, "why don't you just hand it over to me instead?"  
  
Turning around, she sized up the phantom thief, "Hm... I didn't even know you were there."  
  
"That's nice," Dark said, keeping a wary eye on her, "so, will you be doing this the hard way, or the easy way?"  
  
Tossing the sphere in the air, she caught it deftly, a small smirk on her face, "What do you plan to do with it?"  
  
"Well, that's-" Dark tried to remain calm, but couldn't think of a good excuse, Daisuke...  
  
I don't know! You're a phantom thief, so it's your specialty to steal things! Daisuke yelled in desperation. Coolly, Dark repeated what had been said and the girl's smirk widened.  
  
"I see," she turned away, "so that's your reason..."  
  
Before anymore could be said, she tossed it over to him, "I have no use for this. Go ahead."  
  
Catching it, Dark frowned, "Wait, why did you give in so easily?"  
  
"Because, I too, am a Thief, taking what I need," she said coolly, "but that, it has the power of Hikari, I have no use for it."  
  
"What's your... name?" asked Dark, as he saw her preparing to leave.  
  
"... just call me," she started softly, "Scarlet."  
  
And with that, she disappeared.  
  
---  
  
When Dark had returned home with all the details, Emiko had freaked and the rest of the family didn't seem too pleased, and Daisuke was relieved when he'd finally made it to his bedroom. Lying on his bed, he watched at the moonlight made patterns on the floor.  
  
Hey, Dark? he asked.  
  
... what is it this time?  
  
This Scarlet... what do you think she meant, about the sphere? I'm confused.  
  
Well, I'm no different from you this time, his other half admitted grudgingly, none of what she said actually makes any sense, so I gave up on thinking about it ages ago.  
  
Hm...  
  
Just lemme go to sleep.  
  
'Kay, night Dark.  
  
Silence fell in the room and, remembering, Daisuke got up out of bed. Flicking on a lamp, he got out and sat on a chair. Pulling the card out of his drawer, he stared at it for a long time.  
  
"Sc... ar... let..." he repeated slowly, "it's strange... I... that name seems familiar somehow..."  
  
Unable to stifle a yawn, he put the card away, switched the light off and went back to his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Who... is she...?" he mumbled, before the curtains of sleep covered him.  
  
---  
  
"You are Niwa Daisuke, no?" the voice was unfamiliar, something like a machine that had been programmed to speak in a monotonous tone to whoever was there. Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, and in a slightly confused way.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Daisuke took a good look at his surroundings, perplexed. It wasn't his bedroom, he knew that right away, nor was it any other room in the whole Niwa house.  
  
He seemed to be in a sort of Cathedral-like room, circular in shape and completely shrouded in darkness, with only the moonlight filtering through the dusty windows as a guide for his search. A rustling-like sound made him turn around, but relaxed when he saw it was Dark.  
  
"Dark?" he asked, who stared at him.  
  
"You here too, Daisuke?" he demanded. Daisuke frowned, trying to make sense of the situation they were in.  
  
"This HAS to be a dream, right?" he said, looking around the circular room, "There's no other explanation for this. You agree, right, Dark?"  
  
"If it is a dream," snorted Dark, "then we're dreaming the same thing. Spooky."  
  
"... but... doesn't this place remind you of Klein Cathedral?" Daisuke pointed out, bending down in an attempt to take a thorough look at the floor, "but there isn't any inscription on the floor, so it's some other place...?"  
  
"It's a dream, but not a dream," said the unfamiliar voice, and they both looked up. Although they couldn't see anything, it was obvious that the voice was coming from up there, echoing faintly and bouncing off the walls all around them.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke, desperately searching the pitch black ceiling, with no luck of actually finding the source of the voice.  
  
"This is 'her' world," continued the voice, as if no one was speaking to it, "and 'her' world is truly different from yours."  
  
"What the hell are you trying to get at?!" demanded Dark impatiently, not bothering to look up at the ceiling, "Give us a damn good reason or we won't listen!"  
  
"She's all alone... forever waiting," the voice suddenly switched itself to a softer, more human-like tone, "and only now, has it started. You two will have to find out the truth behind her motives yourself."  
  
"What..." started Daisuke, but the voice cut in.  
  
"As a member of the Niwa family, it was... IS her sworn duty to watch over your... actions. That as well as the actions of the last Hikari member," it explained.  
  
"... you mean Hiwartari-kun?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that boy," there was a pause, "she watches over you now. It's almost time."  
  
"What's almost time?!" demanded Dark. He was about to throw more insults, but was stopped short, as a small girl appeared floating in front of them. She had long crimson hair tied up in two high pigtails and her eyes, which were half-closed in concentration, were a bright shade of sea green. She was wearing an extremely long tunic so that they couldn't even see her legs and her voice held a note of warning... and sadness.  
  
"The power is weakening," she said softly, "you two may be her only hope..."  
  
Before anymore could be said, the world seemed to shatter around Daisuke and Dark, and everything faded away.  
  
---  
  
The sharp ringing sound of Daisuke's alarm clock woke him up. Mumbling slightly, he shut it off and got out of bed. Pulling his school uniform on, he looked out the window. It was a rather cloudy morning and Daisuke frowned slightly, a slight feeling of uneasiness mixed with confusion growing within him.  
  
Hey, Dark? he prodded Dark mercilessly, until he woke up.  
  
What?! I need my sleep, muttered the phantom thief mutinously.  
  
Did you have a... uh... a strange dream last night? he asked, trying to calm his nerves. Dark was silent for about three minutes before answering.  
  
I think I did, Daisuke could almost imagine his other half frowning in annoyance, but... I can't remember anything clearly. You were in it, weren't you?  
  
I think I was, he rubbed his eyes and picked up his bag, but... but...  
  
As he opened his bedroom door and went down the stairs, he finished his thought.  
  
... I can't remember any of it...  
  
###  
  
"What?! You failed?!" Chester demanded, and Scarlet shot him a frosty look.  
  
"Ah, shut up, you moron," she muttered, "you're disturbing the peace in here."  
  
"..."  
  
"Go away," turning away in, she left the room without another word or even a backward glance.  
  
"Scarlet... are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Celes asked as Scarlet entered the circular room. The other girl gave her a small reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course this is the right thing," she nodded, "and eveything'll be fine, trust me on this."  
  
"I will, but..." frowned Celes, "Chester is really getting on my nerves. When did we last see them? I can't believe how annoying he is!"  
  
"I know," sighed Scarlet, going to the center of the room, "and we both need to get out of this dump. I've talked to the others, and they like it quite well and agree with it."  
  
"What are we doing?" the other blinked, confused.  
  
"I have a plan," Scarlet winked mischievously, "and it goes something like this..."  
  
------------------  
  
More mystery! More confusion! What more can I say? Let's continue on, shall we?  
Satoshi dropping his guard? Well, I couldn't think of anything else. Oh yeah, must-put-faults-in. no-one-is-perfect!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.  



	6. Chapter 5: New Student

Now things really are getting intersting, huh? Enjoy!!  
-------------------  
Daisuke: What was that dream about?  
Krad: Why aren't I mentioned much on the story?  
Seena58: Um... (sweats)  
(gets chased away by Krad)  
Dark: Oh well, let's just go forwards, shall we?  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 5: New Student  
  
-------------------  
  
Daisuke looked up at the gray sky as he made his way to school. There was something odd about it, he noticed, the patterns the clouds were creating reminded him of something, ... but what?  
  
... can you be a little more quiet? grumbled Dark.  
  
Oops, sorry, apologized Daisuke. Silence fell between the two and he continued to make his way to the school.  
  
"Scarlet..." he muttered, "what did she mean when she said she had no use for it?"  
  
Entering the school grounds, he was soon caught by Takeshi, who was acting the same way he always did everyday-hyperactively. Patting Daisuke on the back with more force than needed, he began to speak at high speed.  
  
"Hey, guesswhat guesswhat?!" he demanded, "It was so cool whenanother personcameandthenstolethespherebeforeDarkandthentherewasthewholedealw ithDarkchasingafterthatotherpersonandthen--"  
  
"... Dark got the sphere," Daisuke cut in, knowing that that was what Dark would've said if he'd been awake, which he wasn't.  
  
"What? You serious?!" yelled Takeshi, yelling right into the other boy's ear, "how are you supposed to KNOW?!"  
  
"I just do!" Daisuke yelled back, covering both his ears and entering the school building, with Takeshi stalking close behind him, continuously badgering him for information.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU KNOW?! YOU WEREN'T THERE, WERE YOU?!"  
  
"I was there ENOUGH!" That's true, though, I was right there!  
  
Entering the classroom, Takeshi was swamped by practically all the female student, demanding what he knew about Dark and what had happened the night before. While he was occupied, Daisuke took the chance to go to his seat unnoticed. Placing his bag on the desk, he sighed in annoyance.  
  
It was such a confusing night last night, he thought, if only Dark hadn't decided to badger Hiwartari-kun like that...  
  
He stopped as he noticed that the boy he was thinking about was standing right behind him. Laughing nervously, Daisuke turned to greet him.  
  
"H-Hiwartari-kun... m-morning..." he stuttered, trying hard not to freak out too much, which was hard for him as he was obviously shaking with nerves.  
  
"... last night..." started Satoshi, but stopped when he noticed that there were too many students around, just shrugged slightly before going to his seat.  
  
"..." I wonder what happened to him when that girl took it... thought Daisuke, perplexed.  
  
"Ah, morning Niwa-kun!" called Riku, as she and her sister Risa entered the classroom.  
  
"Good morning Niwa-kun," nodded Risa, who had also been Daisuke's first crush.  
  
"Ah, morning," he smiled at the two girls, who returned it and then took their seats, except Risa, who jumped up almost instantly to go over to Saehara.  
  
"What happened yesterday?!" she demanded, "The news just wouldn't give all the details!"  
  
Riku shook her head before turning on seat so that she could face Daisuke. She was frowning in annoyance.  
  
"She's been talking about that phantom thief all morning," she explained, "and I have to be the one who listens to her all the time. I honestly can't see anything special about that pervert."  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at her comment, although felt pity for Dark since they were one. His mind wandered to his other half, and wondered how much it must hurt for the person he liked to Hate him- with a capital H. As he struggled with the thought, and trying hard not to remember the crushing thought of when Risa had only considered him as a 'friend', and had fallen for Dark at first sight, the door slid open and the teacher entered.  
  
"Okay, class, let's begin, shall we?" she said, "Please return to your seats, and, please, Harada-san, don't strangle Saehara-kun like that. Thank you."  
  
The din dimmed down and the teacher nodded at her students. Smiling behind her glasses, she opened the folder she always carried around with her, and called out the roll.  
  
That feeling I've been having lately, thought Daisuke, does this connect with the odd things happening now...?  
  
"Niwa," called the teacher and he looked up.  
  
"Here," he replied, and she nodded, before continuing.  
  
Geh... I'm all confused, and tired, he did his best not to yawn out loud, why doesn't anything we do make any sense to us anymore?  
  
"Alright, class, I would like to introduce a new student to you all," smiled the teacher as she closed the roll, "I hope you make her feel welcome."  
  
"Huh?" the whole class looked up from their desks in unison and stared at her. The teacher nodded towards the already opened door.  
  
"Come in, please."  
  
As the student stood at the front of the class, the teacher wrote her name on the whiteboard.  
  
"This is Takada Akane," she explained, "I hope you make her all feel welcome."  
  
"I am pleased make your acquaintance," Akane said, with the tone of extremely polite frostiness.  
  
She wasn't exactly tall, but she wasn't small either, with bright eyes and a rather large amount of dark hair, which was pulled back into a rather long plait. She was quite thin, with the look of a natural athlete as she stood there.  
  
The nodded at her before looking around for a spare seat, "Ah, the seat at the front can be your place for today, Takada-san."  
  
As Akane took her seat, she couldn't help but scan over all the students present; who returned her gaze somewhat eagerly, as it was quite rare for new students to pop up in the middle of the school year. There was a slight flash of a smile on her features, but it was gone almost instantly and she sat down.  
  
... Daisuke frowned slightly, I can't make up my mind anymore. It's all a mystery to me...  
  
"Now, shall we begin class?" started the teacher.  
  
---  
  
The clouds had expanded in the next hour and soon it was pouring down. Daisuke couldn't help but sit by a window at lunch and watched as the rain splattered on the window and slid down.  
  
It's rare for it to rain so hard, he thought, and even though it is autumn now, there is something really odd about it...  
  
That's nice and all, grumbled Dark sleepily, but couldn't you just not think for a while... no... that's not it... come on... that girl was pretty cute...  
  
... oh great, Daisuke told himself, Dark's now talking in his sleep, and all I can do is listen to it.  
  
His attention was jerked away as a group of girl passed him and went straight to Akane, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Hey, hey, you're Akane aren't you?" demanded one of them.  
  
"That's right," she replied, looking at them curiously, "is something the matter?"  
  
"No, not really, Takada-san," said another one, "but have you ever heard of the Phantom Thief?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Daisuke groaned slightly and blocked his ears to drown out the sound of the girls squeals as they began to explain about Dark. He had nothing against them, of course, but there was something disturbing him and noise wasn't helping him either. Giving up, he got up and crossed over to the door.  
  
"Yo, Daisuke! Where're you off ta?!" demanded Takeshi, as he jumped over a couple of desks.  
  
"Out," he replied shortly, sliding the door open.  
  
"Hey, wait a min-" started Takeshi, but Daisuke was already gone, "What is up with him?"  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, Daisuke crossed down the hallway, looking at the gray sky whenever he passed a window. Stopping as he reached the end of the corridor, he placed both his hands on the window and stared out, his breath creating a mist on the cold glass.  
  
"So many mysteries..." he whispered, "not enough answers..."  
  
A noise behind him made him turn, but he relaxed slightly when he saw it was just Satoshi, "Hiwartari-kun..."  
  
"..." he joined Daisuke by the window, "yesterday, the Sphere was taken and..."  
  
"You were chasing her, weren't you?" Daisuke said, still staring out at the rain, "Did you lose her?"  
  
"... 'her'?" Satoshi gave him a long look and Daisuke felt his spine tingling.  
  
"Um... y-yeah... Dark caught up to her and..." he stuttered, "... she said her name was Scarlet and... she um... said that the sphere wasn't any use to her so she gave it over and disappeared."  
  
"..." Satoshi took a look out at the window, "so... she wasn't aiming for that...?"  
  
"?" Daisuke blinked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"..." Satoshi began to walk away, "... just a feeling."  
  
As he disappeared up the stairs, Daisuke couldn't help but stare after even though he was now out of sight. Shaking his head, he turned back to the window and stared out at it blankly, letting his mind wander off.  
  
So many things happening... he contemplated, even in the most confusing and unanswerable jobs that Dark and I were forced in... this has never happened before... so why now...?  
  
He stopped thinking these particular thoughts as he heard the distant sound of a door opening and Akane exiting it, bowing and saying something hurriedly before taking off. Daisuke was surprised at how fast she was, probably even faster than Dark. Catching sight of him, she stopped.  
  
"Um..." she started, "hello..."  
  
"Uh... hi," he put a hand up in a lame attempt of a greeting, "you're Takada-san, right? I'm Niwa Daisuke, a classmate."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Niwa-kun," she gave him a small smile, and then turned to the window, "so... why are you out here? It's a bit cold, don't you think?"  
  
Daisuke was surprised about how calmly she could speak to a total stranger as if they had been friends for years, and the fact that she could just bring up such a question without caring about what he could think about her.  
  
"Um... he classroom was a bit too loud," he explained, "so... I thought I could get some peace and quiet out here..."  
  
"I see..." she fell silent, "do you... like the rain?"  
  
Her voice was slightly hesitant as she asked the question and Daisuke didn't know what to think.  
  
"Uh... I guess... so..." his voice faltered, "... why?"  
  
Akane turned away so that her back was towards him, "I like the rain, but I hate it at the same time," she sighed, "human feelings are so complicated..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh... nothing!" she began to walk away, "I better get going there! It was nice talking to you, Niwa-kun."  
  
"Ah... same here," Daisuke called as she vanished into another classroom. Alone for the second time that day, he started to walk down the stairs to his next class.  
  
...  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Niwa-kun. So... why are you out here? It's a bit cold, don't you think?" (note: flashback)  
  
Why did she ask such a strange question? he wondered, this is really getting odd.  
  
Emitting another sigh of resignation, he entered the classroom, oblivious of the lightning that flashed across the rain-swept sky.  
  
---  
  
"And so, when you are trying to find the 'y' intercept, the 'x' should be zero, and--" continued the Maths teacher, "then you can plot the points simply by--"  
  
Ah... we learnt this yesterday, thought Daisuke, why are we covering it again today?  
  
"-- but you have to make sure you have read the whole equation correctly, so that the line is straight, for there is no way for it to be straight if you didn't plot the points right--"  
  
Looking up from his notes, Daisuke decided to take a long look out the window. The rain hadn't let off anymore than it had at recess, and he doubted that it would be letting off anytime soon. Placing his mind back to his work, Daisuke scribbled up a few notes, and then passed it to Saehara, who had been poking him from behind. As usual, Saehara had not been paying attention to class. Resuming to his own work, it didn't take long for Daisuke to finish the set questions. They were too easy now, anyway. Once the formula had been drilled in your head, it took forever for you to forget it. As he continued with the additional work, Daisuke looked up, frowning.  
  
There was no question about it. Without another thought, he prodded at his alter ego, who had been snoring uproariously again.  
  
Hey, Dark! WAKE UP! he bellowed. The snoring was stopped abruptly and what Dark said next, which was quite a bit for someone who didn't have their own body and had been tired after a long night, was so loud that Daisuke believed that he would be deaf in the next few seconds if he didn't stop soon.  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULDA JUST POKED ME GENTLY, LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME YOU WANTED TO WAKE ME UP, WHICH ISN'T LIKE YOU, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO YELL!!!! GOD, YOU REALLY HAVE NO RESPECT TO YOUR BETTERS, YOU THAT, DON'T YOU?! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF I JUST STARTED SCREAMIN' IN YOUR HEAD TO WAKE YOU UP?!?!?!?!  
  
... you've done that before, I believe, Daisuke managed to slip in, when you were fighting Krad, and I was asleep and you decided that it was best for me to wake up in the middle of a battlefield!  
  
THAT'S NOT THE FRIGGIN' POINT! roared Dark, THE POINT HERE IS THAT YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR OTHER HALF AND I DESERVE AN APOLOGY! IT AIN'T LIKE I'VE BEEN DOING THAT TO YOU AS MUCH AS I USUALLY DO!!!  
  
Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! yelled Daisuke desperately, I won't do that again!  
  
That's better, huffed Dark, calming down so suddenly that there was a ringing in Daisuke's ears, so, what was it that you wanna talk about anyway?  
  
Can you feel it, Dark? Daisuke shot a look out the window yet again, There's a strange feeling in the air...  
  
... yeah, you're right, Dark suddenly sounded thoughtful, there really is that strange feeling. Except... I can't tell where it's coming from.  
  
... bending his head down so that it looked like he was working, Daisuke couldn't help but feel really fed up, why is this happening now...?  
  
###  
  
"What? Scarlet's gone?" Chester asked his mother, who nodded solemly.  
  
"It seems so," the old woman said, "we have no idea where she has gone."  
  
"So They know? I need to know!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chester, but they aren't saying anything to help the search," she sighed, "all we can do now is wait for her to return."  
  
"..." he sat down, "would she really just leave without another trace? She's done it before, so... I thought she'd already learnt her lesson. I didn't wait all these years just for her to disappear again!"  
  
"Chester..."  
  
###  
  
'Is everything going according to plan?' Scarlet asked her friend. They were in a sort of void, with no beginning or an end.  
  
"Yes," replied Celes, "everything is in place. Is your part of the plan working?"  
  
'It's a-okay!' laughed Scarlet, 'Let's just hope we can say the same thing for the next phase.'  
  
"When is it?" the smaller girl blinked in confusion.  
  
'Soon.'  
  
-------------------  
  
Hahahaha! New character! What happens next? Read on and see!  
Oh yeah, Dark's speaking is a bit... colourful, but he was asleep so... (sweats) whatever. please continue on!  



	7. Chapter 6: The Mystery Continues

Kinda long winded, I know. But it's the only way to really put in the picture. I mean, to just jump into the action and revelations... it just ruins it. Please, keep reading.  
-------------------  
Akane: School's boring. I wanna go home.  
Seena58: Say... are you in any way related to Akane Tendo in Ranma 1/2?  
Akane: NO! (punches Seena58 and then whams her with a giant mallet)  
Seena58: ... I rest my case.  
(everyone sweatdrops)  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The Mystery Continues  
  
-------------------  
  
By the time lunch had started, the rain had finally come to an end and most of the students filed out of the classroom to the school grounds. Daisuke got up, placing his books into his bag, swung it over his shoulder and looked around.  
  
"I wonder where Saehara and Sekimoto went..." he muttered. Since they weren't there, he shrugged and made his way out of the classroom.  
  
As he stepped out onto the school grounds, he noticed how cold it really was, and shivered slightly. Why so many people wanted to come out here for an hour, he didn't know. Pulling his coat closer around him, he walked around the grounds aimlessly.  
  
Empty place... empty place... he thought, looking around as he trudged along, I can't find an empty place...  
  
He stopped at a relatively quiet place, where there was only one student sitting on her own. It was Akane. She turned slightly as Daisuke's footsteps made a crunching noise as he tramped over the gravel pavement.  
  
"Oh, Niwa-kun," she said, blinking, "hello again."  
  
"Takada-san..." he turned away, "sorry! I'll just leave now! I didn't mean to disturb you!"  
  
He felt uneasy for some reason, he noticed, when he was around Akane, like when Satoshi was right behind him without him knowing so until it was too late. Like at that very moment. Daisuke practically jumped out of his skin when he noticed the other boy was, well, right behind him.  
  
"GAH! Hi-Hiwartari-kun!" he gasped out, "Wh-why are you..."  
  
Satoshi just stared at him and Daisuke's voice faded off weakly and he stared in silence. Akane got up, brushing grass stains off her skirt and she observed Satoshi silently.  
  
"Hello," she said shortly, "you must be a friend of Niwa-kun's, I expect."  
  
"I am Hiwartari Satoshi," his voice and speech pattern had moved from 'creepy classmate' to 'overly polite stranger', and it was rather unsettling for Daisuke, "and you must be Takada-san."  
  
Akane's eyebrows rose slightly, but she didn't say anything. Finally, she gave the two a slight smile, "Well, then, Niwa-kun, I guess I should be going," as she walked off, she regarded Satoshi for a little longer and then said, "it was nice to make your acquaintance, Hiwartari-kun."  
  
As she left, Daisuke could see, from a distance, her being swamped by a group of girls.  
  
"..." turning away from the sight, he considered the other boy thoughtfully, "Hiwartari-kun... why were you..."  
  
Maybe he was trying to DO something to you! sniggered Dark, so suddenly that Daisuke practically crashed into the other boy in surprise.  
  
WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?!?!?! he screamed.  
  
... there was silence again, and Daisuke frowned.  
  
You jerk...  
  
"Niwa-kun," Daisuke wrenched his attention back to his classmate, "from yesterday... did you feel it?"  
  
"Huh?" the smaller boy blinked, "What do you mea--"  
  
"Before the sphere was taken, before Dark was even there," cut in Satoshi, "there was another presence there already."  
  
"!!" That's right... I did have that feeling... "Hiwartari-kun... you felt it as well?"  
  
"If I didn't feel it," Satoshi gave him a long look, "then I wouldn't be asking you, would I?"  
  
"Oh... yeah..." he laughed nervously, before getting serious, "but, could you identify what that feeling was? Because... I couldn't really explain it to Dark, so..."  
  
"I have no real indication of it being real," started the other boy, "but I'm assuming that it was another form of magic, that we have never encountered before."  
  
"Ah... right..." Now that you mention it... Daisuke frowned, that scroll I have seemed to be emitting the same weird waves I was feeling that night...  
  
"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked, after a long moment of silence, and Daisuke looked up, surprised.  
  
"Oh! Uh-I-um-you see..." he took a deep breath, "I only just noticed that those weird waves that I felt there... a scroll that I have... it has the same power to it..."  
  
"Really...?" there was a strange glint in his eyes and Daisuke couldn't help but feel nervous.  
  
"Yeah..." he mumbled, "so... um..."  
  
Satoshi looked like he was going to do something, but was stopped as Riku's voice floated overhead.  
  
"Niwa-kun!"  
  
Without another word, Satoshi left in the other direction as Riku came by, smiling, and, to Daisuke's surprise, holding With in her arms.  
  
"Ah, Niwa-kun, I found you!" she laughed.  
  
"Riku-san..." Daisuke smiled slightly, "why are you... um, here?"  
  
"I found your pet," she held up With, who shook its tail in obvious enjoyment, "so I decided to return him to you!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Riku-san!" his smile widened as he accepted the white bunny-like creature, and Riku's face turned slightly pink with embarrassment, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no! Nothing at all!" she laughed, turning away, "See you at class, then!"  
  
"Yeah, later," he watched as she walked off to join her sister, who had obviously been watching them the whole time. Risa seemed to be smiling evilly and saying something to Riku, who was apparently denying whatever the younger twin was saying. After a while, the two seemed to make up and walked off towards the main building together. Daisuke eyes With, who was now sitting on his shoulder, and frowned slightly at the youma.  
  
"With..." he started, "why were you there?"  
  
"Kyu... kyu kyu kyu!" out of nowhere, With pulled out a sheet and, wagging its tail, held it out for him to take.  
  
"Huh?" accepting the sheet, Daisuke held it up, and read what was on it, and stopped, "But... this is..."  
  
"Kyuu!" agreed With.  
  
"There are... hmm..." the boy frowned as the school bell rang sharply, "ah... better get to class."  
  
Folding the sheet and placing it in his pocket, Daisuke made his way to the school building, unaware that two people were watching him from afar. One, as usual, was Satoshi.  
  
The other, was Akane.  
  
---  
  
As the school day commenced, Daisuke waved goodbye to his friends before starting his own way home. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, he took out the sheet of paper and began to read through it thoroughly:  
  
As Ancient times recall, there have never been a set number of rules to life. Why do we, humans, have to be here in the first place? Why were we created into this world as the selfish, self-centered people we are now? Is there a real answer to this? This scroll has been written as part of my lesson, yet, I cannot concentrate, so I shall speak my thoughts instead.  
  
I am a priestess, under the teaching of my master. I've only just recently started my learning, and already, I have too many questions that have been left unanswered, for my master forbids me to ask any more questions that are 'irrelevant' to the ways of a priestess in training. And still, I cannot just forget such questions, for they have burned deep within my memory, and I know, no matter how long it takes, I shall never forget them, not until I get an answer.  
  
One of my biggest questions, one which makes my master furious, is the reason behind the Hikari and Niwa conflict. I read about them in one of the scrolls in the study room, and yet, he has refused to answer any questions concerning either family. Their rivalry, their passion of the use of magic, what was the reason that it all started, pulling in the males in their wake? I do not know, and I don't think I will ever know. But I know one thing: they are somehow related to the Time Keepers and the Artifacts of Time.  
  
The Artifacts of Time... they hold an even more mysterious and dangerous power which neither the Niwas nor the Hikaris will ever possess, and, if it had been a destructive force, I might have been more worried.  
  
And yet, the mystery continues, as these Artifacts... they are connected, once again, to the two families, and my master will not speak of them...  
  
"... I ends here?" Daisuke stopped in disappointment, as the writing finished and he hung his head, "I can't believe it. And I was really getting into it, too."  
  
"Kyuu?" With asked.  
  
The Niwa and Hikari conflict... thought Daisuke, as he shoved the paper back into his pocket and continued on his way home, even I don't know the reason to it...  
  
---  
  
"I'm home," Daisuke called as he opened the front door and entered the hallway. After a few seconds, he knew that it was now free of traps and started to make his way down the hall. Entering the living room, he found Towa sleeping on the couch, in bird form. Blinking in confusion, Daisuke prodded her gently until she woke up. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Huh... what's up...?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Towa-chan? Are you okay?" he asked, and she gave him a long, tired stare.  
  
"Oh... Daisuke, welcome home," she yawned again, "sorry... just been up so late at night... translating the scroll..."  
  
"You mean..." Daisuke shook his head, "well, you can go back to sleep then."  
  
"Mmm..." closing her eyes, Towa was asleep instantly. Looking up, he noticed that the house seemed strangely, and eerily, quiet. Pulling off his shoes, he tramped upstairs and entered his room.  
  
Maybe they're out? he thought, though why all of them are out seems a bit odd for them...  
  
It didn't take him too long to change out of school uniform and into a plain shirt and pants. He sat back on his chair, staring at the piece of paper and the small card that he had been holding, since the time he found out that he had it in his shirt pocket, somehow.  
  
So many strange things... he repeated, putting them away and pulling out his exercise books, oh well, whatever, might as well do my homework now.  
  
---  
  
"We're home!"  
  
Emiko really didn't need to call out that they were home, as Daisuke could identify the door opening and their footsteps as they passed down the trap-free hallway. Opening the door to his room and coming out of it, he was there just in time to greet his parents and grandfather.  
  
"Daisuke! Have you been waiting for this long?" Daiki looked quite surprised when he saw his grandson and Daisuke couldn't help but frown slightly.  
  
"I've been home for the past three hours," he said skeptically, and Kosuke smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, Daisuke, for not giving you a proper explanation before we went, but Emiko-san insisted," he said, "let me explain."  
  
"I'll just go and get dinner ready," called Emiko as she left the room before anyone could protest.  
  
"Now," started Kosuke, sitting down and indicating that Daisuke should do the same, "you received the paper with the translation of the scroll, correct?"  
  
Daisuke nodded slowly.  
  
"And I am sure you noticed that it has been uncompleted as well?"  
  
Again, Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Well, we went to every open museum and library, hoping to find the rest of the script," Kosuke sighed and shook his head, "but we have had no luck. Somehow, I doubt that there is another copy in the whole world."  
  
"Dad..." started Daisuke, "who... wrote the scroll... and when was it written?"  
  
"That is what we are trying to work out," his father explained, "the scroll itself seems pretty old, but the exact date, we do not know."  
  
"I see," Daisuke got up, "well, I'm going to my room."  
  
"Hey, wait Daisuke!" Daiki started, but he was already gone, "Where do you think he's up to, Kosuke-kun?"  
  
"... I don't know."  
  
---  
  
Oi, Daisuke, what're you up to? asked Dark, sitting on the bed as Daisuke fished out the scroll again, And what do you plan to do with that? You can't read it, you know.  
  
"I know," replied Daisuke, "but I think this may be the key to our questions."  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
"I'm not," Daisuke shook his head, pulling the scroll open, "but I've got that feeling."  
  
...  
  
As he passed through the unidentifiable writing, Daisuke stopped at the very end and pointed at a single word, which was written in english.  
  
"This must be by whom it was from," he declared.  
  
So who was it? Dark asked impatiently, I ain't here to play games with you, Daisuke.  
  
"It's by a person," Daisuke bent down to the writing, reading it carefully, "by a person... in the 5th century--"  
  
WELL?!  
  
"--named Celes."  
  
###  
  
"So, did it work, Scarlet?" Celes asked, not turning as the other girl entered the void they were occupying. Scarlet shrugged and sat down.  
  
"It's a lot harder than I thought," she sighed, "but I think I can manage it well enough. How was your side of the plan?"  
  
"Could've been worse," said the smaller girl cheerfully, "but I think Chester is pulling a spaz out now."  
  
Scarlet sniffed, "Whatever. As long as he doesn't find us, I don't care what he does."  
  
"... is it nice there?"  
  
"Hm?" Scarlet blinked thoughtfully, "Yeah... it is. So much more... beautiful..."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Just fine!" she got up sharply, "I'm going to bed now!"  
  
Once she was gone, Celes frowned, "Oh, Scarlet..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Don't know how long'll it'll take for the next chap! But hope you'll be back soon! Thanks again!  
Quite a bit of Daisuke-Satoshi interaction, I know, but who's he gonna talk to then? Dark? I don't think so. Dark need his sleep. Dark: That's right!  
YEAH! Got that scroll back in! And what's up with Scarlet? What was her plan? Will be revealed later. (evil smile) Argh... editing it WAY too tiring for me. My eyes hurt...  
Oh yeah, if anyone'ld like to beta read (or whatever) before hand, let me know. Have a FF-DNAngel crossover currently being developed, so if you're interested... yeah.  
NEXT UP- Look for my new parody thingy of DNAngel: The Wonderful World of Ramblings! It'll be there! Hope you'll be there too!  



	8. Chapter 7: Time to Think

Here's chapter 7! Thanks for waiting!  
  
-------------------  
Seena58: YAY! Finally got Krad back in!  
Krad: ... can I kill her now?  
Satoshi: ... not until the story finishes. Then you can.  
Seena58: ... you don't want to be in the story?  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Time to Think  
  
-------------------  
  
"Dai-chan, is something the matter?" Emiko asked over the dinner table. Daisuke looked up slightly and forced a small smile at his mother.  
  
"Oh, uh, no. Nothing's the matter," he replied quickly, "I'm just a bit bothered about what happened last night."  
  
"I see," she nodded in understanding, "well, I'm sure we'll find the answer soon."  
  
"Heh..." Daisuke prodded his food glumly, unable to force himself to eat it. Although he knew he was hungry, he didn't FEEL it, and a leaden lump had formed itself inside of him, so, even if he had forced himself to eat, his stomach probably would have rejected it.  
  
Emiko exchanged looks with her husband and father, communicating to each other silently, as the dining room was eerily silent, and it hung over them like a large blanket of doom. Nodding, she turned back to Daisuke, smiling.  
  
"If you don't feel like eating," she started, "you can go upstairs and try to go to sleep. If you don't feel well, then just call, okay, Daisuke?"  
  
"Okay..." getting up, he left with With, who seemed disappointed on not finishing its own dinner. As Daisuke went up the stairs and closed the door to his bedroom, he noticed something strange.  
  
"She called me Daisuke..." he started softly, "Not Dai-chan..."  
  
It wasn't that it sounded weird to Daisuke, but when Emiko called him 'Daisuke'... it meant that something was wrong.  
  
---  
  
Back in the dining room, the three adults and Towa were discussing the current situation that Daisuke was trapped in.  
  
"But... this has never happened before, has it, father?" Emiko asked Daiki, who nodded grimly.  
  
"As far as I know about Dark's history, this has never happened before. Ever," he said gruffly, "and for Daisuke to get involved in this, what does this actually mean?"  
  
"We all remember the effects of the Second Hand of Time, no?" put in Towa, "Time was running out for the art piece, so it took the power of Daisuke's picture to last a little longer."  
  
"But Daisuke hasn't painted any pictures recently," Emiko pointed out, a hint of worry in her voice, "and what will happen if he gets dragged into something...?"  
  
"Let us not be hasty," Kosuke said, having not spoken since the beginning of the actual conversation, "we have to face the facts first. There are quite a few options that we can choose, but we do not know the result of it."  
  
"But then, what do we do?" Emiko asked.  
  
"Collect all the solid information that we can get," he started, "and then talk to Daisuke about it. We cannot just let him wander around in the dark, or he will get dragged into something that he will not be able to get out of."  
  
"Good idea, Kosuke-kun!" agreed Daiki, "We'll start our research tomorrow!"  
  
With the conversation coming to an end, the group dispersed, leaving it to Emiko and Towa with the remnants of dinner. As they cleaned up, Emiko still couldn't help but feel worried.  
  
'Why now...?' she wondered, 'And why is it always Daisuke?'  
  
---  
  
Still feeling restless, Daisuke? Dark asked, his reflection in a mirror propped up at the head of Daisuke's bed. Even when he was asking the question, he had a firm smirk on his face, and Daisuke had the sudden urge to hit it.  
  
"Of course I'm restless," he replied, holding back a snap at his alter- ego, "how can you still be smiling after what's happened lately? Aren't you the LEAST bit worried?"  
  
Nah, replied Dark, didn't I tell you? It's more exhilarating when the mystery lingers around ya.  
  
"Yeah, it was yesterday afternoon," Daisuke said tonelessly, "when I was opening the front door, and then the trapdoor activated, and then there were the flying razors, and then..."  
  
You're quite talkative today, grumbled Dark, what, did something give you more sugar or something?  
  
"..." Daisuke pulled the covers over his head and turned away, "I'm going to bed now."  
  
... the Phantom Thief frowned, Daisuke...  
  
Why am I so agitated? the boy asked himself, I know I get mad at Dark, but... this is just horrible... I can't even think straight...  
  
"Well, then, Niwa-kun, I guess I should be going."  
  
... is it because of Takada-san? he closed his eyes, brow furrowed in annoyance, there is definitely something odd about her... but... I don't know what it is...  
  
As sleep closed in on him, Dark could hear the other boy muttering to himself.  
  
"Why... is it always... me...?"  
  
Dai... he started but decided against it. Settling back, he closed his eyes, He needs his sleep.  
  
Looking out the window, Dark could see the moon faintly, shimmering past the blanket of gray. The stars shone through it, but not as strongly, and the Thief gave a small sigh, turning back to the boy whose body he had to share.  
  
I don't know... he muttered softly to no one in particular, but... I have a feeling that we're running out of time...  
  
Sleep descended on them both, and if they had any strange dreams during this time, than they were forgotten almost instantly.  
  
---  
  
Satoshi stood at the balcony of his apartment home, where he was, as always, alone, to stare at the massive blanket of gray. Krad, his other side, was muttering to him under his breath, something about taking care of everything, but Satoshi was too locked into his own thoughts to pay any attention to him. Leaning over the balcony, he stared out blankly at the not-so-busy street below him.  
  
:So... a girl was behind it...: he thought, :not very good, groveling and pleading, but she won't catch me off guard twice... hm... I wonder why she would aim for that in the first place...:  
  
::Satoshi-sama,:: said the cold voice of Krad, managing to break through to Satoshi's mind to actually speak to him, ::If you do not think that you can deal with it yourself, maybe I should do it in your place.::  
  
The blue-haired boy ignored the voice, concentrating on the conversation he and Daisuke had had that day, :That power... it was definitely... magic... but a type that I have never encountered before. So then, hm... could that force be a form of ancient magic that has been forgotten for many years?:  
  
::It is.::  
  
:What?: Krad's answer surprised Satoshi so much, that he forgot to tell Krad to leave him alone, :What do you mean by that?:  
  
::Oh, so you will listen to me now Satoshi-sama?::  
  
Curious, although he didn't show it, Satoshi nodded silently. Krad appeared next to the boy to join him on the balcony. Most of the time, the ice demon might have tried to take advantage of his other side, but in their current situation, Krad was actually serious. This also surprised Satoshi quite a bit, since the only times his other side had been really serious was when he had been close to killing Dark and Daisuke. 'Getting rid of their existence,' he had always said, and Satoshi hated him even more for that. As much as he wanted to capture Dark, he had never wanted to hurt Daisuke, and when Krad was in control...  
  
Jerking his attention away from the past and Daisuke, Satoshi listened as Krad spoke. It wasn't his normal voice either; it was... more worried, low, anxious.  
  
::Back before the conflict between myself and Dark,:: there was a slight flash of anger in Krad's eyes, but they were gone almost instantly, ::you might have guessed that there was... peace,:: he seemed to have a hard time saying the word, but he plowed on, ::and there were many talented people with the ability to manipulate and use magic. Most were based on attack, healing, and defense, I am sure you know,:: he considered Satoshi thoughtfully, ::but... only once in that time, I heard that there was an ancient magic, a special magic, that had been sealed away so that no one but the right family member could actually use...::  
  
:And what was that?: there was no change on Satoshi's face.  
  
::The magic... of Time.::  
  
---  
  
"Dai-chan-! We're going out!" called Emiko, as the door slammed the next morning. Blinking owlishly, Daisuke sat up in a tangle of blanket sheets, and stared out the window, his view obscured until his eyes focused properly. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he got out of bed, and changed out of his pajamas and into the usual plain shirt and pants.  
  
"Ahh..." he yawned, "at least it's the weekends..."  
  
But what did Emiko mean by 'we'? Dark asked from the mirror and Daisuke looked down in surprise.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
You were still half-asleep then, the Thief shook his head, Emiko said, he imitated her voice, "Dai-chan-! We're going out!" Now, what do you think she actually meant by that?  
  
"Well, first off," started Daisuke, as he started towards the door, "you didn't have to imitate my mother like that, and secondly, 'we' would probably mean the whole family," he stopped, "but... why would they go out...?"  
  
You asking me?  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Knowing better than to pick an argument with his alter ego (the last time he had done that, he had a headache for a week), Daisuke dropped the subject and went into the kitchen. As expected, it was empty, and, sighing slightly, he started to prepare his own breakfast. It wasn't that he was a bad cook or anything, but the current situation he had found himself trapped in was bugging him to insanity. It was, in fact, worse than actually arguing a losing fight with Dark in his mind or when Dark had taken control of him during St Whites Day. Shaking his head, he pushed it all away. It was the past, he reminded himself forcefully, and he and Dark had a sort of peace between them; that was all that mattered.  
  
At least I don't have to eat, Dark pointed out, obviously trying to create conversation.  
  
Yeah, well, if I don't eat, and I faint from starvation, then you can't do anything about it, Daisuke retorted, and you should be glad I didn't catch another cold.  
  
Yes, -master-, he replied in a falsely high voice, I wouldn't -dream- of taking over your body when you've fainted.  
  
Please, sighed Daisuke, knowing that the conversation wasn't getting them anywhere, let's not do anything rash.  
  
Okay, okay, Dark agreed, let's go out for a walk once you're done.  
  
Good idea, the red-head sat on a chair, it's better than just sitting at home for a whole day.  
  
How about we call Riku? suggested Dark innocently, and Daisuke choked on his breakfast.  
  
But... but... he spluttered, I couldn't just...  
  
FINE. SORRY, Dark had sarcasm mixed with his usual tone of voice, I didn't think you would still be touchy about THAT.  
  
He then fell silent, leaving Daisuke to his own thoughts and his breakfast. The silence was unbearable, so he finished his breakfast off, brushed his teeth, and ran out the front door, with With flying close behind.  
  
The cool air whipped his face as he passed down a road, and he couldn't help but look up at the trees, as the leaves were now turning into a golden- brown colour and were falling onto the pavement. Passing a group of small children who were playing with a pile of fallen leaves, Daisuke couldn't help but talk to Dark.  
  
Do you think... he started.  
  
...  
  
... that this Scarlet person is really a thief of any sort?  
  
Hate to admit it, grumbled Dark, but she has the agility and stealth of a good thief. Other than that, she seems a bit... careless, in my opinion.  
  
How would you know that? Daisuke swerved as another group of small kids ran, screaming, past him, We only saw her for a few minutes on the rooftop.  
  
Guess you weren't paying enough attention then, Dai-chan, Dark said teasingly, if you'd been watching her jump off, you might've caught sight of her stacking it rather painfully. Not the most graceful of people, I can say that much. And I always thought women were supposed to be graceful, thief or not.  
  
Mum also said that, remembered the smaller boy as he went down a few more blocks, to me, about you... ah, well.  
  
He stopped as he reached a large gate, where, behind it, was a huge mansion. Looking at the old building, which looked like it was at the point of collapsing, he couldn't help but notice that there was something... familiar about it.  
  
I've seen this building before... he thought, struggling with the faint memory, but when...?  
  
"Niwa-kun?"  
  
"WAH!" jumping in surprise, he spun around to face the person who had called his name, "R-Riku-san? Harada-san? W-why are you..."  
  
Risa smiled at the nervous boy as he tried to speak, "Riku and I are on our way to the shops."  
  
"O-oh really?" he stammered.  
  
So much for the confident male approach, Dark said.  
  
Shut up! snapped Daisuke, trying to collect himself. Riku smiled nervously, with the same air of embarrassment around her. Risa's eyes shot from one nervous person to the other, a small smile forming on her lips. Playfully, she pushed Riku closer to Daisuke.  
  
"Why don't I go ahead and you talk to Niwa-kun for a bit?" she suggested.  
  
"WHA-?!" both Daisuke and Riku stared at her in disbelief, and her smile widened. Giving Riku another faint push, she began to run off in the other direction.  
  
"You'll know where to find me!" she laughed, before vanishing from sight. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Dark, as they stared after Risa. After a few minutes, Daisuke shook his head and gave Riku a nervous smile.  
  
"So... um... Riku-san..." he started.  
  
You're stammering, Dark pointed out, why can't you just talk normally for once?  
  
Shut up! snapped Daisuke, turning pink, "Do you... uh... want to walk?"  
  
... lame.  
  
"I know," Riku gave him a slight smile, having recovered herself, "let's go to the park. Is that okay...?"  
  
She turned away from him, trying hard to hide her embarrassment and Daisuke blinked.  
  
"Riku-san..." he said, "um..."  
  
"I know! It was a stupid idea!" Riku looked about ready to bolt, but Daisuke merely placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him properly.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked. Riku blushed, but returned the smile he was giving her, and Daisuke could almost see the transformation meter hitting an all time high as they started off.  
  
Calm down! he commanded himself, I can't go transforming now! Not in front of Riku-san!  
  
Yeah, yeah, whatever, Dark said lazily, your heart's pounding too loud. I wonder if it can explode...?  
  
DON'T SAY THAT!!  
  
---  
  
Satoshi was out and about as usual, passing down roads aimlessly and trying to ignore the stares of strangers, mainly female. As much as he hated the attention, even if he didn't show it, what he couldn't bear to stand was staying in a deserted apartment with only the company of his homicidal other half there to utter words and phrases about killing a certain person.  
  
The leaves under his feet crunched loudly as he walked over them, and the sounds of cars zooming up and down the roads were about as fun as being in that place. But the positive side, he reminded himself, was that he didn't have to listen to Krad, as the noise kept him distracted effectively.  
  
"Wow, isn't he hot?"  
  
"I'll say. How old do you think he is?"  
  
"Who cares!"  
  
Shaking his head slightly in frustration, Satoshi found himself entering the park and it didn't take him to long to notice the distinctive figure of Daisuke. The older Harada twin was accompanying him, he noted, and then decided on his next move. Before he got very far, though, there was a slight tingling feeling that passed down his whole spine and he turned around, as if hoping to catch sight of someone. The path behind him was empty. Frowning, he continued.  
  
A girl swung on the branches of a tree close by, watching as Satoshi walked off. Landing on the paved footpath, her eyes showed little emotion as she crossed her arms.  
  
'Already...' she thought, 'Hiwartari-kun, hm? Makes me think a bit...'  
  
"Hey, you there?" came a fuzzy voice close to her ear.  
  
"As always," she replied, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It's tomorrow, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll work it out, then."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Keep an eye out."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that," a small, thin smile played on the girl's lips as she began to walk, "I've always got my eyes open."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"I say," she sniffed, "or I'm not Takada Akane."  
  
###  
  
"I can't believe that Scarlet wanted to leave without alerting me!" raged Celes in a less than dignified way, "what happens if something happens?!"  
  
"You think you know where they are?" demanded the annoying voice of Chester, which was coming from a glass sphere, "WHERE?!"  
  
"I've contacted the others," replied his mothers voice, "they'll find a way to break any barriers that we may encounter..."  
  
"Damn," Celes frowned, "if they find us now... Scarlet, your plan won't work. And time is starting to run out..."  
  
She buried her face in her arms in dejection.  
  
"We have to hurry."  
  
------------------  
  
Okay, things are really starting now. Not to mention Riku has something to say! What is it? Continue to chapter 8!  



	9. Chapter 8: If it Wasn't Bad Already

Hmm... chapter 7 was the longest one, and I'm well aware it's more mystery than anything else. Oh well.  
Now, about Akane. She's a new student and a new character, so I'm doing my best so she doesn't turn into a Mary Sue (don't make me start. I haven't read many to THOSE types, but that ain't happening.) and, well, I intentionally leave out description on her. It'll be shown later, 'kay?  
  
-------------------  
Riku: Do I really have to do this?  
Daisuke: Does she?  
Seena58: YES.  
Daisuke/Riku: ...  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 8: If it Wasn't Bad Already...  
  
-------------------  
  
"This looks like a nice place," relieved, Daisuke sat down on the park bench and Riku sat next to him, fiddling with her hands in an obvious nervous manner. Another awkward silence followed after them, and Daisuke took a look at the sky, trying to get his mouth to speak, but when he did open his mouth, no words came.  
  
COME ON! bellowed Dark to the flustered boy, SAY SOMETHING! THIS IS A GREAT CHANCE FOR US TO DO IT!!  
  
'Do'... Daisuke felt his face burn, I'M NOT GOING TO 'DO' ANYTHING TO RIKU-SAN! DARK, DON'T SAY THAT!!!!!  
  
And why not? asked Dark, suspicion in his voice, you know you wanna, so why not now?  
  
Because, because... stammered Daisuke, trying to find a good reason, it wouldn't be right! Besides, we're supposed to be talking! That's all!  
  
So you say, chuckled his other half, if you took Risa's words literally, than maybe that's all you should be doing, huh, Dai-chan? I don't think your mother would be too happy if you pass this one chance, you know.  
  
Mum doesn't HAVE to know that we're here! retorted the red-head, And what did you mean about Harada-san's words?  
  
You are thick, aren't you? Dark was getting impatient, She wants you and Riku to go on A DATE. Must I put that in words for you, Daisuke?  
  
A... A WHAT?! Daisuke fell off the bench, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE, I MEAN--  
  
"Niwa-kun!" Riku called, "Why did you... are you okay, Niwa-kun!?"  
  
Heaving himself back up on the couch, Daisuke managed a weak laugh and smile at her, "I... I'm just fine, Riku-san. I mean, um... I didn't mean to, uh..."  
  
"..." Riku, noticing that she had been staring at Daisuke, turned away quickly, "I'm... it's okay. As long as you're okay now, Niwa-kun. I mean..."  
  
You guys are really clueless, you know, muttered Dark, ;maybe I could just take over and clear it up a bit. What do you say, Daisuke? Do you mind?  
  
He flinched slightly at Daisuke's reply, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT, DARK! IF YOU DO, THEN I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  
  
... touchy today, are we? he muttered, times like these, I wish I'd left you in the Second Hand of Time. Then again... ah, never mind me. Do what you want, Daisuke, I won't get in your way this one time, so just go for it.  
  
Stop saying that! Daisuke felt his face grow hotter, if it were possible, as it was already quite hot.  
  
"Niwa-kun..."  
  
"R-Riku-san?" he turned to her, "Is something the matter?"  
  
She was staring at the ground below her, voice even, "Niwa-kun... I... need to tell you something..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
---  
  
If there was one thing Satoshi was good at, it was stalking people, since he did it all the time with Daisuke, and freaked out the smaller boy more than once. Keeping a good distance from the two on the bench, the blue- haired boy leaned against the trunk of a tree, not really paying too much attention to the conversation the two were actually having. His mind was more focused on last night's conversation that he had with Krad.  
  
:Magic of Time?: he had asked, frowning. Krad nodded slightly, face unreadable as he stood there.  
  
::Yes... a magic so powerful, so dangerous, that it was natural that it would be sealed away. Not much is really known on the effects of the magic the people are given, but it doesn't look like anyone has actually used the magic for a long time...::  
  
:Saying that,: Satoshi turned his attention to the sky, :before the whole fight between the two of you. Did you have any connection with the family that knew this?:  
  
::Of course, I got all the inside information,:: his other side just stared out blankly, ::but none of it made any sense, no matter how many times I went over them. They seemed to talk in riddles all the time, whenever I saw them. A good friend to the two families as well, as I recall.::  
  
:... and you know anything about the magic? Anything certain?:  
  
::Only that; it controlled the very core of time, in this world, and every other world. If the flame was to fade, then all time would stop and the worlds would be plunged in darkness forever.::  
  
:'Flame'? What's this 'flame'?:  
  
::I asked them once,:: Krad shook his head slightly, ::but she wouldn't say anymore than that.::  
  
:Oh? Who is 'she'?:  
  
::A young girl, training priestess, if I remember correctly, named Celes.::  
  
At that point, Krad dragged off and returned to his normal self, which Satoshi hated, and he had been pushed away into the darkest corner of his mind until Satoshi did otherwise. Leaning, eyes closed, he listened to the shrieks of small children playing, and the odd stammer Daisuke made once in a while. It wasn't the best form of entertainment, but Satoshi couldn't really care less. Just being outside, away from the dreariness of the apartment was enough for him at this point.  
  
Unknowingly behind him, a small red wisp appeared, and faded in an instant.  
  
---  
  
"Niwa-kun... you see..." Riku started, head bent low so Daisuke could only see the mass of short, light brown hair, which now covered her face.  
  
"Riku-san?" he frowned in concern, "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, you see..." she started, somewhat reluctantly, "um... this morning, I got a letter..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was directed to me, from... my uncle overseas," she swallowed, "and, well... they just... I mean..."  
  
She's taking her time, ain't she? grumbled Dark, the suspense is really starting to kill me.  
  
We can't rush her, Daisuke said, because, this doesn't sound right. What's going on...?  
  
"... they... my uncle and his family, want me... to, well..." Riku shook her head a bit, "they want me, and Risa to..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... they want us to come over, the whole family, to their place," she remained in her seat, "for a year."  
  
"!!" Daisuke was speechless, and his mind was so quiet that it was almost like Dark had just disappeared off the face of the earth without another trace.  
  
"You see," there a small sob in Riku's voice, "they... lost a son recently, and they're awfully upset. We're going over for the funeral, but then... they really want us there for company, and my parents agreed, so..."  
  
Daisuke had a hard time swallowing; it was like his throat had closed up on him. Recovering his voice, he spoke, but he still seemed to be croaking in disbelief, and Dark was still keeping silent, too shocked by the sudden turn of events to tell the other off for sounding like a complete moron.  
  
"You're... going for a year?" he repeated weakly, "but..."  
  
"I know..." whispered Riku, "I mean, I don't mind a short trip, but for a whole year... not to be able to see you..."  
  
"Riku-san..." Daisuke bent down and brushed her hair out of the way for a better look at her face. Obviously, there were tears in her eyes and he tried to be a bit more encouraging, "I know a year sounds long, but... it'll be over sooner than you think."  
  
She sniffed and sat up, "I... I guess you're right," she forced a small laugh, "and then I can tell you everything that happened there, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he gave her a warm smile, "So... when are you leaving?"  
  
"... we haven't decided yet," she sighed a bit, getting up, "but I promise I'll tell you as soon as we know."  
  
"Okay," he stood up with her, "take care."  
  
"I will!" she waved as she ran off, "Thanks for talking to me, Niwa-kun!"  
  
He stood there in silence as soon as she was out of sight. His heart felt heavy, or maybe it exploded, like Dark had suggested, but it wasn't a good feeling and he slumped on the bench in dejection.  
  
Dark? he asked.  
  
Major bummer, huh? for the first time in a while, Dark actually sounded sympathetic, Wonder why it decided to happen now?  
  
I wonder how Harada-san took it...  
  
When I see her, we'll know. Let's not stay here, Daisuke, I think someone's watching us.  
  
Okay... standing up again and stuffing his hands into his pockets, Daisuke walked off aimlessly.  
  
---  
  
If someone had taken a glance at Daisuke as he walked down the street, then their first impression was that he had just had all his hopes crushed in one blow, which was true to a certain extent.  
  
Daisuke shook his head, trying hard to remind himself that a year wasn't that bad, and he could probably contact her one way or another, but it help with his mood too much and he slipped back into the depths of depression.  
  
A voice in front of him made him stop and look up.  
  
"Niwa-kun, is something the matter?"  
  
"Takada-san..." jerking out of his reverie, Daisuke managed a smile, which almost looked real, "I didn't think I'd see you here. And no, nothing's wrong, really."  
  
Akane raised an eyebrow. Turning away from the building she had been staring up at, and gave Daisuke a long look, making him slightly nervous, "Niwa-kun, you shouldn't lie to yourself like that. Something is troubling you, so if you're too scared to tell me..."  
  
"Um, no..." he managed to spit out, "it's just that a friend of mine is going overseas for a while. She just told me..."  
  
Wait, who's this? asked Dark, as he hadn't been given a proper introduction to her, and Daisuke mentally kicked himself for forgetting. She was a new student, and most of the time he wouldn't bother woo much about them, but Akane had talked to him a bit and there was something about her; something... mysterious, like there was a purpose to her being there.  
  
Takada Akane-san, he said quickly, new student.  
  
Does this mean--  
  
No, what I mean is there's something strange about her... I can't put my finger on it, you see...  
  
I see well enough, grumbled Dark, not in the mood to tease Daisuke, but there's nothing to confirm yet.  
  
I know.  
  
"Harada Riku, correct?" asked Akane, and Daisuke gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I've talked to them," she smiled slightly, "Riku-chan's the older twin and Risa-chan's the younger one."  
  
"Yeah, but..." he stuttered, "how'd you know I was..."  
  
"Saehara-kun told me," her smile widened, "and Riku-chan isn't denying it, but then," she became thoughtful, oblivious to the now red Daisuke, "when you mean that she's going overseas for a while, how long do you mean?"  
  
Daisuke was surprised how her speech patterns to change in the same conversation; it was like she was talking to a really old friend. True, she was still quite formal, but her stiff tone of voice had vanished. Recovering slightly, he answered in a slight mumble.  
  
"She said a year."  
  
"... I see," Akane's gaze returned to the building she'd been staring at; how long, he didn't know, "this museum... it was recently robbed, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," slightly glad of the changed topic, Daisuke went over to join her.  
  
"By the Phantom Thief Dark, huh?"  
  
Her speaking had definitely changed, and Daisuke became slightly wary, wondering what he should do if she tried to... to... he really had to wrench his mind out of that zone.  
  
"No, don't worry about it," Akane turned away, as if she could read his mind, "I'm really not into guys that much, you know."  
  
"Um..." he was definitely tottering over the edge now, "really?"  
  
"No offense or anything," she said coolly, "but I knew this particular guy who was... a jerk, really. I don't hold anything against other guys, but I don't think I'm ready for it. It's okay if we become friends though, right?"  
  
"Sure," blinked Daisuke, "so then... what's your opinion on Dark?"  
  
"Him?" Akane fell silent, thinking, "well... most of the girls seem really love-struck for him, but still... he's a thief, right? Stealing isn't a good way to get a reputation, but since he's been around for decades," she gave a half-shrug, "I don't know too much about him, really, except what I'm told. A cool one in any situation, and fast, but other than that..."  
  
"So... you don't really have a comment," Daisuke was surprised slightly that she didn't seem effected by the thoughts of the other girls in his class.  
  
"Yeah, well," she began to walk off, "I should be going."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Take care, Niwa-kun," she called back, "oh, and..."  
  
What she said before disappearing in the weekend crowd left Daisuke (and Dark) baffled and lost for words.  
  
"Scarlet gives her regards."  
  
###  
  
"Come on, work dammit!" Celes growled, trying to get her magic to work properly, "No, no, NO!"  
  
She hit the floor angrily, as the wisps of her magic faded away without another trace. Pushing sweat out of the way, she fiddled with a broach attached to the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Scarlet, can you hear me?" she called into it. There was silence, until something replied.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
"Bad news," she whispered, "twice the trouble. TWICE."  
  
'Well, then, tell me, I'm all ears.'  
  
"First, Chester is honing in on us, and secondly," she whispered, "and secondly..."  
  
'...'  
  
"The Flames' magic is already weakening," she managed to rasp out, "we've got to hurry..."  
  
'Do your best to keep the Flame alight,' ordered Scarlet, although her voice was shaking, 'I'm not ready to send them there! We need more time!'  
  
"But... we're already losing it..."  
  
'I know, I know, but...' her voice tinged with hopelessness, 'it's our only chance. We can't rush it.'  
  
"Okay, Scarlet..." Celes choked out.  
  
'Thanks. I'll... do my best on this side as well.'  
  
As the connection faded, Celes knew, somehow, chaos was soon to strike, and she sighed, "Please... please take care..."  
  
------------------  
  
Yeah! Sweet liddle Riku-Daisuke conversation! They're so sweet, though. And her leaving... pity him. No real reason behind it, but it'll be clearer later, as always.  
What's with the 'Flame'? Will they ever find out what happening?  
Akane knows Scarlet? The mystery continues...  
Please wait for chapter 9. Keep those review coming, I appreciate it!  



	10. Chapter 9: Second Appearance

UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!!!!!!! KYAAAA--------!!!!! -HEART- I've been doing weekly updates, but I do believe that no one is too into it anymore? Hmm... well, thing's are beginning to go downhill, so if there are people there... please  
  
-------------------  
Daisuke: (yawns) I'm tired.  
Dark: (yawns) Same.  
Seena58: Um...  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Second Appearance  
  
-------------------  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur to Daisuke, who was too muddled in his own thoughts and depressions to care about where he was walking and who he passed. The sudden news of the Harada twins leaving and Akane somehow knowing Scarlet was too much for him, and Dark was silent – either sleeping or as dumbfounded as he was.  
  
As the sun began to sink down – and creating a rather beautiful sunset, full of orange and some shades of pink on the clouds present – Daisuke shook his head slightly and decided it was time for him to head home. Not that he really wanted to go home yet. At the moment his only wish was to be sucked into a hole and never seen again until he unraveled the mystery he'd been dragged in.  
  
Since the chance of being sucked into a giant hole and disappear off the face of the earth was over a million to one, Daisuke turned slowly and walked back home.  
  
---  
  
His house seemed oddly quiet as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Passing through the hallway, he noticed that none of the lights were turned on and his suspicions were confirmed in a second: his family hadn't returned home yet.  
  
Good in some ways, bad in others.  
  
Daisuke wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and without his family home, it meant that they couldn't bug him about his day. The bad thing was, he didn't know WHEN they were coming home. And then there was...  
  
Akane.  
  
She seemed like a nice enough person at first, even if her personality was a bit too much like Satoshi's, but there was that strange air around her. The strange... presence.  
  
With a sigh, the red-head pulled his bedroom door open and entered it, pulling his jacket off and then flopping on his bed. He watched as the last rays of light faded and closed his eyes.  
  
"... Dark?" his voice was barely above a whisper. There was silence, and then an answer.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Bolting upright, Daisuke gave his other half, who had materialized in front of him, a long stare, before flopping back down.  
  
"It's been a while since you did that," he muttered, "but... what do you think is going on?"  
  
"..." Dark sat on the end of Daisuke's bed, "You ask that question one too many times."  
  
"Just answer it," the boy's tone of voice indicated that he didn't want a long-winded conversation where they never got to the main point, and Dark became thoughtful.  
  
"At first I thought it was going to be a great adventure," he admitted, "but now things are starting to get a little too strange for my own liking. Something is going on, but we can't do anything about it."  
  
"I thought you'd say that," Daisuke sighed bitterly, "but she seems to be our only answer to this - Takada-san."  
  
"And Scarlet?" suggested the Thief.  
  
"Yeah, those two... they have to be connected in some way. But... how? It seems a little too strange."  
  
"Not that strange," Dark became thoughtful, "remember us? We're the same, but two people. So, maybe this Akane and Scarlet are connected the same way we are."  
  
"... it's possible," he frowned and sat up, "but I don't think that's the answer."  
  
"Then what's your answer, Sherlock?"  
  
"I don't think there is one. Not yet, anyway. I guess we just have to bide our time."  
  
"Dai-chan! We're back!" called Emiko's voice, and Daisuke and Dark exchanged looks.  
  
"Are you going to tell her about Riku and Risa?" asked the Thief.  
  
"I'll have to, won't I?" Daisuke sighed, "If I don't tell someone, then I'll never get over the mere idea of Riku-san and her sister leaving."  
  
As much as his mind was still throwing practical and unpractical ideas to him, Daisuke ignored it out and left his bedroom.  
  
---  
  
That night was like every other night, and Dark watched as his other slept – peacefully or not, he did not know. Nevertheless, Daisuke looked content and didn't seem to be disturbed by any strange dreams. Dark stared at the sleeping boy for a little longer, before turning his attention to the window. That night was a full moon and the round disk seemed to be shining brighter than ever.  
  
"A full moon tonight, huh?" he muttered, staring at the round disk as if in a trance, "There was a meaning behind such a thing, but then again..."  
  
He turned back to Daisuke, sighing slightly, "Sorry, Daisuke. I don't want to do this, but there's something I have to investigate tonight, and it's the only way."  
  
Disappearing, Daisuke opened his eyes and changed into Dark. As the Phantom Thief stood there, he changed out of the pajamas his other half had been wearing and prodded the sleeping With until it woke up with a rather loud "Kyuu!". Dark froze for a moment, but then relaxed when he knew that Daisuke was still asleep.  
  
Dark had taken over the boy's body. Not permanently, but, as he flew out the window, Daisuke wasn't to be disturbed about this piece of information just yet; a piece of information from the Thief's memory years ago.  
  
Scarlet had been a small girl of the village Krad and himself had lived years ago – before the Niwa-Hikari conflict had begun.  
  
---  
  
The museum was strangely quiet, and the very presence of guards seemed to be lacking that night. The shadow of a person moved silently, swiftly, past a security guard and continued on her way.  
  
Scarlet was making another appearance.  
  
She passed the corridors and halls of the extremely lacking security with the air of confidence around her, although she was tense and somewhat disturbed by the current events. Sighing, she stopped and leaned against a wall, closing her eyes briefly.  
  
'It's here, I know it is,' she thought in frustration, 'Celes made a thorough search before I left, so why am I having such a hard time finding it?!'  
  
Clearing her mind for a moment, she opened her eyes again and scanned the room before her – a scattering of priceless artworks, no doubt, but none of them really grabbed her attention. Reaching into a pocket of her costume, Scarlet pulled out a small red crystal shard, which gave an extremely violent glow. Holding it out, she transferred some of her own energy into the crystal, and the glow changed from blood red to a sort of soft orange glow. She watched it carefully, as it began to emit a various amount of waves that scanned the room, and, to her satisfaction, got an end result she wanted.  
  
"Thanks Celes," she whispered, slipping the crystal back and, slowly, made her way to one corner of the room. There was a statue set on a stand - a head of some famous old guy – and, with skill, Scarlet managed to take the statue off it's stand and began to investigate not the statue, but the stand. Moving her hands over the smooth marble, she muttered a few words under her breath. A small wisp of power began to form itself in between her palms and left a trail of yellow light on the stand as she continued to move her hands around it. Once the whole stand seemed to be covered completely with the blinding light, she drew back and another form of energy began to form.  
  
"Here goes," she thrust both hands forward, and sent the power drilling into the shining stand. It seemed to be sucked in, and for a moment, it seemed like nothing had happened as the light faded. Then, there was another pull of light, and something began to form. It was a small, shapeless blob at first, but, within a few seconds, it changed into a kind of broach, completely round with two ribbons attached to it. As the light faded, the broach fell and Scarlet had to dive to catch it. There was a clattering sound and she froze, waiting until the coast was clear. Smiling triumphantly, she scrambled up, taking a good look at the item.  
  
The ribbon connected to the broach was a shade of dark pink, but the crystal inside the broach seemed to be made out of a mineral no one had discovered yet. It shone like fire, and was a shade of light pink. Holding back a triumphant laugh, she placed the statue back on the stand and made for the exit – and slipped.  
  
Cursing her luck, guards soon appeared to see the cause of the noise, as some of the artworks had been detached from their usual positions. Getting up swiftly, she cut past the unorganized guards and managed to get out without so much as a scratch.  
  
"Too close," Scarlet puffed, wiping sweat off her brow, "have to be more careful next time."  
  
Once she managed to get a proper holding on the rooftop she was on, she waited until her usual breathing patterns returned.  
  
'Too much time's been wasted already,' she thought, staring up at the shining disk, 'and I can't wait every full moon to get them... but going to next phase of my plan now... we're not ready yet.'  
  
"I thought I'd see you here today," said a voice close behind her.  
  
She got up slowly, turning to face Dark, who was in his usual 'at ease' pose. She didn't look surprised of impressed, as she stared at the Thief.  
  
"And you were right," she replied coolly, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon, Dark. There wasn't a notice for this, so then..."  
  
"I remembered."  
  
"... oh really?" Scarlet suddenly became interested, "Remembered what, might I ask?"  
  
"The past," he said shortly, "before the conflict. Thousands of years ago."  
  
"..." she looked shocked, and Dark couldn't help but chuckle sourly.  
  
"Parts are still blank," he said, "but I remember you. And the fact that your job is too..."  
  
"Stop it, Dark," she said sharply, her face now full of cold fury, although there was a tinge of fear in her eyes, "you don't know anything yet. And talking about it no will lead to chaos. For the wing masters and yourself."  
  
"Why are you so concerned?" Dark was taken back by her tone of voice, "And why are you here?"  
  
"I have reasons," she replied coldly, before turning away and slipping slightly, "dammit."  
  
He watched as she struggled to get up before speaking a bit more, using his mind and mouth so that he could worm out more information from her, "You were the one everyone used to tease, right? I remember that time clearly-"  
  
"Drop it, Dark," her voice was now muffled, "if you really want to know the truth behind my motives, then get Daisuke ready. Krad, the same to you."  
  
Dark was surprised to see Krad standing somewhere close to behind him, listening to their conversation. It looked like he knew where to go as well. Scarlet continued to talk, not turning to face them.  
  
"If you do this, then things may go smoother," she explained, "if not..."  
  
Without another word, she jumped off and disappeared in a flash of golden wings. The two alter egos stared after her before Dark coughed and caught Krad's attention.  
  
"What are you doing here?" what the Thief had meant to ask was; "Why aren't you trying to kill me again?"  
  
"A full moon," replied Krad coolly, "so I will be letting you off easy tonight," he flew off, "until next time, Dark."  
  
"..." Dark shook his head, "WITH!"  
  
As the night remained silent, the sky was mingled with a scattering of white feathers, black feathers, and glowing yellow feathers. As the three touched, a wisp of red appeared – like a flame – and faded.  
  
---  
  
"Wake up, Dai-chan!"  
  
"Mmm..." mumbled Daisuke, getting out of bed and, as usual, changed into his uniform, "test today..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his school bag.  
  
After a hasty breakfast, the red-head pulled the gate open and left the house, calling his good byes. Falling into a brisk pace, Daisuke allowed the autumn wind to brush his face.  
  
Hey, Dark?  
  
There was silence, and Daisuke frowned slightly, before trying again, You there?  
  
This was replied by Dark mumbling under his breath and a couple of snores. Shaking his head and smiling slightly, he continued on his way to school.  
  
Probably stayed up all night, he decided, oh well, whatever.  
  
There had been something he had wanted to ask his alter ego about - a strange dream he'd had last night - but it was too much of a blur for him to confirm it as a dream. Somehow, it had seemed too real, and then there was...  
  
Catching sight of a figure in front of him, Daisuke put on an extra burst of speed to catch up with her, "Morning, Takada-san!"  
  
Akane turned, "Oh, Niwa-kun, morning," she yawned.  
  
"Eh? Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Not as much as I wanted," she admitted, brushing her hair out of her face, "had to study for the test today, right?"  
  
"I see," nodding, Daisuke heard the school bell ring distantly, "we're going to be late!"  
  
'He doesn't want to ask?' wondered Akane, 'Are all Niwa's like that? Hm...'  
  
When Takada-san's ready, she'll tell me, thought Daisuke, I can wait.  
  
As they entered the classroom and split up, Daisuke failed to notice Akane had a broach attached to the back of her plait.  
  
The broach gave off a soft, pink glow.  
  
###  
  
"So last nights plan worked," Celes stated, fiddling with a rock, "good job, Scarlet."  
  
'It was harder than I thought,' said Scarlet's voice, 'but not impossible.'  
  
"How was your encounter with the others?"  
  
There was a sigh, 'Definitely not ready yet. But I can't just wait every full moon... how's the Flame?'  
  
"Holding out, but I don't know for how much longer," replied Celes, "I'm doing my best now, you just keep focused. Good luck, Scarlet."  
  
'Thanks. You too.'  
  
------------------  
  
Whoo-boy, Akane's and Scarlet's speech patterns go down down downhill here... as well as the story, heh heh heh.  
How long have Dark and Krad been around? I made it a couple of thousand years 'cause... that's later though!  
Onwards we go!  



	11. Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens

CHAPTER 10! The big ONE ZERO! I am so proud of myself. -sniff- Anyway, this story has definately taken up the 'take forever' course. No matter, no matter -smile- for things are really getting there.  
This has LOADS of descriptions. Heh, and I thought I couldn't do it.  
  
-------------------  
Akane: You write too much.  
Satoshi: I agree.  
Seena58: I know. But who's gonna stop me?!?! (No Anna. Please put that axe down, slowly. And that flamethrower. AND that guillotine...)  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens  
  
-------------------  
  
The dull scribbling of pens on paper, mingled with the heat of a rather warm autumn day didn't help Daisuke too well as he tried his best to concentrate on what he was SUPPOSED to be doing, but just couldn't. If he had it his way, he would ban having tests in the morning, especially when it was a maths test.  
  
Time droned on, like a broken clock, as each minute passed by painfully and he began to wonder if someone had been tampering with the clock as he watched it tick away in the heavy silence of the classroom. Sighing, he turned back to his test paper. He had managed to answer over half the questions on his test paper before his mind and concentration slipped from him and he tried to catch it – only for it to slip away again. Takeshi, who was sitting next to him, seemed to have fallen asleep, although his snores seemed to be muffled in his uniform sleeve.  
  
Daisuke rubbed his eyes and took another look at the paper: transpose the following equations. They weren't so hard, but he was...  
  
There was a loud noise from a classroom next to them, and all the students came wide-awake, some stifling yawns. Daisuke scribbled something down, hoping that he was getting it right, before settling back and giving the clock a long look.  
  
... Dark?  
  
Lemme sleep...  
  
... the red-head remained staring at the clock, which hung at the very front of the classroom. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, the second hand was definitely moving slower than usual. Maybe the battery was failing it? It was an option – a fairly practical and sensible one as well – but, something didn't seem right to him and he produced a small frown, which no one else noticed.  
  
Something was going on.  
  
---  
  
The bell rang sharply, commencing the first lesson and most of Daisuke's classmates looked relieved – and still sleepy – as their test papers were collected. They began to talk among themselves, and while Takeshi and Sekimoto began to complain about having a test very first lesson, Daisuke stared out blankly in front of him, his attention aimed towards Riku and Risa, and, for one reason or another, Akane, who had her head bowed. Riku and her sister complained a bit about some of the questions, while talking to their friends, and then a small group of girls went over to Akane, who looked up.  
  
"Hey, Akane-san, how do you think you went?" asked one of the girls, who Daisuke knew by sight but didn't really talk to her. She had a short haircut and wasn't very tall, nor did she hang around the Harada twins, but seemed to be one of the kinder students around. Akane became silent before answering in a rather relaxed tone.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I flunked out this time," she admitted with a small laugh, "but I've only been here for a day, so why they decided on a test..."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed another girl in agreement, "But Akane-chan, wasn't it said that you used to go to some private school overseas? I heard it from one of the other students."  
  
"Who told you that?" she sounded baffled, "I can assure you now that I never went to any kind of private school. None of them would accept me in, even when I tried."  
  
"Eeh?! Are you saying that you weren't smart enough, Takada-san?" said the first girl in surprise, "But you look so smart! It's impossible that that could be true!"  
  
"Ahah hah... I guess so," Akane sounded slightly nervous, "but we've always had our ups and downs, so..."  
  
Daisuke's head drooped lower as he felt the heat of the day enter his brain and making his concentration all mushy. For an autumn morning, it definitely didn't feel it, and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes of chatter, the door slid open and the student ceased speaking as the next teacher entered.  
  
What is going on...? he wondered.  
  
---  
  
Everything before recess was incredibly fuzzy and rather hazy for Daisuke, and he found himself avoiding his friends again, finding a nice shady spot to sit on his own and the think about the recent events he had found himself in.  
  
And then there was that strange dream he'd had.  
  
Chewing slowly on his food his mother had packed him, Daisuke tried to remember what he'd been visualizing before he had woken up; a full moon, and three figures on a rooftop. Two he could identify as Dark and Krad, but the other one... he frowned slightly, trying to get his head to clear up a bit, and then it hit him. Even though he'd only seen her for less than five minutes, Daisuke was sure that the final figure had been Scarlet. But...  
  
Why would I be dreaming about her? he asked himself, It doesn't feel right... like, maybe that the dream I had last night really WASN'T a dream...  
  
Dark wasn't saying anything, obviously, and until Daisuke could ask him, the red-head could only assume. But he couldn't remember ever leaving the covers of his bed last night, and he really didn't believe that Dark would just come out for the sake of it, so then he returned to the muddling puzzles that he had.  
  
But no matter how many times he tried, none of it made any sense.  
  
---  
  
"If there's one thing I've learnt," grumbled Takeshi as classes continued, "than that it's a total waste of time just sitting around and waiting for the damn teacher--"  
  
"Be quiet," muttered Sekimoto, dealing his friend a punch on the cheek to keep him quiet just as the teacher entered. Before the teacher even began to talk, Daisuke felt the final strands of his concentration slip away and he practically fell face first into his desk. Catching himself in time, the red-head managed to avoid attention, but he still felt – for some reason – really drained of energy, like someone had sucked it all out of him.  
  
He sat there in a daze, feeling the teacher's voice wash over him and go through one ear and out the other. Work was set for them, but he didn't even have the strength to pick up his pen to right whatever was on the board. It took Daisuke a few minutes before he noticed that they had been set into groups of four to do their work – whatever it was, he didn't know. As Takeshi, Risa, and Ritsuko, Risa's friend, came to join him, Daisuke successfully pulled some reserved strength to go through the lesson.  
  
"Niwa-kun," whispered Risa, and he looked up, while Takeshi began to speak about one thing or another, "did Riku... did she tell you about the-- "  
  
"Yeah," he replied softly, scribbling something on his paper. She nodded, looking slightly upset.  
  
"Riku was so worked up about it," she explained, "and she really is going to miss you."  
  
"I feel the same way," Daisuke kept his eyes on the sheet of paper, "how about you, Harada-san?"  
  
"I'll miss my friends, of course," the younger Harada twin said, "I just hope Dark-san doesn't get himself caught..."  
  
"I doubt it," the red-head gave a soft chuckle, but stopped, "... has a date been set yet?" his voice was now barely above a whisper, and Risa shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, but when we know..."  
  
"Hey, you two! Keep up, will ya?!" yelled Takeshi, "We ain't got all day!"  
  
Shaking his head, Daisuke returned to his work, mind completely blank as he worked automatically. It was a long day, and he knew it.  
  
---  
  
"Kyuu?"  
  
"Eh? With? You're here?" Daisuke blinked as he picked up the white rabbit- like creature, "You should be home."  
  
With gave him a long stare before giving another affectionate "Kyuu!", sound and Daisuke felt his patience wavering slightly, but soon recovered.  
  
"Well, come on," filing out to lunch with the rest of the crowd, Daisuke managed to weave his way to the same shady spot that morning and he sat down, leaning against the cool side of the wall and closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Dark seems a bit more quiet than usual," he murmured to With, "it doesn't seem right..."  
  
As the oppressive heat pressed in on him, Daisuke felt the last reserves of his energy fading and he fell unconscious, completely oblivious to the rest of the world around him.  
  
---  
  
"So you found him this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He's really hot, I think he must have a fever or something."  
  
"I better call his parents. You two stay here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The world all around Daisuke was pitch black, and he couldn't open his eyes because they felt too heavy. After a bit of muttering, He could work out that there were two people present with him and that he was not outside anymore. A damp cloth pressed itself on his forehead, and he gave a small moan.  
  
"Don't move, Niwa-kun, you'll make it worse," said a female's voice, slightly muffled as his ears didn't seem to be working to its potential.  
  
"... who..." he managed weakly.  
  
"You're in the nurse's office," said the other voice, which Daisuke managed to identify as Satoshi's, "Takada-san and I found you unconscious outside a few minutes ago."  
  
So the other voice had been Akane's, the red-head told himself weakly. He would have to thank them both later, but first off...  
  
"What... happened..."  
  
This time Akane replied, voice tinged with concern, "I think you must've had a fever, and it really kicked in with the heat today. You should've stayed home today."  
  
"But... I... felt fine..." he croaked. There was silence all around him, and he had a feeling that the two were exchanging looks before Satoshi spoke.  
  
"Try to get some rest," he said, "the nurse is calling your parents. I expect you'll be going home then."  
  
"Ugh..." on impulse, Daisuke placed a hand over his throbbing head, where the dampened cloth was positioned, "my head hurts..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Akane suddenly sounded fearful, and Daisuke's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, Satoshi had one eyebrow raised slightly, and Akane looked embarrassed by her actions.  
  
"Sorry... I mean," she muttered, "it's nothing..."  
  
The two boys continued to stare at her until the nurse came back, looking concerned to see Daisuke sitting up, "Niwa-kun, you should rest. I called your parents, so they're coming to pick you up," she then turned to Satoshi and Akane, "I have some things to do, so would you two be okay to watch over him until his parents arrive?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once the nurse was out of sight, Satoshi's gaze returned to Akane, who looked away, "What is it?"  
  
"... nothing..." Satoshi turned away as well, and Daisuke could almost feel the tension between them – it was most unsettling for him, as his head continued to pound harder and harder against his skull and he clutched it in pain.  
  
"Niwa-kun?" Akane leaned forward, "Your head... where does it hurt?"  
  
"Forehead," he gasped out. She didn't hesitate this time; she brought both hands in front of her, directly in front of Daisuke's head, and muttered something under her breath. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but the headache cleared and Daisuke flopped back, as sleep began to overcome his senses.  
  
"What... was that..." he tried to say, but he never got an answer as sleep closed in on him.  
  
---  
  
"That..." Satoshi gave Akane a long, hard stare and she blinked, "... was magic."  
  
"And your point being?" she asked coolly.  
  
Satoshi was taken aback by the small performance of magic that the new student had just done. It wasn't anything large, but it didn't take a genius to see the light, which had surrounded Daisuke for a split second before he had fallen asleep. Blocking the only way out, he spoke to her again.  
  
"How was it that you..." he started, and Akane's expression became blank before she turned away.  
  
"If I were to tell you now," she started slowly, "you wouldn't be able to accept it."  
  
"... and what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, feeling his patience waver slightly. Cursing himself mentally, he did his best to keep Krad out of his head.  
  
"... I can't tell you," Akane stated shortly, "I'm sorry, but that's the way life is."  
  
Satoshi was about to speak, but the door he was blocking burst open as Emiko charged in.  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"He's asleep," Akane said coolly, sidestepping past Satoshi and making her way to her next class, "so I wouldn't suggest that you make too much noise. Now, excuse me."  
  
Bobbing a short bow, she left. Satoshi frowned, ignoring Emiko's distressed cries – mingled with Kosuke telling her to calm down – and, for the first time, sought for Krad's help.  
  
:That. It was...:  
  
::Healing magic, Satoshi-sama,:: Krad drawled coolly, ::what a strange turn of events...::  
  
:... indeed.:  
  
###  
  
"Too close," she muttered, "not yet..."  
  
'You there?' came Celes' fuzzy voice.  
  
"Yeah," she tilted her head back, "how's it now?"  
  
'Stable, that's all I can say. Chester isn't doing anything either.'  
  
"Good, but time's really being drained now."  
  
'You can do it!'  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
'Just believe in yourself, Akane!'  
  
Takada Akane sighed, "... I will."  
  
------------------  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THIS IS REALLY BIG------!!!!!!!!!! WHO'S GONNA STICK AROUND?????  
Fever? Hm... can't remember having one, so I don't know how accurate/inaccurate that description is, so... okay, whatever.  
Revelations, magic, all of it mashed into one chapter. Heh heh heh. Hope you'll be back, and please, reviews will be nice. -smile- Thank you thank you thank you!  
  



	12. Chapter 11: Connections

I love holding the suspense. Ufufufufufu... anyway, been really depressed this week, so I never got around to writing chap 12, so you'll just have to wait, huh? (trust me, I hate it as much as you do.)

**Warning: **My magic descriptions are HORRIBLE! If you can help, please. I need help. DESPERATELY.

-------------------

Krad: So I finally come out...

Dark: WHY?!?!?!?!

Seena58: Because if he doesn't, it's not right!

Dark: Maybe I should kill you now... Daisuke won't stop me.

Seena58: Kyaaaaaaaa----! (flees)

-------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Connections  
  
-------------------  
  
As Satoshi entered the classroom ten minutes after Daisuke had been taken home, the teacher looked up.  
  
"Ah, Hiwatari-kun," she nodded understandingly, "Takada-san told me where you were, so you may take your seat."  
  
Without a word, the blue-haired boy went to his seat, not even making eye contact with Akane as she sat there. When he sat down, the teacher continued on their lesson, and Satoshi stared out the window, having no need to take in any of it.  
  
:Healing magic...: he thought, :how was it that that girl could even use it...:  
  
::Everyone can use magic, Satoshi-sama,:: Krad said, ::it just depends in how much they actually possess. Healing isn't too special, although it has been a while since I saw someone use it.::  
  
:...: he continued to look out the window, :so then her magic power isn't that much...:  
  
Krad was saying something in reply, but Satoshi was no longer paying attention to his other, as something appeared just outside the window. Frowning slightly, he stared hard.  
  
A wisp of red energy hovered slightly, and then vanished.  
  
---  
  
"Nghh..."  
  
"Daisuke! You need to rest!" said Emiko's worried voice. He opened his eyes wearily as his mother placed a damp cloth on his forehead, clucking worriedly, "Mother is here now, so just rest and you'll be fine soon."  
  
"Mum..." he whispered, but she merely shook her head.  
  
"Rest," she said soothingly, "everything will be fine," her voice then took a slightly harder tone, "but you have a job tonight. Will Dark be able to take it?"  
  
"I'll... ask..." Dark? HEY DARK?!  
  
... huh... what? Daisuke? the Thief jerked awake and seemed confused, What's up? And what happened to you?  
  
... you were asleep this WHOLE time? despite being sick, Daisuke seemed ready to argue with his alter ego, You have been sleeping so much today, something's going on.  
  
What makes you think that? asked Dark, although he couldn't fully cover his uneasiness, Nothing is going on. there was a bit of nervous laughter before he continued, So, what happened to you? Is school over already?  
  
No, Daisuke replied bitterly, got a fever and was sent home.  
  
Oh.  
  
There was a thoughtful pause between the two before the red-head continued.  
  
Mum wants to know if you can go tonight? he continued, 'Cause you know... when I caught a cold...  
  
I feel fine, snapped Dark, so I guess you'll just have to leave everything to me!  
  
"... Dark said he'll be... fine..." the boy managed to rasp out to his mother, before falling back to sleep. Emiko jumped up in worry before rushing out of the room for medicine and who knows what, leaving him in peace.  
  
"Daisuke..." whispered Dark, appearing next to boy. Brushing a hand over Daisuke's forehead, the Phantom Thief sat back, closing his eyes in frustration, "Why now..." he muttered in annoyance. As he watched over the sleeping boy, he noticed a flash of energy, which didn't belong to him. Focusing his power to the small amount, his eyes widened as he traced it back to its originator.  
  
"No..." he whispered, "This is...!"  
  
---  
  
"Akane-chan!"  
  
Akane stopped and turned in time to see Riku and Risa running up to her as the school bell rang out for the end of the day. She waited until they reached her, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Niwa... kun..." panted Riku, "he's... sick... so..."  
  
"You're worried," she nodded in understanding, "well, it seems he'll be alright now. You shouldn't worry too much."  
  
"But, you know," started Risa thoughtfully, "Niwa-kun didn't seem too sick when we talked, so how..."  
  
Akane looked up at the cloudless sky, "I don't know. It's strange."  
  
"Okay..." Risa nodded to her twin, "we better get home, Riku."  
  
"Yeah..." the older girl gave Akane a pleading look, "do you..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's nothing I want to talk about right now. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Once the Harada twins were out of sight, Akane continued to walk, her eyes focused on the pavement below her. Kicking the loose gravel in between steps, she looked up at the leaves, which were now a rich golden-brown colour. She stopped for a second, stooping down to pick up one of the leaves and twirled it, watching as the colours flashed with the last rays of the sun.  
  
'Why now of all times?' she wondered in frustration, dropping the leaf, 'It just doesn't seem right. Unless...'  
  
'Akane?'  
  
"Yes?" sidestepping into a deserted alleyway, Akane tilted her head slightly as another voice entered her mind, "What is it this time?"  
  
'Tonight they will both be there,' Celes explained, as if she didn't know already, 'so I think this is the best time to explain everything to them before they actually have to do it.'  
  
"You think?" she frowned, "I still believe that it is a bit too early for them to even be involved."  
  
'We can't waste anymore time, though!' protested Celes savagely, "It may be stable now, but who knows what will happen in the next few months, if not days! We can't take anymore chances!"  
  
"The Flame..." whispered Akane, not paying too much attention to what the other girl was saying, "it can't hold out for much longer... but to do it now is..."  
  
'Akane... you trust these people, don't you?'  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
'Then you'll just have to trust them with this.'  
  
"... you're right, Celes, I can't doubt them," Akane flicked her fringe out of the way, "okay, tonight it is."  
  
'Thanks,' she suddenly sounded relieved, 'I'll have everything ready by then.'  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
Leaving the shadows of the alleyway, Akane took a look at the sky as it faded into a rusty-orange type of colour as the sun sank out of sight. Reaching over to the broach pinned in her hair, she let its warmth enter her hand.  
  
'So is this what their destiny is?' she asked herself, 'Do they have to fight our battles?'  
  
---  
  
That night it was the usual routine for Dark; fly down, gas any guards present, go to said artwork, get distracted by Hiwatari, steal artwork while Hiwatari gets distracted by With or someone else, fly away. Simple.  
  
Dark couldn't help but snort at how disorganized the security guards were as he passed by them without even being noticed.  
  
This is gonna be easier than I thought, eh, Daisuke? he asked coolly as he moved in the direction of where the artwork was said to be without setting off a single alarm.  
  
Daisuke didn't reply however, and the Phantom Thief shook his head slightly, concerned with the boy's condition. Upon reaching the said destination, left wing of the museum, Dark couldn't help but admire the artwork for a few minutes, only to be disturbed by movement behind him. Turning, he watched as Satoshi entered the wing, still in his school uniform.  
  
"For a moment I thought you weren't coming," sneered Dark, "High Commander."  
  
"And I would've thought that you wouldn't be coming," Satoshi shot back, "with Niwa's condition."  
  
"Daisuke's the one with the fever, not me," protested the Thief, "so keep outta our business."  
  
"So..." the blue-haired boy frowned, "you're risking Niwa's condition to steal a small piece of artwork? You should have just left when you had the chance."  
  
"It's Krad speaking now, isn't it," Dark smirked, "why don't we just settle the score, then? From last night."  
  
This seemed to trigger something within Satoshi, and he struggled physically for a moment before Krad took over. Dark took a few cautious steps backwards, but his smirk was still firmly in place, "So, you decided to come out after all."  
  
"Satoshi-sama was trying to stop me," replied the other coolly, "so, shall we just end this, Dark?"  
  
"Heh," Dark raised his left hand, "With! Come!"  
  
As this was being done, Krad tried to attack him, but only managed to successfully blow a hole in the wall. Flying up, Dark shot a small amount of magic towards Krad, who made his own wings appear and get out of the way.  
  
We can't do it in here, he thought grimly, or the artworks will be ruined.  
  
:Stop this right now, Krad.: Satoshi demanded within the other's mind, :I can take care of him by myself.:  
  
::Sorry, Satoshi-sama,:: drawled Krad as he summoned more energy into his attack, ::but merely catching him won't get rid of him. Killing him along with the Wing Master though...::  
  
:Stop it!:  
  
Just as Krad's attack blew a hole in the ceiling, a sudden blast of fog erupted and filled the entire room. Coughing and cursing slightly, Krad looked around, only to see gray smoke.  
  
"Where--" he spluttered, only to be knocked over by Dark.  
  
"The hell--" started the Phantom Thief as he struggled to get off his mortal enemy, "why now-"  
  
"Get off me," Krad muttered, although he was already in the process of making another move. Gathering all the energy he could, he was about to let it off at the body sitting on top of him, but was stopped short as both of them were sucked into some sort of vortex, "Geh--!!"  
  
"Now what--?"  
  
The world seemed to swirl around them violently. As wind seemed to whip their face mercilessly, Dark could only squint, although there wasn't too much too see. At first it looked like the museum but then, as they continued, it turned into a huge gaping hole and they were now completely surrounded by darkness. Krad was muttering something next to him as the ball of energy he was holding vanished, but the Phantom Thief became suddenly interested in the energy the vortex seemed to possess.  
  
"This magic is..." he started slowly, and Krad fell silent for the first time, "I've felt this before..."  
  
Before anymore could be said, the vortex came to an end, and they both fell to the floor. Just as Dark was about to say something, Daisuke's voice – which was right next to him - made him jump in surprise and horror.  
  
"Wha-... Dark?" the red-head looked around confused, "Why are you... I... what...?"  
  
"How can you be here too?! I though you were sick!" demanded Dark indignantly. Daisuke stared at his other half, surprise stamped on his face as he took a long look at where they were.  
  
"I've... seen this place..." he whispered, and the Thief stopped talking to listen, "I mean... I have a feeling that I've been here once before..."  
  
They seemed to be in a sort of Cathedral-like room, circular in shape and completely shrouded in darkness, with only the moonlight filtering through the dusty windows. The red-head frowned in concentration, trying as hard as he could to summon where the room had come from, but was cut short as Krad's voice came from right behind them.  
  
"So, you are here as well."  
  
"K... Krad?!" Daisuke spun around in surprise and Dark jumped in front of him, "Why are you..."  
  
"Niwa?"  
  
"Hiwatari-kun?!" pushing past the Phantom Thief, Daisuke couldn't help but give Satoshi a perplexed look, "You're here as well? But... how could this be...?"  
  
"So, you all made it here safely," said a calm voice above them, "then I really must thank her..."  
  
"Who's there?!" demanded Dark, "And what's your reason behind this?!"  
  
In the center of the circular room, a swirl of gray mist formed and grew in size until it took the form of a small girl. She had extremely long hair tied up in two high pigtails, which was a shade of crimson and her eyes were sea green. Giving them a calm look, she remained half suspended in the air.  
  
"I have wanted to speak to all of you from the very beginning," she said softly, "but Scarlet truly believed that you were not to be informed until you were truly ready," she sighed, "but now time is running out, and we no longer have a choice. Please sit down and listen to what I have to say."  
  
Krad looked ready to kill, but was forced to remain silent as the others sat down on the cold stone floor. Once they were all seated, the girl continued.  
  
"This is another world... 'our' world," she explained, "and we have never been out of it..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You, as humans, are here spiritually, and that is why both sides are here as flesh," she continued, "but for those who do not understand the complexity of time, then we have no hope for the future. Scarlet wanted to tell you herself, but she put her trust in me, and I will start from the very beginning.  
  
My name is Celes..."  
  
------------------

Now comes the whole blah blah speaking, where she blabs on and on and on.... let's just leave it at that.

I hate myself, and in many states of fury and depression. Why? 'Cause no one, I mean NO ONE, pointed out that I was spelling Satoshi's last name wrong! Been kicking myself ever since, so now... that's why.

Of yeah, re-modified prologue and chapter 1. If you haven't read it yet, then go ahead. Please? Eheheheh... until the next update, then!

Oh yeah, surprise surprise, I need your help. Believe it or not, I cannot read Japanese, thus I have no idea what happened in Volumes 9 and 10. Complete black-out, okay? I've been borrowing the manga from older sister who's currently learning Japanese, but since there were no translations for these... could someone help me? Know where translations can be found? Or just a really descriptive explanation. I kinda need it for the end of the story, and parts of the manga may help. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: Explanations

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter up! And I am so proud of myself, except, well... it's only one chapter this week. Kinda disappointing for me, 'cause I usually do two chaps, but as long as it's done, it's all cool. Heh. Anyway, things are really starting to pull out and I don't think it'll be able to drag off anymore. We're really getting there, aren't we?  
  
-------------------  
Daisuke: This is tiring work.  
Dark: I don't care about that! I want my pay on this!  
Satoshi: Is that all you can think about?  
Dark: Well, what else should I think of?!  
Seena58: Settle down, settle down...  
Celes: There isn't much of Krad, is there?  
Seena58: No...  
[I really need to have more Krad, if you ask me. Heh.]  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Explanations  
  
-------------------  
  
Moonlight filtered into the darkened room, splattering dim light into the room, and Celes indicated the floor coolly to Daisuke and Satoshi and their other halves, who had temporarily taken into having their own bodies.  
  
"Please take a seat," she insisted, "but do watch out for shards of crystal. I do believe that there are still some on the floor. I am sorry we do not have any seats."  
  
Daisuke and Dark exchanged perplexed looks before accepting the offer while Satoshi threw a warning glance at his blonde counter-part before settling himself a fair distance away from the other two, and Krad was looking mutinous. Celes' eyes remained slightly glazed over and extremely calm as she gave him an even look.  
  
"I suggest no fighting here," she whispered, "because this area is highly... unstable and any type of magic will make it collapse in on itself. Besides..." she gave him a thin smile of amusement, "this room has been sealed, so no one can use magic anyway."  
  
"..." Krad raised his left palm up experimentally, but nothing happened. Not even a wisp of energy appeared and he twitched dangerously. Celes, seeing his anger, continued coolly.  
  
"Besides the seal that has been placed," she explained, "you get almost all your power from your host, and at the moment you cannot use as much power because you are separated from them. At least, that is my theory."  
  
After a bit of mutinous muttering from Krad as he sat down, Celes continued with what she was saying as if nothing out of the ordinary had just interfered with her concentration.  
  
"You do know," she started, "that all artworks, especially before the Cultural Revolution, contain a type of power, magic if you will, that only a select few can actually feel, see and even use? The Hikari family," she gave Satoshi a slight glance, "used lots of forms of magic in their artworks, which made them... special. It brought an unknown happiness to those who saw them and... well, that's besides the point," she shook her head in frustration, "but, have you ever heard of the magic of Time?"  
  
Daisuke looked politely confused, while Dark, Krad and Satoshi suddenly seemed more intent then usual. Celes frowned slightly when she noticed the redhead's puzzlement before turning to Dark.  
  
"You didn't tell him anything?" she asked, keeping her voice level and Dark looked baffled and confused, if not slightly injured – mentally, anyway.  
  
"Well, that is..." he started.  
  
"Dark?" queried Daisuke innocently.  
  
Celes waved a hand to keep everyone quiet, "No matter. It seems that I will just have to start at the beginning of this. Now," she gave the redhead a small smile, "you know a bit about the Niwa and Hikari history, no?"  
  
"... parts of it," he mumbled, deciding better than to tell her that he barely knew anything of it, although he could guess, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Well, in their times, when there was peace with the families," she said smoothly, "there was also a lot of use of magic, although, as you may know, it drains the user a fair bit so it was only used in times of need.  
  
There have been many different... types of magic, such as healing, offensive, defensive and elemental, to name a few. But there were rumors about another magical content that was never mentioned to the public, because of so many things.  
  
It is a really old form of magic, which lives on even now. But sadly, it is now fading into nothingness," she closed her eyes, face creased with worry, "and we need your help, all of you... to save it from disappearing... otherwise everyone, everything that you care for, will be gone forever."  
  
"And that is," started Krad softly.  
  
"The magic of Time," finished Dark, eyes focused on Celes.  
  
---  
  
As Takeshi's father, Inspector Saehara, skidded down the hallway to the left wing where Dark was most likely going to be (unless he already escaped), he berated the group of young men who were supposed to be watching and keeping an eye out.  
  
"If he past by your area," he growled, "then you'll be in a LOT of trouble--"  
  
"But, inspector," puffed one of the guards, "we were keeping an eye out, just like you instructed us, but--"  
  
Their conversation was stopped short as a figure blocked the corridor to the wing. Stepping up swiftly, the person threw the older man a sharp salute and he relaxed slightly when he noticed that it was just another guard.  
  
"Inspector Saehara, sir!" he barked, "Commander Hiwatari said that only he was to enter this wing and that the rest should guard any entrances or exits to stop the Phantom Thief Dark from escaping, sir! I'm here to report any odd activity, sir!"  
  
He waited, while the old man took in everything he had just heard. Saehara gave the guard a long stare before nodding and they retreated. Shaking his head and trying hard to suppress the laughter, Akane swept her cap off and her hair tumbled back down, "Don't come back anytime soon now."  
  
Having dressed in a security guard's uniform she had managed to 'borrow', Akane shook her head at how easily the old man and the other guards had fallen for her lie.  
  
Once she was sure that no one would interfere with the particular room, the young girl returned to where the still forms of Dark and Krad were lying. Sniffing in displeasure, she inspected the holes that had been created during the short-lived battle before moving over to the painting and giving it a critical eye.  
  
"Well, they sure know how to paint," she whispered, brushing a hand lightly over the painting, "it's been a long time since I saw you around. I wonder how you got here..."  
  
After making sure that all the artworks had not been harmed in any way, Akane sat on a wall opposite to the limp forms and pulled out a small broach. Fiddling with it experimentally, she soon adjusted it and instantly recognized Celes' voice, as well as Krad's and Dark's voices.  
  
_"--otherwise everyone, everything that you care for, will be gone forever."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"The magic of Time."  
_  
'They're sharp,' she had to admit, 'but how much will she really tell them? I'm a little worried...'  
  
Shaking her head and watching a pool of light splash on the smooth, marble floor, she allowed Celes' explanation to fill the silent room as she sat there, alone.  
  
---  
  
"That is correct," nodded the small girl in approval, "the magic of Time is the very essence of our being. Without it, then we are all doomed..."  
  
"Wait, now I remember where I heard that name before!" gasped Daisuke in sudden recognition, "Celes was from... that scroll that my parents translated! You were a priestess in training and you were curious about the Niwa-Hikari conflict as well!"  
  
Celes looked surprised for a moment, but she soon regained her composure and nodded, "You are correct. So your parents found that old piece of writing. I hid it after I wrote it, otherwise my master would have been furious with me...  
  
Indeed... that was a long time ago... when I first met them... your ancestors," she explained briefly, "and I heard about you two as well and how you came to loathe each other," she nodded at Dark and Krad unconsciously, "but being a priestess meant that I kept to myself more than anything else and I was not allowed to ask any questions concerning the matter."  
  
"Then how did you meet our ancestors," started Satoshi, "if you were forced to keep to yourself?"  
  
"I only met them briefly," she whispered, "when they were seeking my help. I mean," she sighed, "they wanted me to help them protect a certain child..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke frowned. Celes shook her head and turned away from them.  
  
"You read about the Time Keepers, no?" she asked, "And the Artifacts of Time. They are all connected..."  
  
"So then..." Satoshi frowned, "why are we being dragged into this?"  
  
"The Niwa family and the Hikari family were actually related to the Time Keepers," she whispered, "so only you two, with Dark and Krad of course, can help the child in this time of need. We have all been dreading of this coming day."  
  
"What's she trying to say, Daisuke," Dark started, "is that if time stops, we're all just gonna become a group of statues. Like the Second Hand of Time."  
  
"But that..." the redhead looked aghast, "I don't even know what's really going on anymore!"  
  
"Let me just say," Celes cut in calmly, "that the artifact which needs to be saved is known as... the Flames of Time."  
  
---  
  
Getting bored of the explanation – as Akane saw, was getting nowhere – she got up and went over to large window and took a long look outside, the moonlight dimly reflecting off her hair. Reaching to the back of her plait, she pulled the broach - that was still dimly emitting a soft pink glow – and inspected it silently.  
  
'So this is it, is it?' she thought, 'Once the flame fades away completely, then all mankind, from both worlds, is doomed for eternity. Of course, once time freezes completely, there is nothing to worry about is there. We'll all just be statues anyway.'  
  
Sighing, she stared at the broach blankly, "Is this..." she whispered, "what must happen? The broach... thirteen in total, each with the element of its own kind, is the very essence of the Flame, so to save the flame..."  
  
_"—you have to retrieve these broaches,"_ Celes was explaining, and her voice jerked Akane out of her own reverie. Sighing, the girl tapped her foot against the floor.  
  
"Why do you always have to go on forever?" she wondered out loud in frustration.  
  
---  
  
"So if we get all thirteen of them," Daisuke started slowly, "then the Flames will be okay?"  
  
"Of course," nodded Celes, "and that is why we need your help. Scarlet cannot do this on her own, so--"  
  
"Scarlet?!" demanded Dark, "You're saying that she's somehow involved with this as well?"  
  
"You don't remember?" she frowned, as if remembering, "Oh, well, yes, she is involved, and you will have to accept her company when it happens. I am assuming..."  
  
"There isn't much time left, is there?" asked Krad in his usual drawl, "And that is why you forced us here. Not to mention to stop me from killing them--"  
  
"Both the Hikari and the Niwa blood is needed to save the Flame," Celes stated coolly, "didn't I already say that both families are involved with the Time Keepers? So if I'd allowed you to kill Niwa Daisuke, then there would be no point in talking to you at all."  
  
Krad fell silent there, looking mutinous, and the small girl continued, "I better let you four go now, this magic won't last for much longer..."  
  
As the four stood up, mist began to swirl around them. Refusing all sense of safety, Daisuke called out to Celes.  
  
"Wait... about this Time Keeper," he yelled, "how... how can they be related to our families if neither family can't use the magic of Time?!"  
  
"That is because," she whispered, "the Time Keeper--"  
  
As they were sent back into the swirling vortex, her voice echoed all around them.  
  
"—holds the blood..."  
  
She was cut off before her sentence was complete.  
  
---  
  
Watching coolly until she was sure that both people were going to be fine, Akane swept out the room without another glance.  
  
"Celes..." she muttered, "you never truly got your point across, did you?"  
  
---  
  
The first thing Satoshi noticed when he regained consciousness was that someone was lying on top of him. Struggling to get the other person off him, the person groaned and Dark's voice could be heard above him.  
  
"I am never doing that again," groaned the Phantom Thief.  
  
"Get off me," Satoshi muttered, although he was relieved that he had changed back rather than staying as Krad. Dark froze at his voice, and jumped off instantly, yelling something about the 'Creepy Bastard' before falling silent again at the blue-haired boy's level stare. Pushing his glasses back on, he frowned, "you seem to be rather energetic today."  
  
"Oh no!" Dark's eyes widened as he tried to reach to the redhead, "Daisuke?! ... dammit," he hung his head in annoyance and worry, "I think his condition's worse..."  
  
"Niwa..." for a moment Satoshi had forgotten that the other boy had been sick, "you should take him home and not go out until he's better."  
  
"I know that," snapped the Thief as he strode past the blue-haired boy and took the painting, "so I'll be on my way now."  
  
For the first time in quite a while, Satoshi found himself letting the Phantom Thief go free without a chase and then made his own way out the museum, while Krad muttered under his breath.  
  
::You should've left him to me, Satoshi-sama.::  
  
:Be quiet,: Satoshi replied, :I need to think.:  
  
As he exited the museum, he could catch the first rays of the sun slowly creeping onto the cold footpath and he frowned slightly.  
  
Things were starting to get out of hand.  
  
###  
  
Celes didn't flinch when another figure stepped up behind her.  
  
"You talk a lot, don't you know?"  
  
"Of course, Scarlet," she gave the other a serene smile, "but that's all part of the plan, no?"  
  
"Hmph," Scarlet sat down heavily and watched as the room shattered and they were back in the void, "so now it's all forwards, isn't it? We don't enough time to hang around."  
  
"We have to wait until the Niwa boy recovers," Celes reminded her friend, "or it won't work."  
  
"I know that already," Scarlet said impatiently, "but I don't think they really want to work together that much."  
  
"You are talking about Krad and Dark, no?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "but I guess that's how it will have to go to..."  
  
Her sentence was cut short as Celes jumped up in alarm. It didn't take her too long to catch sight of the fading wisp of energy and her face paled.  
  
"No..." she whispered weakly.  
  
They both bolted out of the room and it wasn't too long until they reached a glass room, where a huge flame stood, surrounded by a number of smaller flames. As they watched in horror, one of the smaller flames flickered out and died, leaving no trace of its existence and Scarlet shook her head.  
  
"This can't be happening already..."  
  
"Scarlet..." Celes gazed at the other girl uncertainly, "are you saying... does this mean..."  
  
Fear filled the silent room as Scarlet spoke through the fearful silence, which seemed to blanket over them.  
  
"The Flame is already dying. Time is running out..."  
  
------------------  
  
Yes, it is kinda confusing, but hopefully you got the gist of it. Anyway, I've gotta plan the next few chapters and all, but since the stories going its own course... yeah, okay. And I am well aware that some parts don't connect properly, like the Celes-Niwa-Hikari thing. I'm kinda confused myself, but since I know what I'm supposed to be talking about, I'll fix that up when I have time, okay?  
I have to thank all those who've been reviewing and all. You guys are cool! I've got more plans and things are really getting there, isn't it? Hope you'll be back for the next chapters!


	14. Chapter 13: Suspicions

And so comes another chapter. Not in the best moods lately, 'cause of school... In any case, here's the next chappie.

Dark in _italics _Daisuke in 'these things'  
  
-------------------  
Daisuke: Why are you making me suffer?  
Seena58: Um... it just goes with the story...  
Satoshi: (glares at her)  
Seena58: (sweats) let's... just go on.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Suspicions  
  
-------------------  
  
Emiko peered out the window anxiously, as the clock ticked away relentlessly, as if trying to saw her patience – and sanity – in half. Fidgeting with a small handkerchief which she had been occupying herself with for the past hour, she kept shaking her head.  
  
"You don't think that... that..." she started, but Kosuke, who had been standing next to her, shook his own head and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Emiko-san, Dark knows what to do," he reminded her gently, "and he can take care of himself, I'm sure of it."  
  
"It's not really Dark that I'm worried about," Emiko bit her lip, "it's Daisuke. You saw what condition he was in before he changed: he was really sick. And that high fever... I didn't even know that he was sick... he looked perfectly fine this morning, so how was it that... so suddenly..."  
  
"He'll be fine," Kosuke pressed gently, squeezing her shoulder, "and we will just let him rest for a few days until he recovers. Don't think that this is your fault, Emiko-san."  
  
"But I'm his mother!" she wailed, coming close to tearing the handkerchief to shreds in desperation, "And a mother has to know when her child is sick! How come... why did it have to be Daisuke..." she sniffed, dabbing her eyes slightly.  
  
"Like you said, he was perfectly fine this morning," her husband reminded her, "and, even as his mother, you cannot see the future, and this was unexpected. Please stop blaming yourself like this, we have to be strong for Daisuke."  
  
Emiko sniffed again, before placing the wrinkled piece of cloth into her shirt pocket, "You're right, Kosuke-san."  
  
There was the sound of a door opening behind them, and both Towa and Daiki entered the room, holding a scroll between them. Emiko swept some stray hairs out of the way before striding over to them, "Did you find something?"  
  
"Towa-san felt it first," Daiki explained, as he spread the yellowed parchment on the floor carefully, "some sort of power is coming out of this scroll, so we'll need to investigate it."  
  
"Where did you locate it?" Kosuke asked.  
  
"Strangely enough," muttered the old man, "it was in Daisuke's room."  
  
"What?" Emiko took a closer look at the scroll and immediately drew back in surprise, "This is the same one... from that time, but... this one is the complete scroll."  
  
"I see," Kosuke frowned slightly, eyes hidden behind his fringe, "but how did Daisuke get a hold of something like this?"  
  
"We should finish translating the scroll, then," suggested Towa, "so we can find out what that priestess was going on about--"  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by the TV in the living room, where the news reporter was currently saying; "--and it seems that the Phantom Thief Dark has gotten away with the artifact, and police are baffled with how he has been able to get past their security--"  
  
"We'll have to do it later," Emiko said, collecting the scroll carefully, "so we shouldn't tell Daisuke about this."  
  
All those present nodded in silent agreement, and waited for Dark to return with the stolen picture.  
  
---  
  
_Come on, Daisuke,_ Dark thought in frustration, _say something to let me know that you're still alive. Anything!  
_  
His statement was answered with silence, and the Phantom Thief cursed under his breath out of worry of the smaller boy. Stopping for a moment, he tried again – slowly, and clearly.  
  
_Please be okay,_ he said, trying to treat it like nothing was wrong, _you're going to be okay. Right, Daisuke?  
_  
The only reply he was given was ragged breathing from the redhead, and his frowned, although the worry was clearly stamped on his face as the condition seemed to worsen, "Daisuke..."  
  
"It won't do you any good to stand out here calling to him," said a voice, softly in his ear, "you should let him rest, and medical attention may help."  
  
Dark jumped at this, nearly losing his balance on the roof he had decided to stop at, and glared at the person who had just spoken to him out of sheer annoyance.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you again, Scarlet," he said calmly, although his face said otherwise, "and I suppose there is no point of me asking you how you knew I was here?"  
  
"Exactly," brushing a few strands of hair off her shoulder, Scarlet gave the Phantom Thief a half-smile, "so, will you be taking my advice, or will you be staying around to endanger your host's health?"  
  
"Dammit," he took a step closer to the other, until there faces were nearly touching, "What did you do to Daisuke?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," came the reply, as she turned her gaze away, "and what makes you think that I am the one responsible for what has happened?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Dark growled, unlike his usual self, "so I want you to tell me."  
  
Taking a step back, Scarlet shot him a frosty look, "I didn't do anything to him, Dark, and if you don't want you to believe me, then that's your choice," she snapped, "but if you don't go and get him some treatment, then there's no chance of your host of recovering. It's all up to you."  
  
Without a backward glance, Scarlet jumped off, leaving a light trail of yellow energy behind her. Dark stood there in silence, waving a hand over the misty trail.  
  
"Her magic..." he muttered, "how is it that she's..."  
  
Collecting himself swiftly, Dark's black wings spread out and he took off into the sky, his mind focused on Daisuke's well being. But the same thing kept on coming to his mind.  
  
"Of course. And that is why we need your help. Scarlet cannot do this on her own, so--"  
  
"How is it that we get dragged into this mess in the first place," he muttered to himself, "makes me want to wring her neck now... dammit all..."  
  
Landing on the balcony of the Niwa house, Dark placed a hand on his chest, heart pounding wildly, Daisuke...  
  
"Dark!" called Emiko as she ran up to him, "Did everything go according to plan?"  
  
Trying to remain calm, he nodded, "But I suggest that you don't leave any more warning notices until Daisuke gets better," he said stiffly, handing the painting over and walking to Daisuke's bedroom.  
  
Changing out of his costume quickly, Dark slumped on the bed, before turning back into the smaller boy, who remained unconscious the whole time. The boy's breathing was labored and each ragged breath, which escaped his lips, seemed to be in great pain.  
  
Daisuke, you have to fight it, whispered Dark, before weariness took over his mind, whatever it is, fight it...  
  
Outside his window, Scarlet watched in guilt at Daisuke's current condition, "How did it get worse? Was the magical reaction... and the Flames' weakening powers somehow effect him?"  
  
Shaking her head violently, she turned away, "Soon..." she waved a hand, where a trail of pure white energy made itself visible, "I just hope this spell will hold out long enough..."  
  
The energy slid through the window and it was absorbed into Daisuke's body, giving a gentle glow around him. The breathing became lower and more controlled, and Scarlet nodded slightly.  
  
"Until the time comes," she whispered, "until then..."  
  
With a fluttering of yellow wings, she disappeared in the night leaving a sign of her only existence of being there: a single white wing with a golden aura around it.  
  
---  
  
The next day proved itself to be rainy, and Satoshi shook the droplets off his umbrella before closing it and leaving it in the rack until he needed it again at the end of the day. As soon as he entered the classroom, he was swamped by a numerous amount of fangirls; who either wanted him to accept their love letters or just to talk to them. It was a daily ritual during school hours, and Satoshi merely shook them off before going to his seat near the back of the classroom.  
  
::Not in a good mood today, are you, Satoshi-sama?:: asked Krad, obviously trying to make conversation, which the blue-haired boy suspected that the blond was trying to make him drop his guard so that his body would be taken over, so he ignored it.  
  
:Leave me alone,: he said, before flipping open a book and pouring over it.  
  
"Yeah, Dark-san got away again!" Risa was squealing somewhere in the background.  
  
"He's so cool!" called another girl's voice.  
  
"But wasn't part of the wing where Dark was partially blown up?" asked another.  
  
"I wonder if he's alright?!" more squealing.  
  
"This is Dark-san we're talking about," explained Risa impatiently, "of course he'll be alright."  
  
There was the sound of the door sliding open again, and the girls fell silent, while Satoshi looked up, half-expecting Daisuke to be the one to enter. It was a stupid thought, he knew, since the last time he had seen the redhead was the day before, and he had been in no condition to be sent to school, especially on a rainy day, but one could always hope.  
  
As expected, the one who entered was not Daisuke, but Akane, who seemed inwardly amused by the fact that the whole class had been awkwardly silent.  
  
"Oh, Akane! Good morning!" called one of the girls, and the talking began again.  
  
Satoshi returned to his book bitterly, repeating to himself that it had been an idle thought to think that Daisuke would be coming, and that he wouldn't be coming anytime that day.  
  
"Akane-chan," said Riku's voice close by, "do you know if Niwa-kun is..."  
  
"Niwa-kun's still not feeling well today," came Akane's reply, "or at least, I'm assuming so. It isn't like I go to his house and check or anything."  
  
There seemed to be an embarrassed silence, and Satoshi looked up again, seeing Riku's back and part of Akane's face, which seemed scarily calm in the fact about Daisuke's health. Something seethed within the boy; a cross between suspicion and, most likely, anger, for her to be acting like that...  
  
"Do you think we could visit him after school?" asked Risa, as she joined her older sister, and the other girl shook her head slightly.  
  
"Not today," she said, voice lowering slightly, "maybe tomorrow. I don't think it would be a good thing to do so soon."  
  
Riku seemed oddly silent, before nodding stiffly, "Okay then. Thanks, Akane-chan."  
  
"You'll be coming to visit Niwa-kun, right?" Risa said, once Riku was out of earshot, and Akane nodded again.  
  
"I'm worried as well."  
  
The younger Harada twin nodded before leaving the other girl in clear view of Satoshi. Once she had noticed that he had been glaring at her, Akane returned the look coolly.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Before anything else could happen, the door slid open and the teacher entered. Without another glance, Akane took her seat at the front of the room and Satoshi leaned back.  
  
:She's knows something,: he thought, :I know it.:  
  
::Of course, Satoshi-sama,:: Krad said smoothly, ::who else were you considering asking? Not Celes, were you?::  
  
:...:  
  
::As expected,:: his other half laughed slightly before continuing, ::but do you really think she will answer your questions?::  
  
:We'll see.:  
  
---  
  
The day was fairly smooth going - although it was obvious that it would be raining for the whole day - until lunch came. Satoshi slid past a group of students, before trailing behind Akane, who seemed fairly oblivious to the fact that she was being stalked. Every once in a while, she would stop and turn around suspiciously, but Satoshi was fast enough to keep a good distance and find hiding areas. This went on for about ten more minutes, until she arrived at the roof.  
  
As he watched, she opened it, looked around suspiciously, and then went out. Without hesitation, Satoshi followed right after her, soon catching her off guard. What happened next was a surprise to him.  
  
---  
  
All through lunch for the past ten minutes had been rather unsettling for Akane, as she had made her way to the rooftop, where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed, especially since it was raining.  
  
Every once in a while, she took a look back, but no one seemed to care about what she did, and she sighed as she stepped out into the rain.  
  
Holding out the broach, she spoke into it, "Are you there?"  
  
'Yes,' came the fuzzy reply, 'I can hear you. No one has been around, so things should go smoothly.'  
  
"And the Flame? Is it still losing power, Celes?"  
  
'It's--' started Celes' voice, but she was rudely interrupted as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. In shock, Akane dropped the broach, and the voice faded. Her eyes came in contact with ice blue ones.  
  
"Hi- Hiwartari-kun..." she stuttered, 'When...?!'  
  
---  
  
As soon as Satoshi had recognized the priestess' voice, he instantly knew that Akane held answers, and, without hesitation, he gained her attention by spinning her around so that they were face to face.  
  
"Hi- Hiwatari-kun..." she stuttered, obviously very unsettled by the sudden contact.  
  
"..." he could only stare at her, blocking any openings that might have been used as an escape, "You know..."  
  
"What?" somewhat regaining her composure, Akane returned his look without flinching, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You do," ignoring the rain that was soaking his uniform, Satoshi leaned closer, "at first I thought that you using magic was purely coincidence, but now..."  
  
"So you were stalking me," stated the girl, crossing her arms and looking away from him, "I had a feeling that someone was..."  
  
"How do you know about Celes," he demanded, cutting over her voice, "and what actually happened to Niwa?"  
  
"..." Akane's gaze dropped slightly, "I can't tell you."  
  
"You have to," he said softly, trying hard to stop his voice from shaking, "or I might have to hurt you..."  
  
Akane's eyes shot up to him for a second, before turning back to the floor, "You wouldn't. I already know won't hurt me," she stifled a flat chuckle, "but since you were so good at catching me in the act... I'll tell you some things, but don't expect it to answer all your questions."  
  
"Okay, then," Satoshi stepped back, folding his own arms across his chest, "start."  
  
"You never were a good interrogator," Akane commented lightly, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "but I've known Celes since I was really young. We've talked, conversed, and that's how we came to know each other really well."  
  
The answer didn't satisfy the blue-haired boy's curiosity, but decided not to push it any further, since Krad seemed ready to inflict some real damage if let go, "And Niwa?"  
  
"I wasn't there when it happened," came the sour reply, "but it was probably a reaction between the magic, and Niwa-kun ended up in the middle."  
  
"What magic?"  
  
"You know more about magic than I do, right?"  
  
"..." something about Akane's expression told him otherwise, but Satoshi chose not to pursue it, "so how come you can use magic?"  
  
"Celes taught me how to control it," she said, ignoring his gaze, "and so what?"  
  
"How do you know about the Flame?"  
  
"..." Akane suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You--" started Satoshi, but Akane merely pushed past him and ran off before he could give chase.  
  
::She's fast, isn't she, Satoshi-sama,:: Krad commented lightly, ::you should have left her to me.::  
  
:...: stepping back into the building, Satoshi shook the water off her uniform and hair, :She knows more than she's giving up.:  
  
Walking down the stairs, the blue-haired boy was left to contemplate with the newest piece of information he had gained.  
  
Akane also seemed to be connected somehow. But how...  
  
It would take a lot more investigating.  
  
###  
  
Slamming the classroom door shut sharply behind her, Akane tried hard to breath normally. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage, and sat there silently, trying hard to remember what had just happened.  
  
Pulling out the broach she'd retrieved before running off, she fiddled with it slightly, "Are you there?"  
  
'What happened?!' squealed Celes, obviously discomforted, and Akane didn't feel any better.  
  
This time she'd been lucky that he had dropped his guard when he had. If he hadn't...  
  
She didn't know what she might have been forced to say.  
  
"It was too close," she whispered, "he suspects me."  
  
------------------  
  
There was supposed to be more, where the Harada twins and Akane actually visit Daisuke, but this is just an all out Satoshi chapter. Haven't had one, so I have no idea how it went. Anyway... until the next chap!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The Wonderful World of Ramblings was removed because it was in script format! (now I know what happened to that other parody. shucks...) So, now, if you want get them, please don't hesitate to email me, I'm happy to oblige. Although this email isn't the best one... Until then... may the force be with you...................


	15. Chapter 14: Increasing Danger

Now everything is out of whack. Oh well, now I've got to change Dark's-Daisuke's speech/thinking things. So Dark is in _italics_, and Daisuke's in 'whatever this is...' Heh. Anyway, things are slowly going. Slowly...

-------------------

Disclaimers here, can't bother to write out too much...

-------------------

Chapter 14: Increasing Danger

-------------------

As the rain continued to pour down relentlessly, with no sign of stopping, Satoshi slowly made his way to the next class, working out the mystery that was slowly unraveling to him.

Scarlet knew Celes, Akane knew Celes, and the very source of Time was with the Flame. Thirteen sources in all, and if it were to die off, the world would freeze. Somehow, it was too much like the Second Hand of Time.

::But you had the power to destroy the art piece, Satoshi-sama,:: Krad drawled out, ::you just didn't have the heart to do it.::

:Shut up, Krad,: snapped the boy, but took the reasoning as another point. They couldn't just destroy the Flame, it seemed, and doing so would lead to destruction.

The Flame was the very source of Time... and the very source of human life.

Sliding the classroom door open and entering, he noticed that most people were slowly making their own ways to class, and the teacher still hadn't arrived. As he took his seat, and looked out the window, he noticed another thing.

Akane wasn't there.

---

Coughing slightly, Akane opened the classroom door slightly, peering out as students passed through the corridors to their next lessons. She considered herself lucky to have run into a classroom that was not being used for the time being, but the prospect of getting caught by Satoshi left her worried.

'If he suspects me...' she started, 'then what's the point of being here... if I drop my guard again, it might lead to... more disastrous results. And... he can't be told the truth yet. No one can, not until they're ready for it. But... when is that...?'

'You there? Akane?' demanded Celes' voice, jerking the girl back to attention, 'Answer me already!'

"I'm here," she replied slowly, eyes roving around the now empty corridors, "but what is it this ti--" her eyes widened at the sudden realization, "don't tell me another one..."

'Yes,' the girl sighed sadly, 'another one of the thirteen flames just faded off. We can't just hang around! We need to make haste and stop the Flame from dying! Akane, I know you wanted to make sure that they were ready for it, but this is ridiculous! Another week and all the Flames will be dead!'

"... but Niwa-kun's condition... it's still very unstable. We can't risk it..." whispered Akane, "just a few more days... please, Celes, you just have to make it hold for another few days. I know we can sort this out."

'You said that before, dear,' Celes said impatiently, 'but I'll do my best. Scarlet's got a job tomorrow night, hasn't she?'

A small smile appeared on the girl's face as she went down the corridor, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I know it."

'Wait...' the other girl's tone became suspicious, 'shouldn't you be in class by now?'

Flinging a door open, Akane exited onto the school roof again, the rain still pouring, "I can't stay here anymore for today. If he suspects me, then I'm just going to call it for the day. And don't tell me otherwise," she added, "because I'm not going back today."

'How about tomorrow?' persisted Celes calmly, 'I doubt that he would just forget about it in one day.'

Shaking her head and looking at the gray sky, she fell silent, 'That's right. Hiwatari won't just let something like this go... I probably can't go back until the whole ordeal is settled...'

'Akane?'

She blinked, wiping rain out of the way, "Yeah... I'll just have to deal with it, won't I?" she paused momentarily, "Now, first I have to leave the school with an excuse..."

---

Flipping through his notebook unconsciously without reading any of it, Satoshi's attention remained on the sky outside, although he really couldn't see much due to the fact that the rain was pouring and it splattered the glass, leaving it fogged up on the other side. The class seemed louder than usual, since the teacher still hadn't arrived, and Akane was nowhere in sight.

::I do believe she has turned tail and ran. A little like Niwa, if you think about it.::

:Must I keep on telling you to shut up and leave me alone? I'm trying to think.:

::And I know exactly what you're thinking,:: continued his other half, obviously not taking his warning seriously, although Satoshi knew that he never would, ::you're worried about Niwa's condition, who this Celes and Scarlet is, and what this Takada girl knows and how she is connected with the power of Time.::

:Obviously you know what I'm thinking,: replied the blue-haired boy acidly, :you live in there. But I don't want you to talk to me or I'm going to lose it.:

::Why don't I just start telling you how much fun it would be to see Niwa die?::

Seeing that the conversation was going down the twisted trail, Satoshi instantly blocked Krad's voice off his mind the best he could before going back to his investigations. Over half of his book was taken up with the daily tasks of what Daisuke and Dark did, but this was the first time he had to write about another person unrelated to the Niwa blood. And still... something didn't feel right.

Too closely connected... healing magic on Niwa... somehow related to Celes... another world... Scarlet... the Flames of Time, which was the very source of time itself...

::--and to hear the boy's screaming, one long, ear splitting shriek, and the blood cascading down slowly...:: continued Krad. Satoshi gritted his teeth, seething slightly as the homicidal blond continued to vividly explain what would happen to Daisuke once he got his hands on him, and did his best to block it all out.

Takada Akane... Takada... was that family somehow related to the Time Keepers? Was there a connection to that family and the Niwa and Hikari family? Something just didn't seem right... her strange reaction to the mentioning of the Flame...

The sound of the door opening instantly brought Satoshi back to his senses, and even Krad fell silent, as well as all the students in the classroom. A teacher they couldn't identify entered, looking sternly over large square glasses, which clashed perfectly with his square-shaped haircut.

"You're teacher is sick today," he sad gruffly, "and I had to be called in. But with the sound you kids were making, it seems that we will have to throw a few guidelines together. And the first one will be no speaking in the class, at ANY TIME..."

Satoshi looked away, returning to the window, until another teacher entered to whisper something to the older man. His ears picked up, "Takada... sick... home early..." and then, "left a message... parents... note for Harada twins..." he saw a note pass between the two, before the other teacher left. He frowned at what he'd heard, despite the fact that he was around the very back of the classroom, and no doubt every other student present had heard, as they held their silence.

::I do believe she did turn tail and run,:: smirked Krad, ::and I'm not the reason this time.::

:...:

::Are you plotting on trying to get her where she lives?:: the blond seemed quite interested all of a sudden, ::Maybe you aren't just curious of what this girl knows, Satoshi-sama, but you know that, no matter what your feelings are, they will never be returned...::

:... you're thinking a bit off the border this time,: replied Satoshi coldly, knowing well enough that he only suspected Akane, and that was all, especially since she always seemed to pop up wherever Daisuke was, :and I never hold anything close.:

::How about Niwa?::

Knowing better than to answer such a question, and knowing that his other half already knew how he felt, Satoshi remained silent, while Krad hissed death threats. AS he watched the droplets splatter across the glass, something caught his eye. Taking a closer look, he soon caught sight of something glowing as it was battered in the stormy weather.

A feather with a golden-aura.

---

As the day commenced, surprisingly the rain ceased, leaving only a few odd droplets as people began to leave the building, calling to friends and going home. Pushing his glasses up, the blue-haired boy took a step out of the building, only to be stopped by a girl he couldn't identify, who held a letter out to him. Keeping his cool, Satoshi rejected the girl quickly and left the school grounds.

Once he was out, he returned to a regular walking pace, having no intention of going home anytime soon and decided to just walk around at random. Luckily, Krad decided to remain silent so Satoshi could think without being disturbed.

The unknown presence which he'd been sensing lately made the boy turn, scanning the area behind him. The only living things he could see were a group of students going home, and a mother with her child, holding his hand and chattering pleasantly. Ignoring the sight, Satoshi turned away, and made his way to the apartment building.

"A reason to it..." he muttered under his breath, "a reason to why the Niwa and Hikari family are connected to the Time Keepers, and the Flames of Time..."

Somewhere deep within his soul, something was awakening. What it was, exactly, he didn't know.

---

The sky remained dreary and gray after the storm, and Emiko looked out the window, while holding a tray. Her usually cheerful face was creased with worry, as she looked upon her only child, who was currently sleeping. The door creaked opened slightly, and she turned around in time to see Kosuke enter.

"Kosuke-san..."

"Daisuke hasn't woken up yet?" her husband frowned as he went over to her.

"No..." she sighed, "I never thought something like this could happen... and it was all so sudden..."

"Emiko-san..." placing a hand on her shoulder lightly, Kosuke gave her a reassuring smile, "everything will be fine, I'm sure of it. In the end..."

"I know, I know but..." she bit her lip, already knowing that he knew what she thought and what she was really worried about, "I don't want Daisuke to get hurt too badly by... whatever is going on this time? Even with Dark..."

"I know," he sighed in frustration, before returning to reality, "but until Daisuke recovers, we have to remain positive and the scroll..."

"You're right!" smiling, Emiko went to the door, "I'm sure we can find an answer to this if we just translate the scroll! We'll have it done in no time!"

Kosuke allowed her to leave before him, and then went to Daisuke's bed, where the boy lay. His eyes were closed and his face seemed extremely pale as he slept, breathing short and sharp. Shaking his head, he left the room.

"Be careful..." he whispered, gently closing the door behind him, "more is on the line than we think..."

---

The doorbell rang unexpectedly the next afternoon, and Emiko looked up in surprise, disappointed of being disturbed. Sending Towa to answer the door, she gave a glance at Daisuke.

"You don't have to get up so soon," she soothed gently, "we can take care of it."

Having just woken up, Daisuke still seemed fairly pale, but his voice remained the same as he spoke, "Mum! I'm fine now! You don't have to worry so much!"

_I wouldn't say that if I was you,_ muttered Dark, _took you forever to get out of... whatever you were in, and that left me bored to no end._

'I didn't ask for your opinion!' shot back the redhead indignantly, forgetting that With was sitting in his lap and got up abruptly, 'And I don't even know why I was sick!'

_Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Dai-chan,_ replied the Thief, _you were out for at least a day, so it couldn't just be ANY sickness._

'...'

"Niwa-kun! Are you okay?"

"Eh?!" looking over to the doorway, Daisuke turned red as he saw the Harada twins enter his room, "R-R-R-Riku-san? Harada-san!? Why are you..."

"You were sick," Risa said simply, "and we thought," she gave Riku a pointed look, "that we should make sure that you weren't dying or something..."

"I'm okay, really," smiling, he managed to lift himself up into a sitting position, "thanks for coming."

Riku blushed slightly, before recovering her ability to speak, "So, um... will you be okay...?"

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I should be fine in no time, so..."

_Planning to change into me?_ asked Dark, _I can feel that meter filling up_ _again_.

'DARK!' Daisuke stopped abruptly, 'We can't change now! What are we gonna do if they--'

_Calm down, calm down,_ the Thief said, obviously enjoying the other boy's discomfort, _I won't take over, so be glad I'm in a good mood today._

'So you say...'

Returning to reality, Daisuke noticed that both twins suddenly seemed extremely somber and rather uncomfortable with whatever the situation was. Frowning, he gave both girls a long look before speaking up, since Dark was telling him to.

"Riku-san, Harada-san, is something the matter?" he managed to say.

Risa exchanged looks with Riku before deciding to answer the question, "Well, you see, Niwa-kun..." she started reluctantly, "um... about the whole moving trip..."

"We're leaving," whispered Riku, "tonight."

---

As Kosuke went down the stairs, he noticed a girl standing by Towa, apparently absorbed in conversation. He frowned slightly, unable to recognize who it could be. She was around average height like most girls her age, and her hair was done up into a thick plait, which went down to her shoulder blades.

"Oh, hello," he said, deciding better than to suspect, as he went down the stairs, "are you a friend of Daisuke's?"

The girl stopped talking and looked at him in slight surprise, "Oh, yes, I guess you could say that."

Her voice seemed fairly calm and even as she spoke, but didn't seem to surprised that he spoke to her, "I'm a new student at Azumano Junior High. My name is Takada Akane."

Noticing that her speaking pattern had changed dramatically, he decided not to ask too much about it, and merely nodded, "Did you move here with your family, Takada-san?"

"Hm? Family?" Akane blinked curiously, but then nodded, "Oh, yes, of course. We only came here about a week ago," she paused, as if considering what to say, "is Niwa-kun going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be soon," replied Kosuke, "but we really don't know what happened to him in the first place."

"Ah, I see..." she mumbled, "I just thought I would leave Riku-chan and Risa-chan to speak to him first, so..."

"Would you like to make yourself comfortable?" asked Towa, cutting in smartly as she held a tray.

"Oh, no, it's okay," she smiled weakly, "I'm sure they won't be long."

"Well, I have some things to do, so please don't hesitate to ask if you have any queries," Kosuke said, and she nodded before he left. Once he entered his own room, he fell into thought.

There was something about how Akane had reacted that made him suspicious, but he decided to leave it at the back of his mind, and turned to the half-opened scroll.

###

Celes mumbled a few words to herself, transferring her own energy into the weakened Flame, well aware that she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. As she expected, another smaller flame flickered out and the larger flame grew smaller.

With a frustrated sigh, she sat on the floor, taking herself back to the void. Rubbing her eyes, she muttered under her breath about a few things, mainly about how cramped and difficult the situation had become and that they really didn't have much time left.

"Geez... why do you have to be so stubborn," she sighed, "just like your parents..."

There was a loud crashing sound close by and she spun around, freezing in mid-spin when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you absolutely sure we can break in?!"

"Chester?!" she hissed in alarm, jumping up and running to the void's source and forming a transparent barrier around it, "How did he find where it was?! She assured me that we would be safe, unless..." she gasped in horror, "it only holds as long as the Flame does?!"

The barrier shook dangerously under the pressure of another spun, and she took a step back, worry filling up inside of her.

"We've got to hurry," she whispered to herself, "we can't wait any longer... we can't..."

Right before her eyes, she saw her own barrier cracking dangerously, and she bit her lip.

"No more time..."

-------------------

No more... this is painful, really. So... things are really going to start in... about two more chaps... no one's around, are they? Oh well, ON WITH THE SHOW! 'Till next week...

Oh yeah, have a new story up: Shrouded in Darkness. Have another one coming soon, but that's later...


	16. Chapter 15: Seeking for Answers

{singing} No one is reviewing! No one reviewring! Whatever. Let's go.

-------------------

Continuing with the story...

-------------------

Chapter 15: Seeking for Answers

-------------------

"Tonight?" Daisuke repeated weakly, struggling to get the words into his brain, as much as he wanted it to be a lie, "But... why this all of a sudden..."

"We don't know," whispered Risa, tugging at her hair sadly, and giving Riku a look, "but, yesterday night... they just told up, and..."

"We're leaving," Riku stated, trying hard not to cry, by the sound that her voice seemed choked, "and... I promised to tell you, Niwa-kun, and..."

"Riku-san..." he bit his lip, hearing Dark within him.

_This cannot be happening!_ the Thief was shrieking, _Why the HELL does this happen to us?!_

"I just... we just..." mumbled the younger twin, "Riku is really upset now," she whispered in the redhead's ear, "and I was hoping you could, you know, cheer her up," she slipped a small piece of paper in his hand, "I was just hoping you would be better by then, but still..."

"I'll... I'll try," Daisuke blushed slightly at being close to her, but knew she couldn't make him change into Dark anymore than Takeshi could. Hiding the piece of paper, and well aware that Riku was getting suspicious, he whispered, "how about you, Harada-san?"

"Me?" she smiled dreamily, "I'll be waiting for Dark-san!"

_Two dates in one night. This night,_ muttered Dark, what annoying situations we encounter. _And since you're still not very well, Daisuke..._

'I have to go! Either way,' replied Daisuke, as Risa stepped back to talk to Riku, 'Riku-san...'

Okay, I get the picture, cut in Dark, now... are you going to continue the conversation or what?

"Uhm... Riku-san," the redhead started, making her stare at him, "are you... going to be alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure I will," she replied quickly, but turned away all the while, "just... I..."

"We have to go home now," Risa said softly, tugging at Riku's sleeve, "bye Niwa-kun..."

"Ah... okay..." he watched as the two slipped out, and then slumped back to open the small piece of paper Risa had given him. Her familiar writing was sprawled out on the small space, but he could read it well enough:

Tonight, at 9pm, please meet Riku at the bridge. --Risa Harada

_This could be bad..._ mumbled Dark, _does she mean the bridge where I saw her and spoke to her for the very first time? _

'Maybe,' the redhead slipped it under his pillow, 'well aware that his mother was going to find out sooner or later that day, but will I be better by then? Or worse?'

_Little ray of sunshine, aren't you?_ mentally, the Thief pouted at Daisuke's sudden flash of negativity, _That isn't like you. Get a hold of yourself, or I'll be the one taking over to meet Riku, got that? Get a hold yourself!_

'... you're right,' Daisuke flopped back against the pillows, 'thanks for the encouragement... Dark. If that was encouragement...'

_Either way--_ started Dark, but the redhead had already fallen asleep, and he gave up,_ great, now I have to talk to myself again. This ain't any fun... especially since that fever, or whatever it is, is really affecting the body, so I get it as well when I'm in control... what the hell is going on?_

The Thief stopped when he noticed the door open again, and Akane entered, somewhat reluctantly, and sat on a chair close to Daisuke's bed. Bowing her head slightly, so that strands of hair fell across her face, she stared hard at her hands, mumbling under her breath. Dark leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"... tracing the light within the darkness, the corners of fate and time within the very source of life..." she was mumbling, "again, we are seeking for the truth, and the truth alone, the will our very existence in life..."

Perplexed, he sat there, unable to make head or tale behind the words she was muttering, What the hell...

"And, so, is the will of Time..." she gave a small sigh, "Niwa-kun... I'm so sorry..."

_Now what the hell is this girl blabbin' about?!_ Dark yelled in frustration, remaining in the back of Daisuke's mind, _Why can't anyone speak straightforward and not going everywhere and never getting' to the point?! _

"Time is running out..." she continued, looking away, unconsciously brushing her fringe out of the way, "and the different effects of magic are really affecting you... but strangely enough..."

She fell silent, allowing Dark to think over the last few words she had spoken, _This girl... knows something... 'the different effects of magic'... did she mean, that time...? _

"Hiwatari-kun hasn't been affected yet," her eyes reflected the last rays of daylight before dimming over, "what is that supposed to mean... or could it be that he wasn't effected by it...?"

_... now I'm lost._

"Tonight," she whispered, a hand hovering Daisuke's face, "tonight will decide our fate..."

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO DAISUKE?!_ yelled Dark, _KEEP YOUR HANDS OFFA HIM! Just as bad as Hiwatari, dammit..._

"The fate between the Niwa and Hikari family-," a faded mist began to form itself around her hand.

_Wha--?_

"-and the Time Keepers..." the mist began to surround Daisuke's body, "is soon to begin..."

_Magic..._ breathed Dark in awe as he felt it enter his host, _healing...?_

She stopped abruptly at the sound of the door being opened, and stood up, in time to see Towa enter, "Ah! He already fell asleep?!"

"Yes..." readjusting her hold on her schoolbag, Akane made for the door, "I best be on my way."

Without another word, she left the room, and Towa followed hurriedly to accompany her to the front door. This left the Phantom Thief on his own, with Daisuke sleeping and With poking from beneath the folds of the blanket.

_Magic, huh?_ he mumbled unconsciously, _but, it felt the same, like the last time._ _Scarlet's magic... _

---

The sun was already gone as Satoshi stood a fair way away from the Niwa House's front gate. He was waiting, and, besides the odd hiss from Krad, most people who passed by left him alone.

He wasn't an idiot, having caught site of Akane at the end of school, waiting for the Harada Twins, most likely on their way to visit Daisuke to see his condition. And with that as the conclusion, Satoshi had followed.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose unconsciously, he took a glance at the front gate, waiting. Both Riku and Risa had left already, so the only person left was Akane, and he was making sure that she wouldn't be going anywhere before his questions were answered.

::You shouldn't be wasting your time like this, Satoshi-sama,:: drawled Krad, unexpectedly and Satoshi twitched slightly, ::what makes you so sure she will answer all your questions? You could always leave it to me, and, once I'm done with her, Niwa is next in line...::

:Shut up,: the blue-haired boy snapped, and then heard the gate creaking as someone stepped out. He didn't need to go any closer to know it was Akane, and, without hesitation, he went towards her.

Turning in his direction, she gave him a blank look, which made him stop in his tracks, "Were you waiting all that time?" her voice was low and oddly cold, similar to Krad's, and Satoshi frowned.

"And if I was?" he finally asked.

"You do know I won't answer any more of your questions," she said lightly, turning away, "and about Niwa-kun, he'll be fine soon, so your shouldn't worry."

"That wasn't my question," Satoshi muttered, trying hard to remain cool, "what I want to know is--"

"I told you before, and I'll say it again," she cut in, turning her head slightly so that her eyes met his, "I won't answer anymore of your questions."

"..."

::Maybe I should take over, Satoshi-sama...::

:Take...?:

Before he could even respond, Krad had shoved the other boy away and took control, right in front of Akane, who showed little sign of surprise at the sudden switch.

"And you..." her voice faded away.

"We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Krad smirked.

"... we don't need to be introduced," she turned away again sharply, "and don't think I'll answer any of your questions even if you try to attack me, Krad."

:... she knows you?: Satoshi seemed fairly puzzled, not bothering to try and take over his body again.

The blond frowned at this, "How do you know me?"

A low chuckle escaped the girl, "I know many things, if you want to know," she said, "but none of that is your concern. If you really want some answers," she flicked a small card in their direction, "maybe you should speak to Scarlet instead."

As she started to walk away, she stopped for a moment, as if remembering something, "Oh, and if you're thinking about attacking Niwa-kun, I'd advise you not to," she turned, smirking slightly, "if you do, then your power will be drained completely, and you won't recover for... quite some time," she continued to walk, "keep that in mind if you plan to keep control over Hiwatari-kun's body."

Once she was gone, Krad, and Satoshi, took a look at the card she had given them:

Tonight, at 8pm, I am going to Esville Museum. Something that I want is there, and I will do anything to take it. --Scarlet

:Tonight...?: repeated Satoshi under his breath, and Krad snorted, shoving it into a pocket.

::It seems like a little run around, doesn't it, Satoshi-sama,:: he drew back into the corners of his mind, allowing the blue-haired boy to take control again, ::until tonight.::

:So you took heed to her warning?: unable to stop the question, Satoshi waited for an answer. Krad took a long time reply, but when he did, it was in a toneless voice.

::I have other tings to take care of,:: he hissed, ::and this Takada Akane, she knows what she's talking about. I can sense a strong magical force within her.::

:Hmm...: deciding better than to try the blond's patience, Satoshi made his way to the apartments, where he lived, waiting for night to fall.

---

The night was still, the moon covered in a blanket of gray, and a shadow flittered passed the windows of Esville Museum as Scarlet made her way into it.

Her eyes shot around expectantly, hair falling down past her shoulder blades, as she inspected an old painting, apparently fascinated by its beauty. After a while, she shook her head, muttering under her breath, "No... not this one..."

She slipped into another room, inspecting the odd art piece before making her way into a room where a single item sat on it's own. Trying hard not to slip, she gave the small rock a long look.

"Well, well, well," she muttered, "I'm guessing that this is the one...?"

Not expecting an answer, she literally jumped in surprise when Satoshi answered, "Is it really?"

"The High Commander of the Police Force trying to catch the infamous Dark Mousy, Satoshi, I presume?" she said, recovering from her shock quickly, and giving the boy a displeased look, "And I was wondering if you were planning to come tonight."

"Don't play with me," Satoshi replied, closing off the only escape route, "and I think you may be able to answer some of the questions--"

"That you've been asking, I know," Scarlet sighed, aware that she was a good few centimeters shorter than him, and that there was no way of escape, "but don't think I'm going to say everything to you, just because we're here."

::That attitude...:: muttered Krad, under his breath so that Satoshi almost didn't catch it.

:What?:

"Time is fading, and life itself will fade with it," she said dully, and he frowned.

:That...: "What are you talking about?" :... was out of the blue.:

"I'm stating the Flame's power," Scarlet said loftily, "do you want to hear it, or not?"

"..."

Taking his silence as a 'yes', she continued, "The Flame was created millions of years ago, and is the very source of life, mankind, everything," she sniffed, "and, every few thousand years, a child is born, with the ability to watch over, and even manipulate the power of Time, or so it goes."

"So a Time Keeper."

"Precisely," Scarlet frowned, "life was... at peace, with the Time Keeper, until a warning was exposed to everyone: Time will surely come to fade. Life will cease to exist..." she stopped.

"The Flames of Time," Satoshi muttered, "so, then, what is supposed to be done?"

"Celes told you," she replied, "get the thirteen broaches of the elements, and everything will be fine," she held up a broach, which was glittering pink, "like this."

"..." :...:

::...::

Turning away haughtily, she held the broach so that it was above the rock, and it began to glow eerily, "Elements of Time, show me your strength..." she mumbled. Her words faded into barely a whisper, and Satoshi watched mutely as she continued, both the rock and broach glowing, reacting to each other. After a while, there was a huge flash, Scarlet was holding another broach, this time yellow.

"I'll be on my way-" she started, but, suddenly, it looked like the world had collapsed, like a glass pane exploding into a million pieces of glass, "What!? No... this can't be happening already!!" she shrieked, "Why now--"

"What..." started Satoshi, but was cut short as the world went black.

"CELES!" Scarlet shrieked again, 'Did they... already... no...'

Without another thought, she brought her hands together and cast a spell, sending then both away in a flash of orange-red light, 'One more...'

###

_What?!_ yelled Dark, as power began to surge through him and Daisuke, _SCARLET?!_

He felt both souls being pulled away, into another dimension, and made a grab for Daisuke's limp soul, "Now what..." he muttered in annoyance, "it always ends up like this..."

As five separate souls were teleported away, time seemed to stop, and not a single living creature stirred. Silence engulfed the area, where nothing, and no one, had a chance to escape.

A short scrawl was at the bottom of the sheet that Emiko and Kosuke had been translating of the scroll:

And there was one child who became the Time Keeper. Her name... Ak

------------------

On the wheel turns...


	17. Chapter 16: A Void

Here's chap 16. So we finally got somewhere...

-------------------

Daisuke: Why is it always me?

-------------------

Chapter 16: A Void – Unanswered Questions

-------------------

All around, Dark could see the world spinning rapidly. He winced slightly as unknown powers surged through him as they were forced into the unknown, and he cast the other boy a worried glance.

"Damn..." he muttered, holding Daisuke closer to him, "why does this have to happen now..."

"Mmmm..." the smaller boy reluctantly opened one eye, "Dark...?"

"What? You're awake already?!" the Thief nearly lost his grip at Daisuke's sudden recovery, "Well, I don't wanna break it to you, but we seem to be--"

"It's the same," whispered Daisuke weakly, not bothering to look around him, "it's happening again..."

"What are you talking about?!" Dark pulled the boy so that they were face-to-face, "You've seen this place before?"

"Yeah..." he blinked, "many times... ever since I've been sick, this one place... and... another room... with a... a large flame," he frowned slightly, "and... thirteen smaller flames, each... a different colour... it was..."

"Save your breath already," muttered the Thief, looking around, "what I wanna know is how we're supposed to get outta here, or whatever... there are so many different magical presence's..."

"Hm... we'll be there soon..." murmured Daisuke unexpectedly, coughing in the process.

"..." deciding better than to ask how he knew exactly, Dark checked his host's forehead, and nearly yelled at how hot Daisuke really was, "This is NOT good..."

"What isn't?" the smaller boy sounded confused, with a mix of weariness in his voice, "What's wrong, Dark?"

"Nothing," was the only reply he got, and then Dark sighed, "Why are we here?"

"..." Daisuke closed his eyes, "Time is already stopping...?"

The Thief's eyes widened at the suggestion, "ALREADY?!" But then again, I did feel Scarlet's magic... yeesh, I thought she was dead already...

As the two fell silent, the area around them began to flash many different colours, almost blinding the two, and then there was a searing pain which made Dark wince.

"This--" he gasped, recognizing the magic immediately, "Krad's here as well...?!"

"Krad, and... Hiwatari-kun?"

Before anymore could be said between the two, Dark felt gravity returning to them, and the world seemed to open up to them, which meant that they were falling, "WITH!"

To his relief, the small rabbit-like creature had been clutching to the front of Daisuke's clothes, and instantly transformed into a pair of black wings, allowing the two to land slowly to the ground without having to deal with any physical damage.

Dark looked around, expecting to see something he could recognize, but the world was black, all around them, and he couldn't help but frown, while With changed back.

"Great, now what..." he began to mutter, but an all too familiar voice cut across his thoughts.

"Who would expect Dark to be here?"

"Krad," the Thief stated blankly, as he turned in time to see the blond approach him, "why are you here?"

The sadistic blond smiled at the question, while forming a large amount of white energy in his palm, "It's so nice to hear something like that as your last words."

Before the spell could be finished, though, the energy was suddenly absorbed in the darkness, and another voice cut across them.

"Didn't I tell you before? That won't work," it seemed fairly amused as two more figures appeared, "or would like me to do something more drastic next time."

"Scarlet..." breathed Dark, when he saw her, "and Hiwatari, I should've known."

"So," Satoshi gave Scarlet a cold glare, "would you mind explaining what you just did?"

"In a minute," she said lightly, going over to Dark, and indicating that he should let go of Daisuke, "first, we have to take care of this, and then I'll explain everything," she snorted slightly, "since Celes didn't want to."

Daisuke gave her a blank stare, "Scarlet... san...?"

"Within the light, seeking rays," she began, both hands held out in front of her, "cleansing powers, seek my call, refreshing breeze, show yourself," pure, white energy began to form itself around the palms of her hands, "healing energy, seen again..."

Her voice dipped into muttering, but the energy continued to glow, and started to surround Daisuke.

"What--" started Dark, while Satoshi had to hold Krad back so he wouldn't disturb Scarlet.

"--energy of pure light," she whispered, "healing all."

The energy was absorbed into the smaller boy, and he blinked, "What just..."

She sat down, "It may take a while for him to fully recover," she said lightly, "so I'll be explaining everything here and now, or," a small smile played across her lips as she gave Krad a glance, "someone might end up trying to blow up the place."

The other three people exchanged perplexed looks before setting themselves on the floor; Satoshi edging away from Krad, while Dark kept an eye on Daisuke.

Scarlet held up a pendant, which was made out of bronze, with a jade middle, "First off..." she spoke into it, "Celes, are you there? Answer me if you can hear me."

The jade middle rippled like water, before a face materialized in it – Celes, 'What? Scarlet, I... this... you...'

"I know," she cut in softly, "how much time is left, then?"

Celes looked at the people seated, all who had shocked looks on their faces, "The Flame..." she sighed slightly, "already, two supporting flames have died... I don't know how much longer..."

"Hm..." Scarlet frowned slightly, "two now... in the area of... eleven left... okay..." she returned to reality, giving Celes a calm look, "did they--"

"Obviously," Celes replied sadly, "or I might have been able to hold it out for a few more days... I am so sorry..."

"Never mind," the other girl smiled, "I'll take care of the rest from here, okay?"

"Sure."

The reflection rippled again, and Celes' face faded from the pendant, and Scarlet tucked it away from sight, "Now, down to business, shall we?"

At once, questions were thrown at her:

"Why the HELL are we here, dammit!"

"What's with this Flame and what is it's purpose?"

"How is Takada involved with this?"

"The thirteen supporting Flames... fading?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Interesting..." she took a look around, "well, first off, this area," she waved a hand, "is a void, where Celes and myself... well, live, I guess you could say."

"Boring..." mumbled Dark, and Daisuke gave his alter ego a weary look, "..."

"This void was just another way to keep away from..." she cringed slightly, "certain people..."

"You mean other people live here?" Satoshi cut in, and she nodded.

"Only five others, but that's not the point," Scarlet continued, "as I as saying, this void is the only other place to seek the Flames of Time without causing a disturbance, since only the Time Keeper can actually enter that room. All other forces will push away those who don't possess that power, unless the Time Keeper says otherwise. But, at the moment, it's fading, so everything is distorted to a turn, and that is where we come in."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Krad asked, as he raised an eyebrow, obvious in a mental battle on whether to blow the world apart or to continue to listen.

"You, as the other halves of the Niwa and Hikari family members," she said patiently, "are needed as well, or we'll be unable to retrieve the last eleven broaches," she held up one of the broaches, "remember these?"

"Right..."

"It's our only hope," she sighed, curling the small broach in the palm of her hand, "but, this is the first time the Flame has ever... neither one of us can understand how this happened..."

"But, about Celes-san..." cut in Daisuke slowly, "a scroll... it was dated back thousands of years ago... how could she still be..."

Scarlet gave him a small smile, "Time in this world, is much slower than in your world," she explained, "so, people here don't age, and besides, Celes is approximately 3200 years old, or something to that number range."

"WHAT?!" Dark nearly fell on top of Daisuke in surprise, "If you asked me, then she's only about twelve, in my opinion!"

"Indeed," Scarlet turned away, "but, there are reasons for her not aging, but we won't go into that at the moment."

"How about you then!" demanded Dark, not listening to her, "Are YOU over a thousand years old?!"

"Well, yes and no."

"... that doesn't make any sense."

"Not to you, it doesn't," she nodded, "but, I have been around for thousands of years, but..." she shook her head and shuddered, "something happened."

"But then," Satoshi started, before the Thief could open his mouth again, "how long do we have to... get these broaches?"

"From what's been happening," recovering slightly, she got up, "about 48 hours in total. We really don't have much time. Let's go."

"Wait! Go where?" having fully recovered with the help of Scarlet's spell, Daisuke got up.

"You saw it before, Niwa Daisuke," she whispered, holding out the broaches before her, "the room where the Flame itself is being kept. Now, let's go."

The two broaches let off an incredibly strong aura, which engulfed all five of them and, before they knew it, they had entered a room, where a large flame was flickering weakly. Walking towards it, Scarlet muttered a few things under her breath.

"This," she waved a hand at the huge flame, "is the Flame's heart. And the smaller ones are its supporting flames. The thirteen elements consist of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Wood, Nature, Poison, Gravity, Ice, Metal, Light, and Dark."

"So, very much the balance of nature," said Krad, taking a look at the flame.

"Quite so," Scarlet indicated the smaller flames, "now, we'll have to split up, to retrieve the Flames, so, wherever the feeling takes you, you go. Oh, and," she gave Krad a meaningful look, "if you try to attack anyone, the magic will deflect upon you, so I wouldn't do it if I had the choice."

Krad fell silent, and they slowly made their way towards the Flame: Satoshi and Krad going one way, and Daisuke and Krad the other. The Thief gave the blond a warning look before entering an open portal, which materialized as they went closer to it, and then all four disappeared.

"Good luck," whispered Scarlet, and gave the large Flame a long look, "I hope you're happy," she hissed, "forcing other people to do your bidding, without another care in the world."

With a flick of her hair, she disappeared into a separate flame, and time seemed to stand still.

###

Krad and Daisuke walked silently down a weaving corridor, keeping a fair distance from each other, lost in their own thoughts. The redhead stopped when the blond began to speak, and it wasn't about killing him for leading Satoshi astray.

"That girl, Scarlet," he said, "she is hiding something from us..."

"R-really?"

"Yes," he gave Daisuke a cold look, "and, if you ask my own personal opinion, she seems to possess quite a few Niwa traits. Like the hair. How many people have red hair in that particular shade?"

"Eh?" at this, the redhead blinked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," whispered Krad, "is that she must be connected to the Hikari and Niwa families... by blood. And that, Niwa, may be the reason to why there is only a Time Keeper every few thousand years...

... an unforgivable birth between families."

------------------

Around and around and around...


	18. Chapter 17: First Off

Three chaps in one week! Time to work on the others!

------------------

Yadda yadda yadda

-------------------

Chapter 17: First off...

-------------------

Satoshi couldn't help but shoot Dark a cold look as the Thief continued to mutter under his breath, obviously worried that Krad would blow Daisuke's head off, as he had tried many times before. As they passed the bleak pathway, the Thief's muttering was the only sound the blue-haired boy could hear, and it was starting to get to his nerves. Finally, he spun around.

"If you don't mind," he started, trying to remain calm, although the last strands of patience had already disintegrated, "I don't have the time to listen to you talking to yourself like that, so if you would just shut your mouth for a second..."

"So you're saying that it's okay for Daisuke to be alone with that psychopath blond?" demanded Dark, frowning, "You don't care if Krad kills him?"

"I didn't say that," Satoshi replied coldly, although he felt far from it, "but you heard what Scarlet said before: he can't attack anyone, or it'll be deflected."

"..." Dark shrugged, "whatever you say, Creepy Bastard, whatever you say," he stopped for a moment, "hey, did you notice anything strange about her?"

"Strange as in what way?" the two continued down the pathway, avoiding any eye contact as they spoke to each other.

"Oh, you know what I mean... strange," the Thief cocked his head, as if trying to remember something important, "I know I've seen her before, but not in this time space..."

"It'd probably sound strange if it was from anyone besides you and Krad," muttered Satoshi, "but... then, how do you know her? Did you actually interact with each other or does that name just sound familiar?"

"Hmm... I'm not too sure anymore. But, there are a few character traits that are just a bit too... close to certain bloodlines. And, she's just plain weird."

"Stop stating the obvious... what character traits?" at this, the blue-haired boy frowned slightly.

"Oh, I thought you would've noticed them yourself," although his voice had a slight mocking ring to it, it was clear that Dark seemed vaguely disturbed, "first, her hair is pretty much the same shade as Daisuke's, which, if you don't know already, is extremely rare for any other family out of the Niwa range."

"Anything else?"

"The build is scarily familiar too," the Thief gave Satoshi a sideways glance, "..."

"Could you stop talking like that and get to the point?" the blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Or I might end up leaving you where you stand."

"Fine, creepy bastard..." muttered Dark, finally falling silent from his useless tirade, "what I'm trying to say is that something about her is not only oddly familiar, but, from her characteristics, I'd say that she has to be related to the Niwa and Hikari families by a stronger bond than what I would have thought..."

"So..." he began, frowning slightly, as it came to him quickly, "you're saying that it may be... blood?"

"Of course you'd be fast enough to work that out..."

They both stopped as they reached a fork in the pathway, and both boys exchanged looks before splitting yup: Dark going left, Satoshi going right. As the feelings pulled then further away, the Thief was left to contemplate:

_If this was possible..._ he thought to himself, wishing that Daisuke was with him, _then what the hell does this all mean... god, this is so confusing... _

He broke into a jog, until he was swallowed into another portal.

Electricity cackled dangerously.

---

"So you're saying that she... Scarlet-san... is related to the families? You're saying that she's the Time Keeper we've been hearing about?"

"Correct," Krad frowned, as Daisuke gaped at him in silent surprise, "if only the seal wasn't here..."

Daisuke looked away again, holding onto With as they continued, "But... why didn't she just tell us then? Wouldn't it have been easier to just say to us before we split up?"

"It may seem the right thing to do, Niwa Daisuke," murmured the blond, "but everyone's minds work differently, unless you haven't noticed..."

"So... we have to save the Flame..."

They froze in mid-stride as the pathway split into two different directions. Not bothering to give the smaller boy another glance, Krad swept off in one direction, obviously fighting his desire to tear Daisuke apart. The redhead frowned slightly before starting off in the other direction.

"This is so confusing..." he whispered. 'I hope you're okay, Dark... Hiwatari-kun...'

As a portal opened up to him, With began to hiss, fur standing on end and Daisuke blinked, "With? Is something wrong?"

"Kyuu!"

Before he could open his mouth again, they were sucked forcefully into the portal and fire began to form, licking the gaps of the closing portal.

The world all around him spun rapidly, and his closed his eyes to stop himself from getting too dizzy, clutching With close to him. At first nothing but wind seemed to fly past his hair, but then, a jolting feeling lanced through Daisuke's body and he yelped slightly, opening his eyes a crack to see what was happening.

All around him, he noticed in mute fascination, was now searing with bright red flames, as if they were trying to get to him. But, strangely enough, they didn't seem to be affecting him physically, although his brain was screaming something as different powers flowed through his body.

"Magic...?" he started, "The element... of Fire..."

Before he could decide what to do next, the portal opened up again, and he fell, landing hard on the floor and crumpling slightly in pain. As the his legs slowly worked itself up to a more stable mode, Daisuke looked up, hoping to identify where, exactly, he was.

Slowly, like a flimsy sheet of thin paper rustling with an unknown wind, a town was formed right in front of his eyes, people, buildings and creatures. As he stood up slowly, he noticed that all the houses were made out of wood, and that there was definitely more plant life than what they had at home. People passed by, oblivious to him, wearing dark, dust-worn clothes, most likely made themselves, and the redhead had a large suspicion that he was probably sometime in the past.

'This can't be good...' he thought, 'where am I supposed to find the broach?'

---

Meanwhile, Dark had found himself in a similar situation, as he attempted to talk to the people. They passed him, blank expressions on their faces, oblivious to the fact that he was right in front of them, waving his arms.

"Aw, man," he snorted in annoyance, placing both hands on his hips, "how am I supposed to do anything if I can't even communicate to these people? Unless they're just ignoring me..."

"_Far from seeking the truth, it is no more than a lie."_

"Huh?" the Thief spun around, in time to see a young boy, about twelve, with mousy brown hair and large round eyes, "Wait... were you talking to me?"

"_Yeah,"_ the boy smiled, _"and I am here to give you the one piece of advice I've been sent to do: the truth might not always be the truth, and a power uncontrollable is the key to finding what you truly seek."_

Something flashed in his eyes, and he blinked, looking around, "Huh? What? Who..."

"Hey, kid..."

"Oi! Come on, Chester! We need another player!" another boy waved in their direction, and the boy who'd been talking to Dark replied.

"Coming!"

"Wai--" Dark stopped in frustration, "don't tell me people are playing with my head..."

Walking around aimlessly was the main objective for the Phantom Thief in the next dew seconds after moping a bit, and he gave the shabby village a long look, "'a power uncontrollable is the key to finding what you truly seek'..." he muttered under his breath, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

He kicked the floor, pondering over the words, well aware that he was wasting valuable time and that he really shouldn't sitting around, trying to puzzle out the real meaning behind the words.

Now what am I supposed to do? he fell back into thoughtful silence, trying hard not to get himself too confused with the weird words that had been given to him. After ten minutes, he bolted up, "THAT'S IT!!"

---

The redhead wandered around aimlessly, trying to think of how he was supposed to locate the broach.

'Okay,' he told himself, 'Scarlet-san said to follow the feeling within you, so... he closed his eyes, try and concentrate, and... feel the power that will lead us...'

At first nothing seemed to happen, but, as he stood there patiently, a small spark of power began to grow within him. Tugging at his soul, as if trying to take him somewhere.

'This power... the element...' thought Daisuke, 'it's so hot... the spirit of Fire...'

It seemed to unlock something within him when he had found out what element it was, because as soon as he thought it up, the power sudden seemed to flare even stronger within him, and he nearly fell back by the sudden surge of power.

"Then this is..." he muttered, running where he could feel the power growing even stronger, "how we find them...?"

"Kyuu!" shrieked With, clinging desperately to Daisuke's shoulder, "Kyuu!"

"We can't waste anymore time!" Daisuke gasped, grabbing onto the bunny and holding it tight as he continued relentlessly, lucky that he couldn't be seen by anyone, "I think... I can find the first broach somewhere here!"

Passing the boundaries of the town, he stopped momentarily, trying his best to regain his breath, "Soon... it's getting stronger... I can feel it really well now... like it's a part of me..."

"Celes!"

A shriek cut through the redhead's thoughts, and he looked up, in time to see a small girl with flaming red hair running to another figure. Despite the fact that she was a good deal away, the long hair was unmistakable.

"Scarlet-san...?" he looked at the other figure, who seemed to be meditating, "And Celes-san...?"

"Scarlet, is something the matter?"

"Why are they... me... you see..." the girl sniffed, as Daisuke approached them, "why could... HOW could..."

"They are teasing you, correct?" Celes whispered calmly, patting Scarlet calmly, "Please, do not be afraid to be yourself."

"But... both my parents... not here... and... I'm so alone..."

"I am here, so do not worry."

'Is this... Scarlet-san's past...?' Daisuke frowned, but his attention was drawn away by a something gold flashing at the corner of his eye. Turning, he caught the object, revealing it to be a white feather with a golden-aura, "This..."

"Promise?" the small Scarlet asked.

"Promise."

"Past, present, and future..." murmured the redhead softly, "the flickering flames, supporting the very source of Time..."

"What will happen?"

"I do not know," whispered Celes, "but I will be there..."

"... to know the past, is to know the future, and to know what the present really is..." he stopped when he noticed that Scarlet was staring up at him, eyes wide.

"You... that is..."

"Is this yours?" Daisuke held the feather out to her, "Here."

"Oh!" as she reached out to take the feather, a huge flash of light erupted, covering the entire area, "You... you're searching for the broaches, aren't you!"

"How did you..."

"'The past, present and future'," Celes said, as the world began to come back together, "we know of our future selves, the Flame has shown us all. So, Niwa Daisuke, listen to the power in your heart, and call the element of Fire..."

They faded, leaving the redhead and With on their own. The feather was gone, and he suddenly felt at a loss, as if the words had somehow affected him emotionally. Something about what Scarlet {the young one} had been saying had hit him deeply, but he pushed it away, reminding himself of the task he had to do.

'Listen to the power in your heart...' he repeated, closing his eyes, 'and call the element of Fire... it warms the soul, brings warmth into the world... a source of life...'

Although he couldn't see anything, he could feel the warmth wrapping his body, like a blanket, and the power seemed to surge through him, like it had been a part of him.

'A supporting element...'

The warmth seemed to flicker slightly, and then a blast of cold wind made him open his eyes, and a small broach, blood red in the center, hovered in front of him.

"This..." he touched it reluctantly, and suddenly the warmth filled his body, "one of them..."

A small smile formed on the young boy's features as he tucked it into his jeans pocket, "This means we're getting closer..."

"Kyu?"

As Daisuke continued, he stopped momentarily, taking a look at the clear sky, "I hope you're okay... Dark..."

---

"This has got to be it!"

Dark sighed in frustration, Great, now what do I have to do...?

The sky was a dull gray where the Phantom Thief was, and, as he moped, he returned to thinking about what the kid had been saying to him before leaving:

"_The truth might not always be the truth, and a power uncontrollable is the key to finding what you truly seek."_

_Uncontrollable, heh. More like unthinkable,_ he pouted, _wish Daisuke was here... he could probably think of something... _

"Unclouded is the truth, the truth was never clear," said a soft voice, which the Thief recognized immediately.

"Celes," he muttered, turning, "who would've thought."

It was Celes, but she wasn't paying any attention to him, as if she was in some sort of trance, "It was never told, you were never told, and you had to learn it all by yourself..."

"..." he stared, _what is she on about?_

"Poor child, if only you hadn't been the one..."

She was stopped rudely by a loud rumble overhead and she stood up, looking straight at Dark, "Follow the power within you, and the answer will be clear," she stated in a dreamy voice before wandering off.

"What the... yeesh..." he shook his head, as the first signs of rain began to fall, "the power's up there, and I need With. Now what am I supposed to do..."

He sat down, despite the downpour, and contemplated on what to do next, before he lost patience. Kicking the soggy ground moodily, he muttered a few mutinous words under his breath, "This is the last time I ask for help..."

_Uncontrollable... and confusing, and who knows what,_ he stopped as a surge of power flashed through him as more lightning flashed around him, _then this is... _"The element of Lightning."

In a flash of bright yellow light, a broach appeared, and he took it triumphantly, "That's one of them!"

Not bothering to think over what had just happened, he continued into the unknown.

###

The barrier shook forcefully, making Celes jump with surprise. Rushing over, she shook her head sadly, thinking over the amount of time they had left.

"Only 48 hours..." she whispered, "do we really have a chance of restoring the broaches at the rate we're going? Scarlet... please be okay..."

---

"_Please be okay..."_

Scarlet looked upwards as the worried voice filled her ears, "Celes..."

She sighed in annoyance, holding the small items in the palm of her hand, 'Do we really have time to stop the Flame from dying? Time on earth is already frozen, so the other worlds are bound to be in turmoil soon...'

She stopped as the waves of energy began to flow through her, "Fire and... Lightning. Hm..."

She looked down at the broaches, "So next... Ice and Poison..."

------------------

Now... time to work on SiD and other stuff!


	19. Chapter 18: Feelings From the Past

Well no one's reading it, but I'm still gonna continue it, either way. Will fix full errors someother time.

-------------------

Chapter 18: Feelings from the Past.

-------------------

As the tunnel continued to weave into the unknown, Satoshi couldn't help but shiver slightly, conscious that the area seemed to be getting colder with each step that he took. The whole concept was absurd, and he knew it, but still...

:Something is going on,: he thought in grim conclusion, :and Scarlet is behind all this...:

As much as he liked to tell himself this, though, he knew that he wouldn't be getting an answer from Krad, since the Ice Demon had been separated from him. Not permanently, of course, but it was better not to have someone talking to him, especially when it came from Krad.

With a sigh, he continued relentlessly, trying his best not to lose consciousness as the bitter cold seemed to blast out at him. It wasn't long before he reached a strange looking portal, and, without another thought, he stepped inside, vaguely noticing that, as it closed up, a thin sheet of ice began to form.

The world whirled around him, flashes of power seeping through him, freezing him, and he frowned, as if noticing that something wasn't right.

"Is this how you play with all of those who step in here?" he asked out loud, wrenching his mind away from the jerking powers and bringing his focus back to the current situation.

As if his words had affected them somehow, the portal seemed to shatter, throwing him out of it forcefully. Landing onto firm ground lightly, the blue-haired boy took a long look, trying to get his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to recognise the tall buildings that were boxed next to each other, and the tall building that was the apartments that he was forced to live in.

"Why am I..." he muttered, but another voice, one extremely familiar, broke the silence unexpectedly.

"I'll see you then, Saehara! Hiwatari-kun!"

"Niwa...?" Satoshi frowned again, as he caught sight of the redhead stepping out of the building, looking like he usually was, blissfully happy and undoubtedly naïve to a turn.

As Daisuke passed him, the blue-haired boy thought that he would panic, but was slightly surprised when he passed him without a single glance. Watching as the redhead ran off, he was about follow, but something about the whole setting just didn't feel right.

:I'm not part of this,: he decided, :just a spectator. The past is playing itself again?:

He stopped sharply as his eyes caught a flash of someone moving in the opposite direction. On impulse, he ran after it. Doing his best to keep up with the moving figure, as the sun began to set, casting shadows everywhere.

Breath coming out in ragged gasps, Satoshi felt his energy beginning to drain away from him, and the night suddenly seemed incredibly cold, giving him the fleeting memory of Krad's presence. He cursed himself slightly for losing sight of the moving figure, as he continued the now darkened streets, trying to work out why he was there in the first place.

"Cold..." he muttered, "the power..." he stopped abruptly, remembering what had been said, "a supporting element. Ice..."

"Correct," said a voice close by him. It was soft, like the person didn't want to be seen at all.

"Where are you?" he demanded, "Show yourself!"

A dim light close by was the only light source for miles, as well as the moon, as someone stepped out to confront him, and he took a step back out of surprise, "... you."

Akane gave him a slightly crooked smile, as if amused by his reaction, "I am so glad you decided to come. I thought for a moment that you wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

"Why are you here..." he asked, frown increasing, "of all people to that I have to meet here, you..."

"You don't trust me, of course," she cut in smoothly, "but, still, you suspect me and will do anything to get the answer to all your questions, no?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Satoshi said shortly, trying hard to ignore the bitter frost that seemed to seep into his skin. Akane merely stood there, under the dim light, as she watched him silently. With a small sigh, she produced a small rock-looking item, which seemed to emit an unidentifiable aura.

"You think I'm doing this for fun?" her voice suddenly seemed more stressed out, "Do you think that I enjoy seeing the worlds suffer because of the Flame's fading power? I think you need to reconsider your own answers, Hiwatari-kun," she held out the rock, "glittering, is the soul of ice. Now, only you know the answer to this, and, you alone, can solve it."

Satoshi didn't move, "Why do you know so much?"

"Are you going to ask me that again?" she shook her head, "You know that I won't answer it, Hiwatari-kun... or, should I be calling you Hikari-kun?"

"You know about Krad as well," he snapped, pushing away the uncomfortable feeling of her knowledge, "how is any of that possible. You... how are you connected to all of this?"

"Blood is blood," she said simply, dropping the rock to the floor, "and no more than is the power spread."

As the small item hit the floor, it created a metallic 'ching' type of sound, which echoed all around them, cutting through the silence abruptly. As she stepped back, the rock began to glow a cool blue colour that seemed to creep its way all around the scenery.

Akane shook her head, "Hikari... ice hunter..." she whispered, "you have to trust people a bit more... or you might find yourself alone, when you need company the most..."

"Wait--" Satoshi started, but he was no longer talking to anyone as the girl mysteriously vanished into the darkness, as if swallowed whole by the strange force that had taken him there in the first place. His mind was filled with suspicious questions, questions that needed an answer, and couldn't be found by just analyzing a person after many years. With a sigh, the blue-haired boy moved swiftly over to the small rock, noticing that the floor was now covered with a thin sheet of ice, which glistened mysteriously in the little light that was shining over them.

He hesitated for a moment, considering the item with half-raised eyebrows, before he picked it up. Despite its first glance, it was as smooth as marble, and cool, not cold, as he held it in the palm of his hand. The shimmering mist that seemed to surround it continued to thicken, and the area around him was soon engulfed by it, obscuring his view drastically.

Almost at once, Satoshi could hear a voice, one that seemed strained, calling for help. A male's voice.

"Help me..."

"Who are you?" the blue-haired boy called into the darkness, "Why are you asking for help?"

"You... you can hear me?" the voice suddenly seemed surprised by the outcome of someone actually responding to his call, "How... how is it possible?"

"I'll ask again: who are you?" he repeated.

"Well, you see," the invisible seemed to shift uncomfortably, "I... I am the spirit of the flame of Ice."

"..."

"I was trapped here when the Flame itself started to die off. I... I could do nothing, but watch, and wait. So please... can you help me?"

"And how am I supposed to do that, exactly?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow, still lost in the thick mist, "I can't even see you."

"Oh, that's the simple part," the voice laughed lamely, "you're holding me right now. My spirit is trapped in that small rock. So, if you could find a way to release me..."

Shrugging, Satoshi took another look at the smooth rock, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. But almost as soon as he'd worked out where the spirit was, it shattered, and a small wisp of light blue mist seemed to escape from it.

At first it was shapeless, but before long, it began to take form into a person. Surrounded by the light blue mist, the boy, as it was, was about as tall as Daisuke, and had hair, which seemed to float around without the help of the wind.

"... I should thank you," he bowed, "I am, as you know, the spirit of Ice. You can call me Shiro."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "Now what are we supposed to do now?"

"You're looking for the supporting flame of ice, no?" Shiro smiled slightly, "You know, as part of the Hikari family, you should know how to get it yourself."

"And how do you know that?"

At this, the smaller boy shrugged slightly, waving his hand a bit so that the surrounding mist began to fade away, "It's in your blood, of course. You can't reject something like that, you know."

"..."

"Now," Shiro gave Satoshi a half-smile, "shall we get going, Hikari-san? We only have forty eight hours."

Not bothering to tell the smaller boy off about using the last name that he really didn't want to remember, Satoshi shoved his hands into his pockets, and followed Shiro, who started off into the darkness at a fast pace.

---

Krad looked around him, recognising the dim lighthouse scene as the first place he'd met the 'Wing Master'. His eyes narrowed at the memory that slid through his mind again, replaying it as if it had been only yesterday that it had happened.

::Why am I here?:: he asked himself, ::What is the meaning of coming back here?::

"Do you really want to know?" asked a voice behind him, making him turn slowly.

"Who... are you?" he demanded softly, eyes resting on the person before him, "I don't think we have met before."

It was a girl, not unlike Towa herself, but her hair was a deep shade of purple, like Dark's, done up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a black robe that swept to the floor, while eyes seemed strangely bleak and empty. Inclining her head slightly, her face remained expressionless, as was her voice as she spoke again, "I am... the supporting element of the Flame. My name if Elena."

"How can you be the supporting flame?" the blond frowned, "You're in the form of a person."

"Perhaps," Elena blinked, and then went to the edge of the lighthouse, peering into the sea, "but, you see, the Flame itself, and all of its supporting flames, are alive, like the creations of the Hikari family, no?"

"..."

"We were created when the worlds were formed," she whispered, "we have no owner, no one to look up to. We do not even know each other, or who the Flame really is. We have always been... alone."

"And what am I supposed to do?" at this, Krad smirked slightly, though it was out of confusion.

"You have hurt many people in your time, Krad," she looked up at him, "the Niwa family, your host, the last member of the Hikari family, and... Dark. Do you not care for any of them anymore? Or..." her eyes narrowed, and, for the very first time, showed feeling, "have you thrown away the last link to your humanity? Are you just a demon, wandering the earth?"

"Shut up," the blond hissed, wisps of energy beginning to form, "you don't know anything about me."

"Oh, but I do," as a slight breeze began to blow, her clothes began to ripple slightly, and her hair trailed gracefully in all directions, "I know many things about you, but, the question is, do you truly know yourself?"

"..."

"You cannot find the supporting flame of Poison, if you do not know yourself," she held out a pale hand, "come. We will start from the very beginning."

As much as he didn't want to see the past, Krad accepted the offer, his only excuse that if the world were to die, then he would never have the chance to get Dark back...

---

"Why are we here?" Satoshi frowned, staring up at the Niwa estate.

Shiro smirked slightly, eyes alight with mischief and wonder, "The supporting flame is here, no? Can't you feel its power? The cold fingers touching your very soul, trying to freeze you to the very core?"

:So that's what it was,: thought the blue-haired boy, nodding slightly, :the power of the spirit.:

"You are a very cold boy indeed," chuckled the smaller boy, seeing that Satoshi was occupied with his own thoughts, "for, is that not what the Hikari name means? Ice Hunter. No one can defy the fate that is set for them, although the Time Keeper herself... she had more will power and determination than any that I know of. That is why Celes-sama chose her to be the one to wait..."

"So... Celes is the one truly behind this..." he took a look at his hands, "but then, what about the Flame?"

"The Flame has always been watched by the Time Keepers," Shiro shrugged again, "but the Flame seemed to know that soon, its time would run out. So, It called Celes, who is, as you know, a priestess that asked of the Niwa and Hikari conflict. She never got the answer, but still, she waited. And knowing the Time Keeper seemed essential, as the Flame would show no signs of weakening for who knows how many years. So, the void was created."

"So there seemed to be a forewarning? Is that what you're trying to say?" Satoshi took another look at the large mansion, wondering slightly how Daisuke could live there, being an only child. Of course, he had family, he reminded himself.

"That... we don't really know?" the smaller boy looked sheepish at the question, "but, if you don't know, the Time Keepers had to have quite a long life span, since they were a very rare bloodline, who didn't mingle with the world outside, which created problems."

"So, you don't know who the Time Keeper is?"

"No. We have never met her, as we are all in different dimensions, but we know that she has been in conflict since she found out that you and Niwa-san would be involved."

"I see..."

Without another thought, Satoshi pushed the door open, and entered the Niwa house, surprised at how sterile it seemed to be. The power stabbed into him unexpectedly, and he cringed, as the pain seemed to seep all around him.

:This power...: he thought, :Ice...:

"_Fire and Ice, ne? Celes?"_

"_Yes, those are the opposing elements, Scarlet. Do not forget."_

"_But the Niwa and Hikari families, they..."_

"_True, child, true. If I could, I would take you to meet them, but... they are afraid. We cannot risk your safety, or theirs."_

"_So fire beats ice, and the ice of the Hikari family is... getting colder... and the fire remains the same..."_

"_What makes you say that, Scarlet?"_

"_Fire will always melt Ice, Celes, always... no matter how cold it gets, the flames will melt them away..."_

Satoshi shook his head, trying to get his mind to refocus onto the current situation. The cold power still seemed to seep into his skin, into his soul, his heart.

:Fire melts Ice...: he repeated, only vaguely recognising the echoing of Celes' and Scarlet's voices, :Niwa and Hikari...:

"_The two families have always had a rivalry between them, but two members, they became good friends."_

"_Really? Celes, did they get together?"_

"_They might have, but... things happened. I do not know what exactly, but then the history of Dark, and his blond counter-part, Krad, began. Strangely though, Krad is not as well known."_

"_So... they never got together? That is so sad..."_

"_Scarlet..."_

"_Does that mean that they're alone? Like... like now?"_

"_Now?"_

"_I mean, the future. Hikari Satoshi, and Niwa Daisuke... will they have to be alone as well, like before? Can they not be happy? I know that they marry, to keep the bloodline alive, but... will it always be this way?"_

"_Scarlet, please, do not talk about the future. You know that that is bad luck. And if someone was to know you could..."_

"_... the darkness is all around us. No one, from either family, will be happy; I can see it. Will Dark and Krad... will they never be free? Will they be trapped in the darkness, like me?"_

"_Akane..."_

The sudden use of another name made Satoshi jerk up, remembering where he was... but something about the faded conversation seemed true. On his side, of course: Daisuke had family, a girl he liked, and liked him back, but he, he had nothing.

Many times before, he would tell himself that he didn't need anyone, but as time passed, he knew that that was all a lie. He needed someone, but he knew that fate couldn't be fought, so he pushed away what he wanted away.

"_Can they not be happy?"_

The voice had been sad, full of sympathy, and, he noticed, longing and sadness.

"No... we can't be happy, until this curse ends," he replied unconsciously.

Suddenly the cold power seemed to disappear, forming a large mist together, forming a small broach with an icy blue center. He took it, frowning, as Shiro ran up to him.

"So you got it? Great! Come on, we have to find the next one!"

As Satoshi followed after the smaller boy, and they entered another portal, his mind threw a couple of questions that had come after hearing the voices of Celes and Scarlet.

:'Akane?' Takada...: he frowned, a hand curled around the broach, :is she somehow connected to Scarlet? But... in which way?:

"_Blood is blood, and no more than is the power spread."_

:Blood...:

---

The air was strangely still as Krad found himself dragged by Elena, who seemed unconcerned with the dead that had settled before them. Her hair remained in place as she continued at a neck-breaking pace, at the same time not stumbling over the hem of her robes.

It was only when they reached the heart of the forest close by, she stopped dragging him, letting him go and turning to face him, face unreadable as she analysed him.

"Why did we stop here?" he asked, looking around him and not meeting her gaze.

"... your past... is a sad one, no? Like that of Dark's," replied Elena, voice monotonous and held no emotion of any sort, "the power of hate is inside of you. No... not hate, loathing. But... you cannot hurt your host, for that would mean you would throw away your last chance to freedom, if that is what can call it. So... you direct it onto your other half, Dark, as well as his host, who has done nothing to you, the blood of the Niwa family. "

"Shut up..." hissed Krad.

"You try to seduce your host, hoping that he will accept, so that you can push him away forever. You do not truly care about him, do you, Krad? You just want a body of your own again, so that you can be with the one you love again..."

"I said SHUT UP!" without another thought, the blond sent a beam of white energy in her direction, hitting her.

She turned her head slightly, unaffected by the onslaught, "You cannot kill the truth," her eyes flickered somewhat, and tears began to form, "the power of poison, which is the key to your loathing, has seeped in your skin, into your very blood, and you are the one who generated such power. You... you hurt people to get what you want. You do not care for the wellbeing of others. Why are you like this, Krad? I... I have always watched over you, in this dome. I... think I fell in love with you, but... your heart is no longer there. Over the years... it was replaced by a void. A void that you cannot escape from, and... you did not care. You did not..."

A purple aura began to surround her, "You knew how painful it was, no?" she whispered in a soft voice, which surrounded him and the entire area they were in, "To be alone all day and night, I thought you would understand me... my feelings. But... I should have known. My feelings would never be returned. I... once I spoke to Scalet-sama, but she, she already seemed to know that it would never be," she shook her head, "I was a fool..."

Her tears fell to the floor, and it began to ripple like water, making Krad draw back in surprise, and the purple aura got stronger still, "I know now, that I was brought here to be alone, but, it does not matter," through the light, she gave him a small smile, "I cannot be here anymore, but please, save the Flame... this is my parting gift to this world..."

The power seemed to seep out of her, forming into a broach with a dark purple center embedded in it. Slowly, Krad bent down to pick it up, the aura still being emitted fitfully.

"Oh, and," as Elena began to fade, she turned away, "Akane-sama, she also needs friends. Will you not talk to her when you see her next time? I will always be watching, of course."

Silence filled the now empty area and the blond ice demon stood there, holding the broach.

"What..." he muttered, "did she mean by that?"

Snorting slightly at the strange turn of events, he walked off, unknown to the fact that he was being watched.

::The past is the past,:: he thought, trailing back to her words, ::and there is no more to it. And... I have no intention of letting Niwa or Dark off lightly the next time we meet.::

At this, he entered another portal and was swept off.

###

Scarlet's hand wrapped itself around the small item, a gleam of metallic silver emitting from it. She drew back sharply, catching sight of her younger half, who held up a golden feather importantly. Seeing that she was noticed, the young Scarlet smiled.

"I knew that you would be here one day."

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile slightly, "and I knew that you would be waiting for me. Of course, with the turn of events now..." she took a look at the sun, "time has been wasted. We have to hurry."

"Will you accept your fate, though? Our fate?" the small Scarlet held up the glowing feather, "Now is the time to test your control over the Flame itself."

"I do not control the Flame," she sighed, hand reaching for the feather, "but... fate can always be changed by the holder. And I," touching the feather lightly, she took it, "will make sure that my fate will change. And the Niwa and Hikari blood, they, too, will change fate."

"So we can only hope?"

"Yes, we can only hope now."

"But... you will never forget who you truly are, no?" the younger girl began to fade with the background, "You will always be the same... do not forget your name..."

Scarlet smiled slightly, "Takada Akane. I know."

The small girl smiled back, and faded completely.

The feather that she was holding began to glow once more.

------------------


	20. Chapter 19: Forever My Feelings

-------------------

Chapter 19: Forever My Feelings...

-------------------

"_Waiting, always waiting..."_

The words seemed to echo out to Daisuke as he continued at a steady pace, not truly knowing where he was going, except that he was following the feeling inside of him. The power seemed to flow all around him, like will-o-wisps as they wove their way through the dark night.

"Kyu?" With cocked his head slightly, eyeing the redhead with slight concern, and Daisuke petted him.

"It's okay, With," he said softly, directing his gaze off to the distance, where he thought the source of the sound was, "but... I think I can feel something..."

"Kyu?" again, the rabbit-like creature stared up at him, "Kyuu!"

"Don't worry," Daisuke assured him calmly, "I'm sure Dark is fine, wherever he is. Let's just keep on going forwards..."

He stopped abruptly at the sound of footsteps, and With began to hiss in a less-than-friendly manner. In a matter of seconds, the noise increased and the redhead took a step back, hastily looking for a place to hide. It wasn't long until he found himself crouching behind a thick tree that had been less than a few meters away from where they stood. Silencing With, he took a look at where he had been, and caught his breath.

A single, familiar tall figure was striding through the darkness, as if they didn't have a care in the world, Isn't that... Dark? But, how could this be? 

With 'kyu'-ed softly, grasping tightly onto the redhead's shoulder, while he kept his eyes on the figure - Daisuke nodded, confusion welling up inside of him, as he remembered that they only had a few hours to retrieve the rest of the broaches.

"_And so, I will always wait for you... no matter how long it may take, always... I will be waiting..."_

The redhead frowned slightly as the words floated softly around them, and noticed that the tall figure had stopped as well. After a while, the silence was broken by a high-pitched voice.

"Dark! That is you, isn't it?!"

"..." Daisuke strained to work out who the newcomer was. A small shadow ran towards Dark, who had turned to face them, and he could hear the echoing voice growing louder with every heartbeat.

"_From the truth, to the lie... we no longer know..."_

"... who are you?" Dark's voice was the usual that the redhead knew, "I don't think we've met before."

"... I... I need to speak to you," stuttered the other figure, "about the... the Niwa family."

"How do you know about the Niwa family?"

"_As time passes, unfazed, in the eyes of another..."_

"Well, you see... I have to ask them something, and I need the help of both the Niwa and Hikari family..."

"_The seams of life, death, pain, agony, peace... all clash as one, and never is the way of life simple. I wait, and I always will, to find the meaning behind my life, but, even now I don't know, and... fate has its own ways to decide the reality."_

"... what's your name, kid?"

"Ak... Scarlet. You can call me Scarlet."

"_Hiding my identity to others, sometimes I wonder if what I'm doing is right. Maybe I have no purpose in life, but still..."_

"Scarlet, huh? Never heard a kid with that name before, but I think I recognise the hair..." Dark stopped, "did you know that I was connected with--"

"Yes," Scarlet fell silent, "... you see... I, well, Celes, knows of the Niwa and Hikari families, so..."

"Well, if you already know," Dark sighed, "spit it out."

"_... I'll always wait, with the Flames of Time, hoping for the best... but if not, I can always hope..."_

"The curse..."

"_Although some say that the future cannot be changed, no matter what, I still believe--"_

"... it cannot be lifted away simply by love alone..."

"_--the future can be changed, if the holder thinks so--"_

"... you might live on for many years, through other people, but still..."

"_-- always hoping for the best – a fool's dream. Unable to tell the difference from dreams and reality..."_

"... you can change it. One day... it will change."

"_... I will never know the truth."_

"... how come you said such weird things?" asked Dark, most likely frowning, "Are you being possessed or something?"

"..."

Before anymore could be said, a beam of white power shot through the darkness, and Daisuke yelped in surprise, completely taken aback by the sudden change of events. He fell silent again, trying hard to remain calm as he tried to remember where he really was.

What was with all that talking beforehand? he wondered, while With cocked his head in acknowledgement, And Scarlet-san... what was she trying to say before that...? And that attack, it was almost like... 

"Krad..."

Daisuke flinched slightly at the call of the blond's name, but before he could work out what was happening, a flash of bright light engulfed the entire area, destroying the darkness completely. The scene faded off, and the redhead found himself floating in a sort of void-like area, where the light started to fade off slowly.

"Now where am I...?" he asked out loud, looking, "This... doesn't feel right to me..."

"_Do I even know what I am doing here?"_

He shivered, as the voice seemed to cut through the silence sharply, and held onto With tightly, "Why does that voice keep on coming back to talk...? A memory? Scarlet-san's mind?"

"_Maybe fate is merely a word to push those who do not care away from the truth..."_

Looking around him, it didn't take Daisuke long to catch sight of something that seemed to glimmer unnaturally. Wading over to it, he noticed that it was another broach, emitting a small, light-green aura.

"_And so is the way life begins, and as it ends, nature takes its place... this is the balance I have sworn to protect, no matter how long it takes..."_

"The supporting flame..." breathed the redhead, "of nature?"

The glowing suddenly increased, as if the call of its power was forcing it to agree with his suspicions. Without another thought, he took it, and, almost at once, something passed through his mind, that didn't belong to him.

"Ne? Akane-chan, aren't you coming today?" called an excited female's voice, "Come on! It's your birthday today, so stop studying!"

"Hmm... but Celes promised to tell me something special today... so I don't think she'd approve of me going off like this..."

"Huh? But it's your birthday! If that Priestess wants to tell you something, she can tell you tonight, no? Come on! Just do this once for your friends!"

"... okay..."

'Akane'...? Takada-san? the redhead wondered, as the voices faded away slowly, but... how... how is she connected? 

Seeing an open portal form, and shaking his head at the confusing turn of events, Daisuke entered it and it faded away, as a scattering of black, white and golden feathers fluttered by it.

---

Shiro was scurrying ahead while Satoshi sauntered behind, caught in the suspicion of his own thoughts.

"Hikari-san? Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied shortly, "so... what exactly is our destination?"

"Well, I'm just following the power within me," the smaller boy tapped his chest, "you see, Ice and Fire are opposites, no? And the Fire power has been found, so my other affiliate is Water, so that's where I'm going."

"Water..." the blue-haired boy frowned, "so that's the next one. Do we have to do anything specific?"

"Specific?" Shiro repeated blankly, "Well, that's what we're gonna find out in the end."

"..."

"Let's just not dawdle and waste time here. Come on, Hikari-san!"

:So... now we're in an endless chase after 'supporting flames'...: thought Satoshi as he forced himself to follow after the other boy, :why is it that I have to find myself in these situations?:

They fell silent, as they continued through the misty surroundings that they had entered not too long ago. Strangely enough it wasn't cold, and clouds of faded white mist burst out with every step they took, although Shiro ignored all of it.

Satoshi, on the other hand, found the setting slightly uncomfortable, but decided better than to speak of it. Instead, he mentally took notes of his surroundings, the current situation that they were in and what the consequences would be if something bad were to happen.

"Is this..." Shiro's voice cut through the stuffy silence, making the blue-haired boy jerk out of his thoughts, "the end of the line?"

Looking at the general direction the boy was looking at, he noticed that they seemed to have reached a solid wall, with no signs of weakness or openings that would gain entrance to whatever was beyond it. With a slight sigh, Shiro turned around to face the taller boy, looking slightly depressed.

"I was hoping to see her again, face to face," he said huskily, "but I guess it was never meant to be."

"..." :what is he talking about?: wondered Satoshi, noticing the icy blue aura that began to surround him, shimmering like a frozen lake, and wisps of power that seemed to escape from his body.

"I'll use my power to break the seal," stated Shiro simply, "and you can go on, Hikari-san."

"Why..."

"Water is my affiliation," he explained, as the aura got stronger, "so with the use of my power, I can help you go on. When you find her, please, send my regards..."

Before anymore could be said, Shiro seemed to disintegrate, and was replaced by a small, ice blue flame, that shimmered through the mist. The wall seemed to gleam with the sudden approach of the flame, and, with ease, slid open, allowing Satoshi through.

Holding out the broach he had received, the blue-haired boy noticed that the center was suddenly glowing with power; the same power Shiro had possessed.

:So he was the spirit of Ice,: he thought grimly, pocketing it, :as expected.:

Stepping through where the wall had once been, he was greeted by a large, glittering lake. In the center, stood a statue of a young girl - hands clasped in front of her as if in eternal prayer, and, as the water reflected off it, made her skin look light blue.

"... the Supporting Flame of Water," he breathed, stopping when he reached the lake edge, "how am I supposed to reach it...?"

In reply, the lake shimmered, spilling the rocky area that surrounded it with an eerie blue light. As he watched on silently, the light seemed to enter the statue, and it moved slightly.

"..."

"_You who seek the power of Water..." _whispered a soft girl's voice, echoing around him gently, _"please come closer. Do not fear, for the water will allow you to pass. We have seen the power in your heart, you are accepted."_

Without bothering to work out where the source of the voice had truly come from, Satoshi did as he was told, and stepped onto the water. The ripples flittered through the sheet of blue water, but he remained standing. Shaking his head, he went towards the statue, the light growing stronger.

"_For so long I have waited..."_ the voice beckoned him, _"until this day... it is my duty to help you...!"_

When he reached the statue, he noticed how young the statue looked: her hair was pulled gracefully behind her and she seemed to be wearing a long robe, eyes closed in serenity. On impulse, he took out the broach of Ice, and the two powers came in contact with each other, filling the entire room with unnatural light.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she sighed, "You are... the holder of Ice, Hikari Satoshi-sama."

"And you are the Spirit of Water, Undine," replied Satoshi, not knowing how he knew her name, "and on sight, you fell in love with the Spirit of Ice."

"Yes..." she closed her eyes wistfully, "Shiro was... special. Our powers held the same properties, and we felt like it was meant to be. But... when the Flame predicted its downfall, it separated us. For so long I have wanted to see him," she opened her eyes at the broach that he held, "but the Flame did not want it so. Shiro..."

"..."

Undine held out her hands, showing him her own broach; that was a sea green colour, "If I cannot meet him this way, then I will join you. And... when this is all over, I just hope our one wish for peace will come true..."

Taking the broach, he watched as she faded away slowly, her spirit transferring to the broach.

:So it wasn't always this way...: he thought, :for how long have they been suffering like this?:

He watched as the center of the lake opened up, and, without a sign of hesitation, he entered.

---

"... yes, it has always been this way," whispered a voice, as they watched him disappear, "and... like Undine said, it can't be changed until this is over."

Scarlet passed a hand over the Earth broach, "they don't know the history of the Flame, so... they have to learn it on their own."

'_... Scarlet?'_

"Celes?" holding up the required item, the girl frowned, "don't tell me already..."

'_We don't have enough time to dawdle!'_ replied the priestess stressfully, _'How many have been retrieved?'_

"... nine," she answered softly.

'_Scarlet... I know this might be hard on you, but...'_

Ignoring the rest of Celes' speech, Scarlet shoved the item away, "Is this what you wanted? Do I even know why I'm here anymore?"

She bent down, her usually blank face filled with unbound emotion, "I don't even know who I am anymore..."

As her vision began to blur, voices that she hadn't heard for a long time came back to her, and she gave a shuddering gasp – somehow it was so clear to her:

"_Don't forget who you are. And your parents will always love you, so don't worry."_

"_I won't!"_

"_You're a good girl, and that's a trait that will always be with you. Just remember all of this."_

"_I will!"_

"_Take care, Akane-chan."_

"Akane..." she repeated under her breath, looking at the feather she had been given, "I am..."

------------------


	21. Chapter 20: The Final Three

-------------------

Chapter 20: The Final Three

-------------------

Dark cursed himself mentally for his rash behavior as he found himself lost in the thick of the darkness that he had wandered into. Looking around himself impatiently, he found no more than what was already surrounding him.

"Ah, this isn't any fun," he grumbled to himself unconsciously, "how the hell am I supposed to find anything in this kinda setting..."

His hands touched the broach he'd collected from before, and instantly shot up.

"That's it!"

He held out the broach, and, slowly, it began to glimmer softly in the center, emitting a gentle light that completely engulfed the area around them.

"Simple," he congratulated himself, "now... what have we here anyway, that makes it so special..."

As his eyes adjusted with the light, he noticed that there were people gathered together as they formed a tight circle around something or someone. Without another thought, he went towards them, making no attempt to mask the sound. His footsteps encountered soft ground, making a low 'thump'-ing type of noise, but as he expected, no one turned.

Now what's going on? he thought, when he finally reached the crowd, What are these people staring at anyway? 

"We know that you have them in there! Let us in!" bellowed a low rumbling voice.

Dark stared up at the large building that they were teaming over, and recognised the stained-glass windows to show that it was some sort of cathedral.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, as the voices yelled in agreement, as they waved torches and sharp objects with an enthusiasm that didn't look right.

"If you don't force them out, then we'll burn it down!" called out a raspy voice, as everyone continued to agree. The rickety door creaked open slightly, and an old man stepped out. His face was unemotional as he regarded the crowd of people.

"You know as well as I do, children," he said softly, "that no one else remains in this church anymore than they use to."

"Don't give us that!" yelled an indignant voice, "We know they're in there!"

"If you will put down your weapons first, then I will allow you in," the Priest replied calmly, "and you will see, with your own eyes, that no one is here."

As the crowd flocked together to talk it over, Dark slid past them and entered the cathedral without disturbing the priest that stood in the way.

They were threatening to burn down something like this? he wondered, but who are they after...? 

He stopped and stared at the two shadows, which stood at the pedestal. One was shorter than the other was, while the taller one seemed to be wearing a long robe of some sort.

As he edged towards them, he caught a flicker of red hair that was shown through the weak moonlight that seemed to push itself through the dusty windows.

"Celes... this is all my fault, isn't it?" whispered the shorter one, fear in the tone of voice, "it is because of what I possess that makes them fear me... but... they don't understand the Flame itself, if I'm to die..."

"Nonsense, Scarlet," replied Celes, who was robed from head to foot, "that will never happen. You can take care of yourself now, and your training is complete."

"So," the voice turned bitter, "from now on I will be living in captivity, forced to watch life come and go until my death. Is that what my life has become?"

"Please do not see it that way," pleaded the Priestess, as Scarlet's voice echoed through the large room, "you have a great responsibility ahead of you. You cannot ignore such a fate."

"... I understand," came the response, "please go ahead of me. I... I will be right there."

Through the dim light, Celes gave the girl a long look before disappearing in a wisp of power, leaving with it a bleak silence that seemed leave a cold feeling with it.

Dark moved closer, using the broach's power to light the way ahead of him, as he approached Scarlet. She moved a hand over the pedestal, head bowed, and he noticed that her hair, unlike every other time he had seen her, was down up in a thick braid, and his mind tugged at a memory that reminded him of someone else.

"My life... all because of them," she whispered, as her voice cut sharply through the silence, "but I can't blame them... fate decided on it, didn't it?"

He moved swiftly around the large stone block so he could see Scarlet's face properly. Her eyes were half-closed as she looked down at the cold stone.

"They always say that the will of fate is what controls our lives," she said, as if she was speaking to someone, "but... it's because of that time is fading. I know it's that..."

"Oi," muttered Dark, in an attempt to catch her attention to no avail, "can you hear me?"

"... 'Niwa and Hikari blood,' that's what they always say," she continued, "and that's why I have to preserve the truth, until the time comes. Celes... why are you forcing this on me?"

She turned as the sound of approaching footsteps and touched the table lightly, and, in a whirl of pure black energy, she was sent away, leaving no mark of her being there.

"Do you see?" asked the priest's voice, "There is no one here..."

There were shouts of outrage, but Dark's attention was elsewhere, as his eyes focused on the strange carvings that were on the pedestal. The marks were finely detailed, with small people, and feathers and buildings. But, as his mind focused more so, he saw that the town seemed to be in ruins, and the people were running.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered under his breath, touching the inscription lightly. Instantly, he was engulfed in a strong light, that whispered to him.

"_Dark... Light... opposing elements, both..."_

The world whiled around him, before stopping abruptly, and he looked around himself again.

"The cathedral again," he concluded.

He noticed that sunlight filled the entire room through clear glass, creating patterns on the floor.

So this was before everything, he concluded.

"Welcome, Black Wings," said a calm voice behind him. He turned around to face the speaker calmly, showing no sign of surprise.

"So you're one of the spirits, I expect," he said, grinning, "it's so nice to see someone using that name without the intention of trying to provoke me."

A girl was sitting on the pedestal, her silvery-white hair glimmering in the shaft of sun. Her eyes were a calm, light blue colour, and she wore a long white dress, that landed gracefully to her feet as she eyes the Thief thoughtfully.

"Yes, I am the supporting Flame of Light," she smiled, her radiance and power making Dark stare at her, "my name is Raine."

"So... why are you here?" asked Dark, as he moved up to her.

"I was sealed here many a year," she explained calmly, beckoning him to sit next to her, "by the Flame itself. The Time Keeper had nothing to do with it, so I don't blame her for my captivity. For you see, she has been the one captivated, and she was only trying to protect us from our fate."

"... Scarlet."

"Yes," Raine nodded, and let a hand gracefully point at the entrance to the cathedral, "you see, it is the blood that tied her to the Flame, and her mother is a beautiful singer. Look, here she comes."

Dark looked where she was pointing, and nearly fell off when he recognised the face.

"Gawd! She almost looks like Emiko!" he exclaimed.

"A Niwa," came the reply, "although over half the time the Niwa family only has one child, mainly a male, this time they had twins. She's the younger of the two."

He watched as she stepped up to the pedestal, the blood red hair tied gracefully behind her. Clasping her hands in front of her, she began to sing softly. Her voice rose up and filled the room with her voice, as Dark listened, captivated.

"You see?" asked Raine softly, as the woman finished, and made her way out of the cathedral, "The Niwa family were always talented in one way or another. Her gift was song and voice. She was always a strong one."

"But then... what happened?" Dark frowned slightly. She sighed, her power flickering unexpectedly.

"She... fell in love with a male Hikari," she explained, "but it was forbidden with both familes..."

Well, it's worse with two guys, he added, but remained silent as she continued.

"As you might have thought, they... had a child together," Raine looked up, "they were afraid of the child being killed for what she was, so they took her to Celes. The priestess adopted her as her sister, and... well, they never thought of the responsibility that would be placed on the child. She became the next in line of the Time Keepers."

"So, you're saying that the Time keepers are people who have both Niwa and Hikari blood in them," Dark said bluntly, "and that they're forever trapped, bound by the Flame itself, and can never escape, no matter how hard they try."

She nodded, "And that is why we have to help her now. If we can save the Flame now, then she may have another chance with her life. So, Dark, will you take me to my brother, the Flame of Darkness?"

"Well, that's why I'm here in the first place," he replied, giving her his most charming smile, "let's go."

Raine smiled, as her power was transferred into a transparent broach, and, as Dark took it, another portal opened. He entered, leaving the beauty, and the voice of the Niwa, behind him.

---

"_Dark... Light... opposing elements, both..."_

Krad frowned as the words echoed around him. He looked around him, noting the dead buildings and the scattered bodies of dead people. As he reached it's heart, he noticed that a boy say in mid-air, not caring about the destruction before and around him. Without looking up, he spoke to Krad.

"So... you are the one who hurt Elena?" he asked in a low voice, "The one known as the curse of the Hikari family?"

"And who are you?" came back the reply.

"I am the Supporting Flame of Darkness, Ryu," he looked up, his dark bangs sweeping over his blood-red eyes, "and you... you're the one I've been waiting for."

"Is that so?" Krad stopped moving forward, "And why wouod you be waiting for me?"

"Do you see the destruction around you?" Ryu waved a hand across the scenery, "Did you feel any pity for them? Did you even care who they were at first? I know, when I was forced here, I felt so much darkness in me..."

"So you were sealed here, like her," cut in Krad, and the boy nodded, not disturbed that he'd been interrupted.

"But not only that, the Flame itself separated me from my twin sister," a dark aura began to surround him, "and you may be able to reunite me with her."

"... if it's the only way," the blond decided, "fine. We should go. We only have a few hours left before the time runs out."

"Thank you," he nodded briefly, the aura around him flickering slightly as his power started to transform, "but... before you leave this world... please... see what really happened in this town... I think it is best that you know..."

Dark shadows began to flutter around, as if the dead were coming back to life, and, right in front of Krad, the scenery changed. In a few seconds, it turned into a small town, with children and people, but a dark shadow seemed to engulf them.

::What is this...:: he thought, as he pocketed the broach of Darkness, ::how did this town get destroyed...::

His question was answered sooner than he expected, as dark shadow started to tower over the entire town, throwing it into darkness. He heard screams and the sound of people running. As he stood there, he noticed that two shadows stood out more than usual. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Scarlet and Celes.

"Celes! This way!" called Scarlet, voice cutting through the screaming, "We have to stop this!"

"But... but Scarlet... I told you that we should not have come back!" puffed the priestess as she tried to keep up with the younger girl, "Now there is no escape!"

"Don't say that!" she shrieked, covering her ears as she continued to run, "MUM! DAD!"

As the blond watched silently, he saw the shadows engulfing the people who running, and the sound of the young girl's sobs as the power continued to grow.

::So... is this what happened,:: he told himself, as the broach glimmered in acknowledgement, ::but where did the power come from...?::

"No... everyone..." Scarlet fell, "why did this happen? Was my fate bound to the Flame so strongly that... that I can't change it at all... damn you... why..."

"Scarlet, we have to go," Celes whispered, "I have to perform the seal otherwise you will not be ready for when the time comes..."

"Everyone..." Scarlet held out her hands, and light glimmered around her, "Please... Spirit of Light, Raine... please... just return everything back to normal before this... Ryu... seal the darkness away once and for all... I beg of you..."

The two flames of power flickered, and the two spirits formed, nodding.

"Take care, Akane."

"We will do our best."

"Come, Scarlet," Celes insisted.

"..."

They disappeared, leaving the spirits on their own. They linked hands, as power flowed out of them, both black and white, as it swept over the entire area.

Slowly, the town returned to normal, and, Ryu nodded at the girl.

"I'll watch over this town from now on," he said, hugging her, "take care, Raine."

"Don't think we won't see each other again," she smiled, "I'll keep in touch, okay? Let's keep our hopes up."

"Yeah."

Slowly, the vision faded away, and was replaced with the destruction.

"_... and that's what happened," _Ryu explained sadly.

"So Scarlet is... 'Akane'..."

"_When the Flame started to die, we were forced into this world and... the town was destroyed. Thankfully I managed to contact most people to leave the town, the Hikaris and Niwas included. Some refused to leave, and this was the result..."_

Krad's face was blank, as he watched another portal open up to him, "Well, that is none of my concern."

He entered it, the sound of sobbing ringing in his ears.

---

Scarlet sat on the floor silently, regarding the small broach that bobbed in front of her. Her hair was streaked with dirt and her clothes were dusty as she watched it with blank eyes.

'Only an hour left...' she thought, 'but even with this one... it still isn't enough to satisfy the Flame... why me...'

"_Time Keeper...?"_

"Yes..."

"_Please... take me to meet the rest of my fellow brothers and sisters. I don't like it here... and... don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way out of here..."_

She sniffed slightly as she got up. She dusted herself off and tied her hair back, "Okay."

She smiled at the child's face that had appeared in front of her as she took the broach, before she turned to the portal that appeared in front of her.

"Soon..." she whispered, "soon the truth will be revealed, and... fate will find out that it can't just control us. I hope you can show it... everyone... Dark, Krad, Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun..."

A gentle breeze blew as she left the area, as if acknowledging her words to heart. Her words swept over the dark that had settled over them.

"_...soon fate will find out that it can't just control us..."_

------------------


	22. Chapter 21: Decisions and Surprises

Wow... people read it... (runs around in circles) Who woulda thought that would happen? Oh well, on with the show, no? Nearing the end... getting so close...

And I hope you can work out when they're thinking, cause I'm too lazy at the moment. Yeah, I know. You're smart enough to work it out, so I don't have to worry, do I?

-------------------

Chapter 21: Decisions and Surprises

-------------------

As Satoshi felt his feet hit solid ground, he stretched out, keeping his balance in the process. He turned as he heard his name called by the redhead.

"Ah! Hiwatari-kun! So you got back safely?" Daisuke smiled, as dark shadows cast on his face from relief and a sense of sleepiness, "So, did you get the broaches?"

"Kyu!" With blinked, as the blue-haired boy held out the two items.

"I suspect that you were successful, then?" he asked, and the redhead nodded, showing his own broaches.

"So... now we have to wait for Dark and Krad..." he mumbled, casting a glance at his watch, "I hope that they come back soon... Scarlet-san too..."

"We can't do anything about it at the moment, Niwa," Satoshi replied, as he sat down in the bleak void, "you look like you need rest."

"Kyu!" agreed With.

Daisuke nodded slowly and sat down next to the blue-haired boy, his attention focused on the small artifacts that they held. It glimmered, emitting a soft light in the void, and his mind went back to what he had seen and heard in the process.

How... how are they really connected? he wondered, Takada-san and... Scarlet-san... what's the real connection between the two? Was it like what Dark said? Like... they're connected through the DNA inside of them... or is it something else?

"Niwa."

"Eh? Hiwatari-kun?" jerked out of his thoughts, the redhead turned his head to face the other boy, who was staring out at the everlasting void in front of them, "Is... is something wrong?"

"It's about... Takada and Scarlet," Satoshi stated shortly, "have you had any suspicions about the two?"

"Well..." he bit his lip, wondering for a moment whether if not to trust what he wanted to say. But, before he could stop himself, he had started to speak, "I think... Dark and I have spoken about it before... and Krad as well... the two seemed to be connected in one way or another... we think..."

"... So I'm not the only one," the blue-haired boy turned his head slightly to give Daisuke a long look, "what do you know about Takada?"

"Takada-san?" at this, the smaller boy fidgeted slightly, "Well... she's a mystery to us, Hiwatari-kun... that's all I can really say, since I don't really know her..."

"And she knows Celes."

"Wh-what?" at this, Daisuke jumped out, "She... she knows Celes-san? But how? And in what way are they connected?"

"That's what I'm trying to work out," replied Satoshi, turning attention back to the void, "the spirits of the Flames. They, too, seem to know Takada in one way or another, but... it doesn't make any sense... although Takada has shown signs of magic, knowing Celes, and knowing about Krad."

"... She knows about Krad?"

"Yes."

"But then... what..." started Daisuke, but was cut short at the sound of a familiar voice that made him jump up with With.

"Yo! Daisuke! It's been a while!"

"Dark!" the smaller boy ran over to his alter ego, "Did it go okay for you then?"

Dark grinned confidently at the question, as he held up his hand to show the small broaches, "What? You underestimate my skills, Dai-chan. Hey, With! How've you been?"

"Kyu!"

Satoshi remained where he was, ignoring the blond demon, who had stepped up next to him.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Satoshi-sama?"

"Like hell I would."

"That's cold--"

"Life is."

"So, Krad made it back safely as well, I see," Dark frowned slightly when he caught sight of him, "but, on the bright side, we've got the broaches, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded in agreement, "but... where's Scarlet-san? We're still missing some and... we're nearly out of time..."

As they stood there, deep in their own thoughts, a voice seemed to call out to them, whispering, hissing, in an attempt to catch their attention. On impulse, Daisuke grasped firmly on Dark's arm, eyes wide in surprise, while With hissed.

"_If you knew the truth... would you trust my judgement? Would you believe everything I said?"_

"Who the hell was that?" growled Dark, as he took a look around them, "And what do they want with us?"

"_Do you think I could ever find myself? Could I ever turn back to the past and not regret my own judgement? Is there another chance for me? Why is this?"_

"... This is beyond funny," muttered Satoshi as he got up, "what is the meaning behind such useless prattling?"

"The voice, though," Krad pointed out, as he joined the blue-haired boy, "seems fairly familiar; both with our situation and the situation the Spirits have had."

"... So then..." Daisuke blinked, while With continued to hiss, "maybe... the Flame itself?"

In reply to his question, the broaches began to shine brightly, destroying the void around them. Various colours clashed with other colours, creating an abstract effect, as they felt themselves being pulled into yet another dimension.

Within the shadows that had begun to form around them, Dark couldn't help but notice the eerie glowing of the broaches, "This isn't a good sign, for sure."

"Yeah, but..." started Daisuke, as he looked around himself, "these spirits... they're alive... but not really alive. I mean... can you feel the power from them?"

At this, the Thief frowned, "Are you implying to me that I can't feel it?" he snorted, "Of course I can feel it. The thing that's making me uncomfortable is that fact that the power feels just like the spirits from--"

"--the artworks created by the Hikari," finished the redhead, although he looked the least worried.

"Correct," replied Krad, as he remained bored while they were suspended in mid-air, the shadows still flittering around them, "most of them are Hikari creations, but there are a few unidentifiable sprits floating around."

"So the Flame lives in here," Satoshi decided, "or it feeds on the spirit's power to keep it alive."

At this, he pointed at the dimming shadows, "Obviously they're the main power sources, so once they run out of power, then the Flame starts to die."

"Kyu!" hissed With, who had been sitting on Dark's head.

"What?" he spun around, and watched as another spirit wavered and flickered out in a wisp of smoke, "What the hell is going on?!"

"It's almost like..." whispered Daisuke, "the past is being replayed for us... about why the Flame is dying..."

"Correct, Niwa Daisuke," replied a voice, which seemed close by, "and that is why the future was dim for us."

"Celes," Satoshi said coldly, as the Priestess stepped up to them, "What are you doing here."

"That is cold, Hikari Satoshi," Celes didn't smile as she went over to join them, "but, let me make this clear first," she waved a hand around her, "I am here only spiritually. Scarlet was busy, so I am using my magic to contact you."

"What do you want?" asked Krad, his eyes reflecting the shadows around them, some dancing with an unbound power, others flickering and dying.

"Like Niwa said, this is the past again, shown by the Flame itself," she explained, face nor voice faltering, "many years before, like the Hikari clan, there were many talented artists that specialised in bringing life to the paintings they created. These spirits were strong and loved to give life and joy to its creators, but, after the Cultural Revolution, many of them were killed."

"We already know that," cut in Satoshi.

"Maybe so," she nodded briefly in his direction, "but do you know where a spirit goes when it dies?"

At this, he was forced to shake his head, while Daisuke continued to watch the spirits that dimmed slowly before he turned to face her, his face serious.

"They go here, don't they?" he whispered, "In a void where no one can see them... where no one can bring joy... the creators lost heart when their paintings were no more, so..."

"Yes," she nodded, "the spirits were forced into this dimension, where no one could reach them, except... for one. The Time Keeper, whoever it was, was the only person who could come here to see their beauty, and it seemed to be enough to keep them alive, in an attempt to bring them back to the world they were created for. The Time Keepers were the ones who tried to help them."

"So what happened?" asked Dark, arms crossed as he frowned at her.

"The Flame was supposed to be the only item the Time Keeper had to watch, so... when it found out, it was... displeased. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, it agreed upon the watch of the spirits, but... I believe it must have been the downfall."

"What?"

"It was as if a power began to drain the Flame's spirit, sucking away it's life, and, as you know, if the Flame dies, the world is gone forever, for life and time are needed."

"So then the spirits agreed to be absorbed to keep the Flame alive," Satoshi said coolly, "and when the spirits started to fade off, the Flame came closer to dying."

"Well, now that you know, then," Celes shook her head slightly, "when the Spirits noticed this, they called together thirteen people, all who possessed one of the elements, as you know. They agreed upon placing their power into the form of broaches, the Spirits of it being the host and child. They were together, until the loss of power was too great, and the Flame sent them away. But... it was its undoing, since the power continued to fade, and only the united power of all of the elements might have a chance to save it."

As her words faded off into the void, the final shadows flickered off and died, and the world whirled around them. Before they were sent away, Celes' words echoed back to them.

"_You must trust Scarlet... it may be the only way..."_

"Oh, you're back now?"

Dark looked around, but Krad was the one who located Scarlet watching them with a small smile of amusement, "You took your time to get back here."

"We're running out of time, I know," she replied shortly, face falling slightly, "by the looks of it, you managed to get the broaches, no?"

"Yeah, we have," Satoshi said, frowning at her, "so are we going back to the Flame or not?"

"Very well."

Without a hint of annoyance to Satoshi's rudeness, she led the two hosts and their alter egos through a transparent area of the void, and it didn't take long for them to return to the Flame.

"It's... it's nearly dead..." whispered Daisuke, eyes wide as he stared at it.

The Flame was guttering slightly, small sparks shooting out in random directions. The other sources of light were gone, and large shadows were thrown on the walls as Scarlet stood up.

"Hold out the broaches," she commanded coolly, "and I'll see if I can do this right..."

Noting the lack of time they had, no one bothered to interrogate her about the Flame and the Time Keeper, and they held out the broaches they had collected wordlessly. Not turning to face them, she began to chant, her voice rising over the pathetic guttering sound of the Flame itself.

"Elements of Life, calling upon your name, who I am, who you are," she started, "fate has brought us back together yet again. Power, love, loathing, the power that we call our own..."

Daisuke frowned slightly at her words, What... these words... they hold a deeper meaning to what she knows... I'm sure it is...

"... Fire, burning, the very source of our hearts, souls, our sprits... Kain... Ice, the opposing element, as one cannot live with the other... Shiro..."

As if in reply to her call, the two said broaches began to glow slightly in the two boy's hands.

"... Water, the source of our purity... affiliation to Ice... Undine... Lightning, a spark in the form of a darkened life... Clef..."

What the hell... thought Dark impatiently, as the broaches glowed as they were called, Why does she know so much about the broaches... and when did all the spirits have names?

"Wind... blowing gently, kindness flowing gently... Milea... Earth... from where we are born, and where we will finally rest in the ends of time... Shia..."

"_To trust me... to trust yourself... are we doing the right thing?"_

Daisuke shook his head, as he watched as a faint aura began to glow around Scarlet, as she continued flawlessly.

"Wood... Nature... twins in the property fulfilling the calls of life and honor... Leah and Zeike... Poison... to face the reality of life... Elena... Gravity... illusions among illusions... Farea..."

::So we were forced into a useless game of cat and mouse, I should have known,:: thought Krad, as he watched without a change of expression, ::the elements used to be together, but then they were scattered, and then they had to comer back again. I don't see why they needed the help of Niwa and Satoshi-sama...::

"_If fate was to forever hate me... would I have a choice to fight back? Will fate always be decided for me?"_

"Light... glowing, love and passion... to know yourself and to know the people around you... Raine... Dark... opposites, in perfect balance... the very love of our lives... Ryu..."

She closed her eyes, "The blood of the Hikari and Niwa... Time Keepers, watchers over Time itself... joining powers... to know us and to know you... combining powers back to us to know..."

The different beams of power shot around the room, and were swallowed whole by the Flame. Silence fell and Scarlet turned slightly to face them.

"Scarlet-san..." started Daisuke, somewhat hesitantly, "is it... is everything going to be okay now?"

"... now we have to wait for the Flame's decision."

"What?" spat Dark, "What does that spirit sucking demon want from us this time?! We brought the thirteen broaches, like you said, so what more could it ask for, dammit?!"

Her face clouded over at the question, but she waved a hand over to the Flame, suddenly avoiding their gaze, "A blood sacrifice."

"Blood..." repeated Satoshi coldly, "you're not saying that..."

"Niwa Daisuke," she whispered, "the Flames of Time will consume you. Only then can it can fully revived."

###

Celes looked up as she watched the Flame growing stronger, "So now she has to tell them... oh, please... please be okay... we are running out of time..."

###

"Like hell he is!!" yelled Dark indignantly, as he jumped in front of the startled redhead in an obvious form of protection, "I ain't letting him get eaten by a stupid spirit thing!"

"But we don't have a choice," she sighed, "it only wants the blood from the Niwa clan, and Niwa-kun is the only one who really holds that blood in him. It's the only way..."

"Well, think of another bloody way, then?!"

"We are running out of time... Niwa-kun, do you accept or decline. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

Daisuke took a long look at the Flame, and at Scarlet, "... Dark, I... I have to do it... I'm the only one who can..."

"Daisuke--!"

"Don't worry, Dark," he smiled, "if we can save everyone from the fate, then I'll be happy..."

He pushed past the older boy and, without another glance, he entered the Flame's belly. On impulse, Dark jumped to follow him, but was repelled forcefully. He swore as he scrambled up, hitting the barrier with his fist.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Don't do it!"

"..." Satoshi stood, not looking at the Flame.

"So is this the end...?" hissed Krad, "I didn't even get to..."

"How the hell could you let him do this, Scarlet?! How could you?!"

"... fate has to change. He will change it. Trust my judgement, Dark Mousy. Only then may we know if fate can be defied. Please."

The voice that had replied had not been Scarlet's unusually confident tone, but a softer, more pleading type of tone, which made the remaining three boys to turn to face her.

Standing in her place, was a girl with flickering flame-orange eyes, her hair still out wildly as she stepped up to the Flame.

"The Flame... if Niwa-kun can fight its power... then he won't have to stay here," she stated simply, as she placed a hand on the Flame's barrier and dissolved it, "as the Time Keeper, it is my duty. And... I would never forgive myself for letting him sacrifice himself for this."

"Akane..." spluttered Dark in disbelief, "I knew there was a connection!"

"I'll explain it later," she nodded at them, "come. We have to stop the Flame, and... we will change fate itself."

------------------

Hah hah hah... yep, you have to wait for the next chapter now!!!!!! Well, if you can wait, then everything will be explained in the... (counts on fingers) about two or three chapters, I think. Have to do that... (laughs hysterically) Hope you come back for more!

--_The people I love _(Only cause no one else was reading/reviewing it, so you get special attention!)

-Staryday: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You managed to read through all this without running off screaming insanely! You don't know how much this means to me!! I started this AGES ago, and then people didn't even hange around to the end! (sobs) Well, soon it'll end. This is my main priority, you know, and there's a sequel to it... AAAHHH!!!

-myinuyasha04: Yeah, they're related, although I don't give too much about the relation here, as you might have noticed. If you want me to ruin it for you... then I can, but I think it's better if you find out yourself, you know? I mean, here it's kinda blank, so it's more safe, so... you know. Glad you liked the fic, and it means a lot to me!! I know you'll love DNAngel, so I hope you like the end, when it comes...


	23. Chapter 22: Confrontation of the Flame

So close to the end... anyway, please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical errors: I'm too lazy to pick them out at the moment.

Hm... this is actually my longest chapter to date...

-------------------

Chapter 22: Confrontation of the Flame

-------------------

Dark bit his lip as he stared at Akane, who stood before them. She seemed fairly calm with the situation but when he looked at her hands, he noticed that the knuckles were a strained white as they were balled into fists and her eyes had a faraway look to them.

"How... how are you connected to all this?" he managed to ask. She shook her head briefly in reply before stepping up towards the large flame. She placed a gloved hand over the barrier and, as small wisps of power began to surround her palm, Akane spoke calmly without turning to face them.

"You had your suspicions, Dark, and they were correct," she sighed and closed her eyes, "You must remember that one that is bound by blood will forever be."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It means," started Satoshi coldly, "that one can't be free from the curse that was placed on them from over a period of time."

"You're an idiot," growled Krad, resisting the urge to blow Dark's head off his shoulders, "What we're trying to say is that there's a curse in the blood, and she can't escape from it.

Think Niwa," the blonde finally snapped at the confused Thief.

"... Oh. I knew that," Dark frowned at him before directing his attention back to Akane. By that time, the small amount of power had become incredibly strong and seemed to be pushing against the barrier itself.

"Just a little longer..." she muttered, "The Flame doesn't want us to interfere with the process..."

"Well, why don't we help then?" Dark stepped up and, in the process, dragged Krad with him. "We have more than enough magic to blow a whole city apart."

"Don't touch me," Krad said, but Akane, without turning to face them, nodded.

"Just focus on the power I've already got here in front of us," she explained, "I'm sure it'll break soon. Hiwatari-kun... could you keep an eye out for any... trespassers?"

Satoshi didn't reply as he turned away from the three, his mind trying to work properly.

:Is Scarlet a part of Takada... or otherwise?: he wondered to himself as his eyes wandered around the void aimlessly. He didn't have to turn around to see the bright light that was being emitted by the three people, and he frowned for no particular reason.

:Why does he always get dragged into this?:

He stopped thinking as his eyes caught sight of a moving shadow, and he hissed a warning to Akane.

"Someone's here."

"Almost there..." she replied softly, while Dark and Krad continued to work their magic, "If it comes any closer, find out what it is, or... get rid of it. Delay it, if possible. We have to save Niwa-kun..."

"You don't have to tell me that," he muttered, as he scanned the area around him to find the shadow again. It didn't take him long to pinpoint it, and by then it was closer to them than he expected. Coolly, he walked over to it.

The shadow froze as the blue-haired boy approached it and, before it could move, he had managed to pin it to the floor before it could work out what had happened. It gasped in surprise and struggled to get Satoshi off of it, but to no avail.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Do you want to know?" came back the sharp answer. The voice was husky and it seemed that their throat had been parched, "Well, it's none of your business!"

Satoshi resisted the urge to punch whoever it was, but they were spared when they heard Akane and Dark call out in joy.

"Hiwatari-kun, let's go!" she called hurriedly, "It'll close up soon!"

Without another glance, the blue-haired boy jumped off his captive and rushed to the hole that had been blown open. Krad and Dark were already gone and Akane was waiting for him at the entrance of the hole that they had created. He entered and as the hole healed itself, the girl hopped in. The shadow struggled to get up.

"Akane!" it bellowed.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she noticed who it was and gave the person a contemptuous glare, "I didn't think that you would find a way here. To interfere with my plans... you know that I can't fail this now...

Don't try to bother me again, Chester."

She spun around and quickly went after the others before the boy could reply.

"Damn you..." he hissed, "I will have you one day..."

---

"Are we even going in the right direction?" asked Dark when Akane had caught up to them. Krad twitched slightly and Satoshi had both eyebrows raised in impatience.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you," came the cold reply and the Thief frowned.

"You're mean," he finally said.

"There's only one way to go," Satoshi finally pointed out, "So we just keep going that way."

"And you, to fall in love with someone like Ni--" spluttered Krad indignantly. Obviously the stress had begun to get to him and it wouldn't be long before he decided to blast someone to smithereens, but Akane cut in before anymore damage could be started.

"Like Hiwatari-kun said," she began smoothly, so that they all turned to face her, "There is only one was to go to the heart of the Flame, so we just have to continue."

"So... Daisuke went down here?" Dark suddenly looked worried, as he gave the area around them a long look. All around them was pure darkness that boxed them in all corners. The only form of life that could be located were the spirits that had been consumed over the years, and they shivered.

"No," replied Akane coldly, "As soon as he entered, the Flame sent him right to the heart, so that he couldn't escape."

"We better go then," Satoshi said reasonably, and she nodded, as did Dark, while Krad seemed indifferent with the whole situation.

As they walked in a single file, Dark couldn't help but notice that Akane was muttering under her breath the whole time. Finally, he turned to confront her, and she looked up patiently.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"Are you worried about the Spirits hating you, then don't be," he said, "They don't blame you for what happened, okay?"

"... Thank you," she whispered, and he shrugged as they continued to catch up to Satoshi and Krad.

They continued in a stuffy sort of silence, until, suddenly, the world seemed to shatter like a million glass shards and a burst of light engulfed the darkness around them completely. Before a word could pass between them at all, the world righted itself on its own, and they found themselves in a dimly lit room.

Almost at once Akane stepped back sharply, her eyes wandering around nervously.

"I've never been here before..." she whispered in the stuffy silence, "But... something doesn't feel right..."

"Some sort of evil is here," Dark muttered, and Satoshi frowned as he took a step forwards.

"It's void of all warmth or life," he finally said, and Krad nodded slowly, as if entranced with the scene before him.

The room itself seemed ancient, and a wooden smell filled their nostrils. When Akane had finally recovered, Krad silently pointed out a door and they went towards it. It slid open at its own accord, and, after a moment of hesitation, they entered together.

At once, they saw the limp body suspended in a large prison, skin pale beyond imagination. Dark ran over to it instantly, but Akane froze, her eyes focused on the actual prison than on the still form before them. She shook her head in disbelief, and backed away slowly, fear reflecting off her eyes.

"This... no..." she gasped.

"Daisuke!" bellowed Dark, as he slammed a fist against the prison. It shuddered at the impact, but remained solid, "Bloody hell! How are we supposed to get him outta there?!"

"Takada," Satoshi stepped up to her, giving her an even look, "You know how to break this, don't you?"

"... This is..." she whispered.

"If you don't hurry, Niwa's life will fade away," Krad pointed out tonelessly.

"I don't think... I don't think that I can break it..." she finally admitted, "But... if you help me... maybe we can..."

"Whatever. Just do it," cut in Satoshi.

Akane raised her eyebrows at this and her lip twitched slightly, giving them the odd impression of Scarlet, "Very well, then. Let's go. We can't waste anymore time."

Dark stopped trying to break the prison and instantly went over to them, having overheard the conversation.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked, obviously trying to remain calm.

"The Flame merges with the sacrifice," she explained, "and, as you might expect, eats away at their soul until only the body remains. We have to hurry. Dark."

He stepped up, "What do I do?"

"You were a part of Niwa-kun, so you're the only one who can contact him from here," she said pointedly, "I'm sure you know some branch of magic that can help, while the rest of us," she nodded at Satoshi and Krad, "have something else that needs to be settled. I'm sure you can manage this."

He nodded briefly and the other three left him on his own. It was only when they were gone did he notice that With was still with him.

"Kyu?"

"I know, I know," he mumbled, "You keep an eye out and I'll get Daisuke back."

The creature nodded in reply and hopped off him before Dark brought both hands out in front of him. Almost instantly, a large amount of dark energy began to form itself into a shape of a feather. The power radiated through the room, creating visible shock waves until the Thief directed it to the small redhead. The power vanished in a wisp of smoke and entered through the walls of the prison and entered Daisuke.

Daisuke?! he called mentally. He felt the boy's presence stir slightly by the spell and breathed a sigh of relief as he called again, Yo, Daisuke!

... Dark?

Well, at least you're there.

What... what are you doing here? How did you get past... when it took me here... I...

We're getting you outta here.

I... I can't control my body, suddenly the voice seemed strained and panicked, Dark, what do I do?

He was about to reply, but felt the spell being eaten away, Damn! Don't worry, we'll find a way, so just don't let this thing consume you completely, 'kay?

Okay...

When the connection broke, Dark found himself pushed forcefully back and he fell heavily to the floor. He lay there for a moment, trying his best to remain calm.

"Kyu!"

"Dark, did you manage to..." started Akane, and he sighed.

"Yeah, but only briefly."

"Well, at least we know now," Satoshi said coolly, as he gave the large prison a disgusted look.

"Know what?" perplexed, the Thief blinked.

"Are you sure this is right?" Krad raised an eyebrow at the other two, who nodded in unison.

"Bloody hell, tell me what's going on!" Dark finally yelled.

While Akane and Satoshi went towards the prison, Krad was forced to be the one to explain to Dark what the plan was.

"The Flame takes over the body once the soul is consumed," he said lazily, "So Satoshi-sama and Takada are going to talk to the Flame's spirit. Apparently, if the Flame drops its guard, Niwa can fight back, with a combined spell."

"But won't the Flame die?"

"How am I supposed to know?" the blonde answered coldly as he turned away.

"Niwa-kun," Akane called softly, "We're here to bring you back."

The head moved up slowly, and the boy's eye's fluttered in reply. Satoshi frowned as he watched Daisuke look up at them with empty eyes, like a void ready to pull them in.

"What..." he rasped, not in his usual tone but one that belonged to someone else, who hadn't spoken for a long time, "What are you doing here? Interfering with my resurrection? Once I have consumed this boy's soul, then it won't matter."

"It does matter," Satoshi cut in, "Niwa's coming back with us, and you can't do anything about it."

"But don't you think that it's too late?" asked the Flame with a grating voice, "And once I have finally consumed the soul of a Niwa, then I will be free from this curse. And he will take my place."

"That won't happen."

"And what makes you believe that?" Daisuke's lips curled into a smirk, which didn't look right.

Satoshi cast a quick glance at Akane and then turned back to the possessed redhead and spoke in an even tone, "And do you believe that we're going to leave Niwa here?"

"I don't see why not," came the cool reply, "he came to me willingly, and that is all I need."

"Can you help me?" asked Akane, while the Flame was occupied with Satoshi, "Please... we can't let this happen again... I don't want people to be hurt because of me."

"_Akane...?"_ called one voice, _"Is it finally time for us to show that this is not the way to live?"_

"You've... you've been waiting for this? All this time?" taken by surprise, she could only blink at as the thirteen supporting spirits appeared before her, while Dark and Krad watched from the shadows in silence, "But how..."

"You were different from most," Elena said calmly, "and we could see that you would not tolerate with such a sacrifice... so we waited patiently for your being."

"And now's the time, right?" asked the Spirit of Wind, Milea, "We can finally be free after this!"

"Well, more free than before," nodded Zeike, "and this time we have a say in the matter."

"But how... how did you know that I would do this?" Akane inclined her head, "How did you know that I would be around for this... one last time?"

"You brought us back together," Raine smiled calmly, holding Ryu's hand in the process, "And no one has ever done that before. So we know that you alone are the one."

"As long as the elements are in balance, that's all we ask," nodded Ryu.

"Okay... I'm sure Niwa-kun has a chance this time," the Time Keeper returned the nod, "we can't let anything happen this time... the Fire inside was nearly killed so... let's do this."

Dark and Krad approached her, and she nodded in recognition. With a slight twist of her hand, she indicated that they were needed to distract the Flame, and they agreed, Krad not as enthusiastic as Dark.

Once they had gone off to join Satoshi, she held out one hand and was joined by the Spirits in turn. She closed her eyes, and began to talk under her breath.

"Within the Light and Darkness... I seek you now... to know the truth, to face the truth, to be able to stand up and accept the truth... I am ready.

My soul was bound by fate, one that I didn't want... Time frozen for my being, allowing me to see the world before me... unable to control my destiny, I waited for you..."

"As we are one, of many, our lives in perfect balance," intoned Raine and Ryu, "From who we are, to who we know, the power within us must forever be in its limits."

"Nor to see life and death as opposites," the Spirits of Wood and Nature, the twins Leah and Zeike continued, "our calling to both sides is both right and just... to know who we are loyal to, to who we want to be with."

"To know or not to know, we will always find out," Elena, Farea and Shia called out softly, so that their voices were in tone, "for life cannot be without hand in hand with death... as it is who we are."

"Broken hearts and wishes, never to be seen again," Milea and Clef said calmly, "it is our only wish that, once more, we are given another chance."

"As purity is known in life," Shiro and Undine uttered, hand in hand, "so is the darkness between us all."

"Whether this is the truth or not, we will one day find out," finished Kain solemnly.

"In my blood and in my heart, seek and find... let me have once last chance to change this... change our fate..."

The flashes of light were blinding, but seemed to be only seen by those who were there, and Akane sighed. A strange aura seemed to be surrounding her as she spun around to face the Flame, and could see that Daisuke seemed ready to fight back. She took a step forward, and looked down at what she was holding: a small necklace that held thirteen different shades of crystal glittered and sparkled with a power that she recognised, and she smiled.

"Then this is it."

---

"The Niwa is nearly gone," hissed the Flame, "You cannot get him back."

"You're lying!" called Dark, still smirking, "Daisuke's there and we know it! So just hand him over and we'll be on our way."

"Too late..." repeated the Flame, "Too late..."

"If you knew, then you wouldn't be saying that," whispered Akane, and Satoshi turned slightly.

"Took you long enough," he commented.

"Just who I am," she replied, and then faced Daisuke, "Niwa-kun, we're ready now."

"You're too late!"

"In my heart, soul, blood, the knowledge of who I am," Akane closed her eyes, "Spirits, release the power within you, and help in this time of need. To change what was to happen... allow us to see the truth."

The necklace flashed white for a moment, before a transparent beam hit the prison, shattering it almost instantly. The Flame hissed in pain as he clutched his chest, pain in his face. He struggled to get up, as he waved one hand, in an attempt to force the power away from him.

"No... not after all this time... when I finally had someone to take over me... why do you try to resist me...? No..."

"To try and take a life that isn't yours," whispered Akane, ignoring the shattered shards of the prison, "you were wrong. I couldn't let them... after I got to know them as people... I'm sorry."

The light lifted itself away from Daisuke's body, along with it a transparent figure. As the redhead fell, Satoshi ran up to catch him, and they were instantly bathed in a warm aura.

"Okay, what's going on this time?" asked Dark in annoyance.

"You'll see," replied Akane, as their world seemed to become too bright to keep their eyes open.

---

Daisuke groaned slightly, his head throbbing painfully as he tried to open his eyes. It seemed oddly quiet and he was too dizzy to work out what had happened. Images began to flash in his memory as he lay there: a void consuming his soul, the pain and agony that they had been feeling, Satoshi and Dark's voices, Akane calling through the darkness.

"Niwa-kun, are you alright now?"

"Eh?" Daisuke bolted up, and gave Akane a long look, "How..."

She shook her head shortly, "I can't tell you just yet, Niwa-kun, but... there will be time. You saved the Flame."

"Wha-? How did I?" perplexed, he could only blink, "He... it was in so much pain..."

"I know," she sighed, "but I can help it now. But since you and the others have completed your tasks, I'm going to send you back now."

"Takada-san," Daisuke frowned, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Akane gave him a small smile, "There are many reasons, but that, like I said, will have to wait."

"Yo, Daisuke!" called Dark, seeing that he was awake, "You okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks Dark," the redhead smiled, when he saw them, "You too, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi nodded slightly before Akane held out both hands. As they were swallowed into the portal, she smiled, along with the Thirteen Elements.

"We owe you so much. Until we meet again."

And then the world was still.

---

Satoshi looked up at the moon, frowning at the darkened sky as he dusted himself off.

:So we're back again,: he thought.

::She has a lot to explain, Satoshi-sama,:: muttered Krad as he drifted off to sleep.

:Like I didn't know.:

Tucking his hands into his pockets, the blue-haired boy made his way out of the museum.

A gentle breeze stirred as he exited, and the moon shone softly through the blanket of gray cloud. Silence fell.

---

Are we back again? asked Dark.

I guess so, replied Daisuke, as he sat up.

His bedroom was exactly the same as the last time he'd seen it, and the moons light was penetrating the ill feeling he'd had when the Flame had almost completely consumed him.

I know I said this before, but... he started, smiling, Thanks, Dark. Thanks for helping me...

Whatever, his alter ego dismissed it almost instantly, You've done it for me as well.

Daisuke continued to smile unconsciously before his eyes fell on a small card he remembered that Risa had given him only a few hours ago. As his mind processed the information, he jumped up in alarm as he noticed the time.

"I'm going to be late!"

Not waiting for Dark to answer, the redhead jumped out of the folds of his bed and pulled his wardrobe open, while With, who'd been there for as long as they could remember, clung to his shoulder. Dark muttered a few things under his breath, but Daisuke was no longer paying enough attention to care.

"I promised Harada-san that I'd see Riku-san!" he burst out, "So I can't just..."

Stop talking and get moving, the Thief finally cut in smoothly, Or you will be late.

Nodding, Daisuke started to dress.

---

Emiko softly stepped up to Daisuke's bedroom door and pulled it open, only to see the redhead rush out, nearly running into her.

"Dai-chan!" she exclaimed, "Are you feeling better again? Are you going out at this time of day?"

"It's important," he replied hurriedly, "So... I really have to go now!"

"Of course, but first," smiling, Emiko pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to her son, "If you are going to see Riku-chan, you shouldn't let her leave without a present."

Not bothering to question how she knew, Daisuke accepted the item and hugged her briefly, "Thanks mum!"

Kosuke turned as he saw Daisuke rush out of the front door, slamming it in the process, "Well, it looks like he recovered from that illness pretty well, didn't he, Emiko-san?"

"That's one thing we can be glad about," she nodded in agreement as she went down the stairs to join him, "We should be glad that both he and Dark managed to come back safely. Do you think that she'll come back...? After all this?"

"I'm sure," Kosuke smiled at his wife, "she doesn't have anything to hide anymore, so it would be right... and by the looks of it, Daisuke still doesn't know."

"Well, in any case," Emiko sighed, "we should just be ready for it."

"Of course."

---

You're gonna be late at the rate you're going, Dark pointed out.

DARK! Stop telling me that! replied the redhead in exasperation, as he cut corners to reach their destination.

The dark clouds had moved away by that time, and the moon shone brightly as Daisuke made his way to the bridge. When he arrived, he instantly caught sight of someone waiting, and slowed down. He took a few hesitant steps before speaking.

"Riku-san..."

The figure turned.

"Niwa-kun...?"

###

"Why did you let me live?"

The Flame gave Akane a long look as she stepped into the chamber, which was darker than usual. The spell that had been created had practically destroyed the power from the Flame itself, and she gave it a long look.

"Why do you ask me that?" she finally said.

"After all I did," hissed the Flame, flickering gently against the dim light, "After all the people that I hurt. After I continuously took the life of other's... and what I was about to do to the Niwa boy as well..."

Akane shook her head, "None of that... none of that was your fault, really. It looks like you've forgotten that you're the very source of life itself, and you don't need to do the things that you did."

Without another glance, she turned away, "We'll talk more later. I have to... deal with other things."

When she was gone, the Flame pondered over what she had just said.

"The very source of life itself..."

---

The circular room was completely shattered, and glass and crystal shards were spilled across the floor. Ignoring, Akane moved to the center, and bent down to inspect the floor.

'So... this is what was left after that...' she frowned, 'Why don't I feel surprised?'

"Scarlet?" breathed a voice behind her, weakly.

"Don't call me that," Akane made no move to turn around to face whoever it was, "And what made you think that I didn't know what was going on?"

"Please..." Celes stepped out of the shadows of the room and gave the younger girl a pleading look, "You do not understand... at least allow me to explain..."

At this, she stood up and whirled around, the frown still in place, "Then explain. I don't have all day."

"When the Flame first thought that it was going to die... it called to me... to help it..." stammered the priestess, "but... a Time Keeper would not me in place in the time period. So... it asked that one of the present Time Keepers to be frozen in time so that... so that they could help when it came..."

"You made me live in there," hissed Akane, "You forced me to watch life pass by me for over thousands of years... and only then did you work out that I could change everything... Both you and the Flame tried to break my soul..."

"Please, you have to understand..." pleaded Celes.

"... We'll talk later, Celes," was the only reply she got as Akane disappeared in another portal.

"Scarlet... if you had known who had been behind all this... would you still forgive me?"

---

'What am I doing?' wondered Akane as she reappeared in the Azumano district, 'I doubt that anyone wants to see me after all this... this was my fault from the start...'

"Now don't say that, Akane," Raine appeared, smiling at her, eyes sparkling happily, "You saved us all... the entire world is in your debt."

"But..." she sighed.

"As the Elements, it's our responsibility to keep ourselves in perfect balance," Leah explained, "But we couldn't do it without all of us together again. And you managed to do it."

Akane held up the necklace, "You mean this?"

"Yes," Elena nodded, "It was shattered many years before, as were our powers, but you have managed to bring them back together, so you are the rightful owner."

"Besides, who else would it be?" winked Shiro.

"As the elements, we'll always stay with you," continued Ryu, "Just call us and we'll be there."

"... Okay..." finally understanding, Akane nodded and tucked the necklace away. The spirits nodded in reply before fading off and left her on her own.

"The moon is so bright tonight..." she breathed, "But... I guess I shouldn't be thinking that...

I have a lot of explaining to do."

------------------

Yup! Just one chapter left! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! And then it's the epilogue! wink And here we go with reviewer talk back!

_-- Yes, I blab a lot, but who cares?_

-Staryday: I did? Hm... I can't recall that... (shrugs) Oh well. There is definately one more chapter and the epilogue to the end. Why do I know? Cause I already finished it! Hah! Anyway, about Krad after this... he is a bit strange/odd in this chapter, isn't he? Well... I guess I have a lot to learn about him... Ah well, I couldn't have him kill anyone after all this...

-myinuyasha04: Well, as you can see, Daisuke's fine. (smile) And I'm really happy that you liked it that much! I'm really surprised at that!! (mumbles) Thanks for the nice comment and I hope you like the end!

Okay, onwards to the end!


	24. Chapter 23: Akane Explains All

Yeah... last chapter!

-------------------

Chapter 23: Akane Explains All

-------------------

Riku gave Daisuke a disbelieving look, as if she didn't really think that he would be there. The redhead shook his head in embarrassment until Dark called to him.

Are you going to do something or are you gonna stare at each other forever?! he demanded.

"Ah! "

Blushing, the redhead made his way to his girlfriend, who now inclined her head.

"Niwa-kun... why are you here?" she finally asked.

"Riku-san," he started when he finally stood next to her, "It's about you... leaving tonight... I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye to you first..."

"Does that mean you're feeling better now?" before he could respond, Riku had placed a hand on his forehead.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine," Daisuke blushed again at the close contact but didn't pull away. Riku smiled gently, blushing as well, before removing her hand and turning to take a look at the river below the bridge they were standing on.

"I'm glad... Niwa-kun... that you're okay now..." she whispered softly, "And I'm really sorry about doing this to you... we never really had a chance to get to know each other better..."

"It's okay, Riku-san, really," the redhead said in reassuring voice, "We'll have lots of time to get to know each other better, so don't worry."

Riku smiled at this briefly, "Thanks..."

They fell silent as they leaned over the bridge edge, as the water trickled slowly down the river. The moonlight hit the water below them, throwing light shadows off the water, and Daisuke, remembering, pulled out something from his pocket.

"Uhm, Riku-san," he started slowly and she turned to face him, "Well... I thought... well..."

He blushed as he held out the small box to her. Riku blinked at him, confused, but then smiled as she accepted it.

"Thanks Niwa-kun."

She opened it and the redhead took a look at what his mother had gotten for her.

Knowing Emiko, you never know what she could give, Dark pointed out.

Dark, PLEASE! replied Daisuke in desperation, This is my last chance with Riku-san alone before she leaves! Could you at least pretend that you don't exist?

... Fine, but you owe me now.

"Niwa-kun..."

"Wha-?" the redhead turned to face her, but was almost knocked over when she threw her arms around him, "R-Riku-san?"

"Thank you so much! I'll always keep it with me!" she cried out. Confused now, Daisuke turned his head slightly so that he could see what his mother had given him to give to her. Upon first glance, he thought it was just a ribbon, but her hand seemed to be holding something and he shrugged. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, before Riku pulled back, smiling again.

"Riku-san..."

"Yes?"

The redhead swallowed, "Well... you see..."

---

From above, Satoshi watched as the redhead talked to the older Harada twin. Not knowing exactly why he cared, the blue haired boy just continued to watch the two as they spoke. The air around them all was still and he pulled his glasses off in boredom and gave them a long look before putting them back on.

As he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned his head slightly, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't think that you'd be coming back so soon," he stated in his usual tone.

Akane inclined her head, her hair once more in a plait and she gave him a slightly blank look of innocence.

"I guess that means that you don't want my company," she decided, but didn't go away. Rather, she went over and stood next to him and took a look down at Daisuke and Riku, "It looks like he came in time."

"Why are you here?"

At this, she frowned at him, but he didn't even glance at her. With a sigh, she flicked her fringe back in annoyance, "I thought you might want to know about how I got involved with all this, how I knew Celes, how I'm connected to 'Scarlet'--"

"Are you going to tell us?" cut in Satoshi.

"Why else would I be here?" she replied softly, "It's obvious that no one wants me around anyway, so what was the point of coming here in the first place? Celes made me."

"The priestess?"

"Yes."

Akane sighed again and began to speak; "When I was born, well... there were many problems concerning what blood I held in me, and who I really was... and what people would think of me.

Like I told you before, 'Blood is blood and no more than is the power spread'. Obvious there are many meanings behind it, but it was more focused on who we all are, in reality, and who we try to be in this world."

"How about you and Scarlet?" the blue haired boy frowned.

"Didn't you work it out yet?" Akane smirked, "'Scarlet' was just me in another way. Unlike you or Niwa-kun, 'Scarlet' was merely a nickname that I was given when I was young. It sounds stupid, I know, but you probably thought differently, didn't you?"

Satoshi didn't answer, as he took a closer look at her. A lamppost emitted a dim light over them as she fell silent again, still smirking coldly.

"... Once you began to suspect me, didn't you notice the small differences between the two of us?" she inclined her head and faced him, "But also the many similarities. I also changed my speech pattern for my other 'half'. Why? Because I didn't know how you would react if you'd known the truth."

"So you ran away from it," he concluded.

"You could say that," Akane agreed, "But I didn't know what else to think. Remember that I'm actually a few thousand years old. The only reason that I don't look any older than fourteen is because...

That prison you saw when we were in the Flame's chambers; I was once entrapped in one of them. It kind of freezes us in that time space but we can still watch the world around us, not that the void holds any sort of interesting entertainment. I was always alone there..."

"How about the Flame now?" Satoshi cut in.

"It's fine now. Since the Thirteen Elements are back together again, the balance is back to normal. Because they were separated, the Flame began to lose power, and that's what forced it to do such things.

The Time Keepers are a really old sort of cult, when you think about it, but it was really rare, since it included both the blood of the Niwa and Hikari family, who had grown to hate each other. It was possible, of course, but incredibly rare and that was why they were forced to live in the void – if they were to die before someone took their place, then the Flame would also die, as well as the fact that the child would be loathed by both families.

Magic was the key to all of this, and... when I was born, I don't know what they saw in me, but both my parents allowed me to live in the 'Human world' for a few years before I worked out what I was destined to do.

Celes was my caretaker, as you might have thought and she watched me over me from my birth. I didn't even know what my parents actually looked liked. She taught me about the two families, though, and about the magic within them and the items they created. But never, in my fourteen years, did she tell me the truth.

I think she believed that I would just accept it, but when she told me... I didn't want to believe it. And since I didn't want to, she sealed me, with the Flame's help, in that prison, forcing me to wait all this time."

Akane grimaced as she trailed off, lost in thought, "I've been watching the two families since then, and I think both you and Niwa-kun can change the destiny of both Dark and Krad."

"... And what of the Thirteen Elements?" questioned Satoshi, after a moment of taking in everything she had just said, "How were they scattered in the first place and what happens to them now?"

"I don't know how they were scattered exactly," she admitted, "But it's been too long. I don't even know how many sacrifices there were, but it was enough to have both the Flame and Celes believe that it was the only way to go."

At this, she pulled out the necklace, showing him the small shards of crystal that hung from it, "Because they're together again, there really isn't much to worry about now. As long as I keep it with me..."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I would be going back... if it hadn't been for all of you. I thank you," Akane smiled, "We changed the fate that might have fallen on us, so I'll just live my life here."

Satoshi remained expressionless and turned away, "... How did Celes know about all this?"

"... I don't know. She hold more secrets than I do..."

"Whatever."

"Well, at least you got your explanation," she frowned as he began to walk off, "Can't you at least say 'thanks' or something? A little courtesy doesn't hurt."

"You didn't have to hide the truth," he said shortly, "Niwa would have agreed to help you anyway."

"And you?"

"If that was the only way to save the world, yes."

"... Hiwatari-kun..."

Without turning back, Satoshi left her on her own.

:Why do people always try to make their lives more complicated then they already are?: he asked himself, :Why do they keep punishing themselves even after what is done?:

Akane sighed, "Well... he took it in pretty well..." 'He probably hates me or something...'

She leaned over the rail and watched Daisuke and Riku, who were now silently holding hands as they watched the river. She smiled, 'Oh well, as long as everyone's happy now.'

---

"... Niwa-kun..." started Riku.

Daisuke turned to face her, smiling as she tried to untangle the words in her. Finally, she gave him a steady look and blurted out, "About you and Akane-chan. How come I always see you two together talking? Are you two..."

He frowned, confused yet again, "What are you talking about?"

"I... Are you two going out or something? You seem to go so well... even after less than a few days and you're already friends with her... I just thought..."

"I know what you mean," he squeezed her hand gently for reassurance, "But, no, Takada-san and I aren't doing anything... You're the only one for me, Riku-san."

"Niwa-kun..." catching sight of the time, she jumped back, "Oh no! I really have to go now!"

She hugged him tightly, "I'll call as soon as I get there!"

He returned the gesture before letting her go. But before she did, she kissed him lightly and smiled before running off. Without hesitation, Dark took over.

Well, I guess you got your message across in the end, he told the redhead.

What's that supposed to mean? asked Daisuke indignantly.

"Nothing," laughing, Dark began to walk off, "Well, better find Risa before she thinks I've forgotten her."

... You sound like a pervert.

"Dark-san!" called Risa's voice.

"Risa!"

---

"So they're really going then?" Akane asked herself out loud as she watched Riku run off, "And what made her think Niwa-kun and I...? At least he managed to deal with it."

A harsh breeze swept over them, and whipped across the sky, as dark clouds began to form once more. She watched them passively, one hand still clutching the necklace.

"Celes holds many secrets..." she repeated.

"Akane."

"... That was quick," she turned to face the purple haired thief, who was standing in front of her, "I thought Risa-chan would've asked for more time."

"We were already outta time," he informed her, "But she was happy enough just to see me... Daisuke wants to talk to you."

"Sure."

Once the redhead found himself in control again, he immediately turned to her for answers, "Takada-san, after all this time, you... and Scarlet... and Celes-san..."

She smiled, "Naturally. Your parents probably worked it out as well. Why don't we go to your house first? Since I don't want to explain myself anymore than two times... Hiwatari-kun already knows everything, except for one minor thing..."

"What?" Daisuke blinked as they began to make their way off towards the Niwa residence.

"... I'm like your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Aunt!"

"WHAT?!"

Akane's laughter - mixed with Dark's own cackling - spread across the night sky, dispelling the dark clouds while the moon shone brightly as time continued to flow on its own accord.

------------------

Yeah, well... okay, she's taken the spotlight, Akane. Hm... anyway, I don't think I covered all of the topics, so if you can pick them out for me, I'd be most grateful! And, well... let's just move to the epilogue and I'll blab more then!

And about the whole "great great great... aunt" thing... I don't even know if that's the right term. (shrugs) If you know how to explain the family connection, I'd be even more grateful! Either way, that was just something unexpected I wanted to throw in.

Now the epilogue!


	25. Epilogue: Final Promises

-------------------

Epilogue: Final Promises

-------------------

"Dai-chan! You're late for school again!" called Emiko in a singsong voice the next day and the young redhead groaned.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered unconsciously while he pulled the covers over his head to block out the morning sunlight that was pouring into his room.

Five more minutes and you'll be really late, Dark told him, You forgot to set your alarm yesterday, didn't you?

"Wha--?" pushing the blankets away, he caught sight of the time and jumped up in panic.

"I'm going to be late!"

He rushed out of the house in a record of five minutes exactly, still trying to get his mind to work straight. As he continued down the road, he caught sight of a person with bright red hair done up in a plait and called to her.

"Takada-san!"

"Morning, Niwa-kun," Akane smiled and waited until he had caught up with her and they continued towards school together, "Woke up late, did you? Not that I blame you."

"Uh, yeah..." he laughed nervously while he tried to catch his breath again, "Mum was so hysterical with all the information that she kept me up. But, you know last night? Well... were you eavesdropping on me and Riku-san the whole time we were there?"

Her smile widened as he blushed and shook her head; "I was only there when Riku-chan asked about the two of us. You dealt with it pretty well, I have to admit."

"Ah..."

"Niwa-kun, when you first met me, what did you think of me?" Akane inclined her head curiously.

"When we first met?" Daisuke blinked, "Well... you were a mystery, I guess. But you were friendly at the same time, if not a bit cold at first..."

"Well, after a long time in a prison, who wouldn't be?" she chuckled sourly until they reached the school, "Oh yeah, one more thing that I have to ask you and Hiwatari-kun to do for me..."

"What is it?" the redhead asked.

"After school today... can we meet up at the school roof? There is one more thing that I have to do to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

At this, Daisuke smiled, "Sure."

---

Satoshi took a glance at his watch while the students moved out of the school building, chatting happily among themselves as the school day commenced. Ignoring the people around him, the blue-haired boy made his way towards the school roof.

Akane turned slightly when she heard the door open and Satoshi step out, "You're early."

"Whatever," he replied shortly as Daisuke suddenly burst onto the roof, apologising.

Both Satoshi and Akane waved his apology aside and then the red-haired girl stepped to face both of them calmly, her back against the railing.

"So we all know about the Flame and my connection towards them, correct?"

They both nodded. Smiling slightly, Akane once again took out the necklace and them began to explain.

"Because we managed to get all Thirteen Elements back together, we now have to acknowledge them as part of our being, and the source of our existence and the world's."

"... Can't you do that by yourself?" asked Satoshi, as he took another look at his watch, "I have a job to do tonight."

Daisuke laughed nervously at this, as the blue-haired boy gave him a searching look, and turned away to avoid anymore eye contact. Akane nodded at his question before answering it.

"I could do this by myself, true, but since you two, as well as Dark and Krad, were involved with the recovery of the elements, it's the right thing to do," she said. "All of us, including the people around us, we all hold the elements within us, but we just don't know it. Some might not be present, but... it's there.

All four of you helped me, and this is the last thing I'll be asking you to do."

"... Fine."

"It's okay with me."

At this, Akane smiled again, before giving the necklace an experimental twirl. Colours flashed in the sunlight as she continued, and the different spirits seemed to materialise around them.

"The Thirteen Elements, the very souls... Time... our past, presents, and futures..." she intoned.

"Wow..." the redhead said in wonderment, Dark? Isn't this amazing?

Nah, Dai-chan, replied the Thief sarcastically, But can you feel how much power is being released?

... Yeah...

::This power...::

:What are you talking about this time?:

::If I had it, I could destroy everything.::

:You're sick.:

The coloured lights surrounded them until it all faded off slowly, and Akane nodded, slipping the necklace around her neck and tucking it away from sight.

"Your presence allowed the Spirits to believe in the beauty of mankind," she said calmly, "And now you no longer have to worry. The Flame will stay alive and the Elements are all together again."

Daisuke returned the smile, while Satoshi merely muttered under his breath before leaving the building. As the other two followed the blue-haired boy out, Akane turned her head slightly, smiling at what she saw.

Three separate feathers – black, white and a white one with a golden tinge – fluttered against the gentle breeze and the tips touched lightly. At the contact, a bright red aura began to emit from it before the three separated again and were swept away.

Daisuke, seeing the strange occurrence, turned to her with a questioning look. She nodded towards the three feathers that had been swept out of sight.

"It's a promise," she said softly, as the breeze began to stir once more, "A promise that will never be broken, ever again.

Finally... Time will be free."

------------------

Okay, that was a cheesy way to end it, in a way, but I like it. And, yes, Akane did take the spolight near the end, but only 'cause she was the only one capable, no? Anyway, I think this turned out pretty well as a story, so... what did the rest of you think? Was it okay?

... About Akane... I think she started to sound a bit... iffy after a while. Why? Well, think of those Mary Sue characters and run! I think she started to slip there once in a while, so that scares me a bit... what do you think on that matter? Is it just me or DID she sound a bit too... you know...

And now the great news! And not only about finishing this in about three months! There's a sequel! Yep! I have no idea what it's gonna be called, but hey, it'll be fun, I'm sure! It involves Riku more, though, and it's definately fantasy/action based, so look forward to it! It kinda moves more into what happened to Chester and probably about Celes as well! So I hope you'll be back for more!

And ONE more thing about Akane and Scarlet. Sorry about my crummy explanation, but I didn't want her to be like Daisuke and Satoshi, so I just gave her a nickname in the end. Since Akane seems to mean 'red' or something similar to that, I gave her Scarlet. I was gonna give her Crimson, but since there was already Celes and Chester in the same room... you know what I mean, right? Just thought I'd tell you that.

Thank you all! I love you! And now for me to disappear off the face off the earth! (Not) I too many things to finish already. Heh heh!

And so The Flames Of Time finally comes to a conclusion... or you'd hope so at least... (waves) Bye and thanks for the support!


End file.
